


【H/W】傾圮之前/Before The Collapse

by Dusker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Class Differences, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusker/pseuds/Dusker
Summary: 約翰・華生以為自己是一位倖存者。殊不知，他連幸運都稱不上。圍繞著他的，是一個變樣扭曲的世界——與一場變樣扭曲的同居生活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 礙於內容具有一定爭議性，大概只能放在AO3。
> 
> 注意事項：這是我寫過最黑暗的夏洛克（但其實也沒黑到哪去）以及最悲慘的約翰。
> 
> 努力嘗試把整篇文翻譯成英文，也許來日會看見英文版上線。（但願如此。）
> 
> 靈感來自《一九八四》（喬治・歐威爾）、《我們》（尤金・薩米爾欽）。

別去看那個傷疤。約翰・華生站在鏡前，如是對自己說。

氤氳水霧模糊了人體輪廓，模糊了一切。他挺直背脊，製造自己還是現役軍人的假象——一滴水落在肩頭，他沒理會，只是將雙手緊貼在腿側，接著在熱氣中闔起眼睛。

不。那當然不會是夏洛克的體溫。

如果他在這裡，他會怎麼做？

「約翰，答案很簡單。」

他開始回想那雙粗糙的手，從左邊面頰開始，接著拂至脖頸，偶爾挑過下頷，再到胸膛與更多未知之處——別想起來。約翰懇求自己的腦袋，但那玩意依然播映不停。

他被夏洛克裸身壓在牆上，並在他吻過頸子與肩傷時順從地揚起頭。水滴滴答答流個沒完，彷若倒計時。

約翰終究在夏洛克跪下的那一個卸除所有防備，溫熱、濕潤、失控、羞恥。赤裸的愛欲、赤裸的人性，沒有人願意再遮掩什麼，堅持與偽裝不再有必要，既然他們可以在這不大不小的空間裡放縱自己——哪怕是自我墮落——那麼，為什麼不呢？

別去看那個槍傷。

人類的身體總是擅自記錄下你不想記得的事情。約翰的槍傷並非為了記得夏洛克，他卻無法遏止地聯想到他。他的眉眼、他的鼻息、他的雙唇。

別想起來。

約翰拽過一條浴巾，抹乾自己，並且將灰色棉質上衣與長褲套上。他知道自己能假裝那些從不存在——承平時代已然來臨。再也沒有人能夠威脅他。他躋身成了統治階層。

如果他能預見結局與代價，也許，約翰會選擇退出。

他寧願不那麼做。

 

*

 

去他的，這什麼鬼世界。

約翰坐在沙發上，緊繃著身體，嘗試把傷口上的紗布掀起來。他嘴裡的棉棒被咬得幾乎斷裂，但那並非出自疼痛，而是對於持槍者的憤怒。

他從城區裡的三流醫院出院了——裡頭的醫療人員希望他能再多躺幾天，但約翰知道那沒必要。他沒有傷到內臟，根本不需要在破舊的病房裡跟一群蒙古大夫周旋。但是擦傷的大動脈與碎裂的鎖骨依然令他有所顧忌——他把吸了組織液與血液的紗布扔進垃圾桶裡，接著將身體不自然扭曲，艱難地對著暗著的筆電螢幕給肩膀上藥。希望那些庸醫有好好消毒，別讓傷口感染。

他必須做出吃痛忍耐的樣子好瞞過外頭的監視器——甚至不能有一句抱怨。聽說那些渾帳又在城區加裝了兩百臺錄音設備，約翰可不知道自己某天會不會因一時口無遮攔而被送進郊外的監牢，甚至送去第十一區？約翰緊咬著嘴唇想，好歹他也曾接受國家最高等的教育，獲得醫學博士學位，可如今——在路上被開了一槍，還無處伸冤。

他將注意力轉移至那條癱瘓的右腿，與間歇顫抖的手好讓自己停止戀舊——他不太確定哪個在心理層面更健康些。

八區的人稱他「跛子約翰」，走在路上都有人迫不及待要調侃他。這種惡劣環境僅存在於六區之後——更早以前，那些可怕的事情只在十一區發生。警察拿著警棍無來由毆打居民，看哪個傢伙不順眼就朝他開槍。反正，別擊中要害，別鬧出人命，一切好談。談不妥，便調動資源嚴加看管，直到他們能找到理由逼迫你屈服或將你定罪。

比如，懷有反動思想。

約翰就是被警察看不順眼的人。

奧德瑞（Orderate）的前身，即是英國。而首都依然位在東南方的倫敦，只是統治階層——或者說，那些二區以上的人——不再使用「倫敦」這個字眼。

他們稱呼那裡為「第一區」。

奧德瑞的統治階層全都居住在一、二區。第一區的住戶為當權者與其親友。這一區通常維安等級最高、人口密度最低、宅第最為豪奢。目前統治這個國家的是維克多・崔佛的家族——近幾年，第一區的政治權力明顯被架空，決策權不知不覺外移到了第二區的手裡。

第二區，位於往日的倫敦邊陲地帶。住戶全是政府高官——他們的決策能夠促進國家繁榮，也可能具有巨大的毀滅性。維克多不是個好的決策者，沒有主見，常讓心腹與他共商國是——你知道軟弱的人通常有什麼特質：易受他人影響。維克多的畏首畏尾與猶疑不決注定了大權旁落進維安部首長麥克羅夫特的手裡——一場叛變指日可待。

麥克羅夫特。他的身份對於中下階層的六至十區是一個天大的謎團，有人說這是當局為了更有效監控人們而刻意創造的角色——據說，六至十區——也就是庶民區——裡頭兩百五十萬支監視器全都在他的管理之下。你不知道麥克羅夫特有多少手下，更不知道有多少支監視器對著你家門戶。說不定，他們趁你外出採購時，潛進民宅，在你的臥房也裝了針孔攝影機。

有人說，麥克羅夫特是姓氏，也有人說是名字。有人說他的全名是麥克・麥克羅夫特。這個世代最悲哀的莫過於所有事情都是道聽塗說，沒有絕對的真理、不變的事實。

當「每日秩序報（Daily Order）」告訴你，國家教育部宣佈「地心說」才是正確的——你只能壓抑所有屬於戲謔與嘲諷的笑、屬於有感世人無知的悲哀，裝作若無其事將報紙翻至下一頁，眼不見為淨。如果你足夠虛偽，也能對這項發現大力讚揚一番——除了兩百五十萬支監視器，相信麥克羅夫特——如果他確實存在——也安裝了相當數量的錄音設備。你的頌讚或許會一字不差傳進他們耳裡。

有什麼是正確的？沒有。

好比約翰肩上的槍傷。

約翰寧願那是一顆直穿胸膛的他國流彈——那至少能讓他的死成為比「消失」更好的佳話。

一切地坼天崩始於他派駐外地期間。約翰深吸一口氣，猛然從回憶抽離。

他將紗布平整地貼在傷口上，忽視院方提醒他回診的白色通知單，緩慢地穿上外套，走向奧德瑞八區的春日街道。

 

*

 

城區裡永遠瀰漫著令人難以忍受的廢氣——科技疾速發展卻殘害環境的後果，悉數由庶民們承擔。而那些一、二區的人還能享受綠地、鮮花、噴水池，他們只能對陰沉灰濛的城區安之若命。約翰不敢大口呼吸，每一次吐息都像資源配給那樣，恰好能讓他維持生命。僅此而已。

春寒料峭的冷空氣刮擦過氣管壁，引得約翰一陣可怕的咳嗽——他豎起領子，一手拄著拐杖，這模樣滑稽而狼狽得令他馬上被路邊蹲著的孩子嘲笑。那些孩子八成又在拿彈弓打停在電線桿上的白鴿。象徵和平的白鴿。約翰留意到這個物種越來越罕見了。

縱然百般不願，這趟門約翰是不得不出的——「人民秩序守則」第十八項規定，奧德瑞裡每一位人民——包括襁褓中的嬰孩——都必須於每日中午十二點之前至報到所簽到。他看見報到所外一如往常大排長龍。

約翰永遠搞不懂，他們既然有能力在城區安裝好幾萬支監視器，怎麼還需要人民去簽到？每個人的行跡都已被掌握，無處遁逃。他記得幾條街外有個可憐人曾因要粉刷牆壁而把維克多・崔佛的個人肖像海報從牆上撕了下來，事後忘了貼回去——隔天，約翰在報到所的隊伍裡沒看到他。隔週，整區的人都收到了警告單：「不可違背對國家的忠誠！」那句子每個字母都是大寫，紅色印刷墨水刺眼得讓約翰想起鮮血。

他步履維艱走向人龍盡頭。每經過一位居民，就多一對冷漠鋒利的視線。約翰深信八區不會有人知道他的過去——至少他暫且這麼相信。那些行列裡的人們目光空洞而憎惡——他們不會憎惡國家，憎惡政府，也無法憎惡那些東西。他們只能把憎惡移轉到眼睛所能觸及的任何物件：過街老鼠、害蟲、電線桿上的白鴿，或者像約翰這種不算太完美的人。

他們不抱怨。沒什麼好抱怨的。

約翰暗自慶幸，奧德瑞政權在大不列顛島的土地上還不夠穩固，即便是掌控了人民生活的每一個面向，依然有幾條貌似微不足道的隙縫——約翰知道終有一日會有人鑿開那些脆弱之處，讓這個秩序世界一瞬傾頹。他等待著那一日。

「八區，編號221B，約翰・華生。」棕色眼睛的女子將同樣色調的長髮盤成一個了無個人特色的髻，她手裡的筆在紙上做了劃記，「昨天晚上，你在哪裡？」

詰問環節。約翰做出備戰表情，那是一個不悲不喜恰到好處的微笑——「整晚都待在家中，女士。」他回答，平靜無波，而也本該如此。

每一天的報到都必須經過詰問。問題無從準備，只為了測試你是否做出違法亂紀的行為，嘗試撒謊掩瞞一切。但即便撒了謊騙過測試員，他們總有辦法逮到你。

她略略頷首，不再追問，並將一疊紙片交到他手裡，「配給額降低了五十鎊，你應該知道吧？」

「知道，女士。」

約翰在沒人能瞧見的地方將手裡的紙鈔進行清點：四百五十英鎊。這讓約翰想起一個單詞：發薪日。但那畫面不曾存在於他的腦袋，這幾個字連結著一片徹徹底底的空白。薪資、年終獎金或者考績，都一樣虛妄不可及。這屬於舊時代——語出於約翰某個日日高喊「我們需要自由！」的鄰居。他的下場和那個替牆壁粉刷的男人一樣。甚至更慘。

約翰沒有工作——如果工作的定義是以勞力換取金錢。他賺的錢和路上遊手好閒者一樣多，只不過他得面對血淋淋的傷口與膿瘡，乃至更棘手的情況。

「報效國家」，他們是這麼說的。每一件事存在的意義都是為了報效國家。

約翰幾乎是在上繳履歷的那一刻就被錄取了——以他的身份，約翰只能待在三流醫院裡。但他曾受的訓練與教育可是把整個八區翻過來都找不出第二個的。他的履歷精彩絕倫，那個有著黏膩雙手的醫院人事室主管以一種奇異口音唸出了他的學歷：倫敦大學醫學博士。約翰感覺他的畢業證書頓時成了一張廢紙。油乎乎的廢紙，裝炸魚薯條的紙盒底下會墊著的那一種。

他在醫院的日子很無趣，無非是些小病小痛。他有時會夢見過去那些槍林彈雨——倏地，那些火花不再對著敵方，所有的槍口砲口都轉向自己了——但沒有一顆子彈打中他，畫面陡然一變成了好幾隻腳無情的踢踹。約翰冷汗淋漓著醒來，他沒有為自己的過去絕望地哭泣，現在再遙想當時都像黑白默片，無聲而震撼，卻隔著銀幕，既不是片中主角，也不具情感。

他每日結束醫院的差事回到家中，便是面對四堵灰突突的牆壁與千瘡百孔的家具。這種時候，連揚塵都顯得生氣勃勃。約翰偶爾會在午後斜躺在沙發上，細看那一片片日光底下飛旋的塵埃。它們看來比自己還有活力得多。

此刻約翰也確實回到了家中——他呆望著窗外一片死氣沉沉的天空，但不出兩秒，又急急撇開視線。外頭滿坑滿谷都是 **監視器** ，他知道有人正看著他。

比起外出，約翰更願意待在家中。這是風險最低的選擇——沒有聚會，沒有疑心，麻煩就不會找上你。

約翰再一次掃視四周——確認沒有任何地方被動過。這儼然成為例行公事，頗為特殊的背景令他不得不提心吊膽，約翰既是特例，而又普通。他情願安於平凡。

約翰望向壁爐架上一個被擺在茶碟裡的金屬物。一時不慎，很可能會誤以為那是某種不重要的廢棄物。然而若你願意細看，不難發現那是一顆子彈。

那天，麻醉退去之後，約翰詢問醫務人員是否能留下他肩膀裡的子彈。他出院時，護士交給他一個夾鏈袋，裡頭是未經處理甚至還帶著血跡的一塊金屬。約翰自覺應該更審慎地對待那顆子彈，可他能想到的最佳方法就是犧牲一個茶碟並且擺在壁爐架上。畢竟，一個月五百英鎊——如今是四百五十英鎊——的額度實在不多。

他趨上前，距離壁爐上一次的清理不過兩天，如今卻又積了一層灰塵。約翰盯著碟中的子彈，回想他瘸腿的過程——「走快點！」有人朝著他喝斥，但他傷勢不輕，每一步都是熬煎。約翰想請求一個停歇喘息的機會，後背卻冷不防被踹了一腳。他跌了跤，滾下最後幾層鐵梯，被銬著的雙手禁錮在身後，無法支撐自己。約翰只能躺在地上，承受惡毒的嘲笑與辱罵，滿臉鮮血。

他習慣的，也是唯一的逃避方法就是闔起眼睛，睡上一覺。

隔天醒來，約翰發現自己的右腿不聽使喚。他以為睡眠能讓他的身體暫時好轉，然而這次失效了。

約翰站在壁爐前，渾身發顫，直到記憶從那架生鏽斑駁且磕破他額頭的鐵梯上離開，他才終於能放下手中由冰涼到溫熱的子彈。

 

*

 

八區充斥著混亂與暴力，當這個地方哪一天變得井然有序，才是真正令人戰慄的時候。

約翰上街時就能感受到不對勁——拿彈弓的孩子們不見了，會朝他叫嚷的閒人也消失無蹤。約翰抿起嘴唇，走進他常進行採購的食品行。老闆安傑洛看起來緊張異常。約翰沒有出聲詢問，他知道好幾支監視器還對著他們。於是，他說：「安傑洛？你臉色不太好，要不要我幫你看個診？」

安傑洛走進貨架區，拿了一罐鹽（salt）與一盒去咖啡因咖啡（decaffeinated coffee），並把這兩項商品擺在櫃檯上。這是約翰和安傑洛之間特有的溝通方式，安傑洛從前會把字條塞進約翰要買的東西裡，但約翰覺得不妥。為了避免留下任何痕跡，遂想出這種方式。缺點在於，他們僅能用首字母來替代敏感字眼，其他時候交談還是得拐彎抹角。

約翰低頭望了一眼：二區（Second District）。

「今天有朋友要來，我很久沒見到他了，有些緊張。」

有二區的人在這裡。上帝啊，約翰在心底暗暗叫道，希望安傑洛別因為傳達訊息而撒謊，他不可能不知道這麼做的風險有多高。

「你今天有遇見別的人嗎？或許你可以問問他們該怎麼做。」

「我有遇見哈德森太太。她說，我應該給他泡杯茶。」

哈德森太太給的消息。噢，那個和善的女人——但願她一切安好。

「那你得好好招待他，現在茶葉挺少的吧？話說回來，你這裡還有麵包嗎？」

話題被導回常軌，然而約翰卻越發不安。二區的人為什麼來八區？又有人犯了罪？下一個會是誰？約翰祈求不要是他認識的人。

晚些他去報到所時，那個棕髮女人似乎多望了他一眼——這讓約翰在跨出門檻時再也忍不住打了一個寒噤。他會因此被盯上。約翰絕望地想。所有不正常甚或可疑的行為都會引起注目。

而更晚一些，他從醫院回家之後坐立難安，用罄全身力氣把自己按在沙發裡，抑制住來回踱步的慾望——他打從阿富汗回國之後一直表現良好，約翰甚至沒有留下任何可供指涉思想罪名的隻字片語——驀地，他的門鈴響了。刺耳的響聲刺破空氣，刺破他的故作鎮定。

他該怎麼做？約翰深吸一口氣，沒等他想出一個解套方案，門鈴又響了——這次力道更大，顯示出來者的不耐煩——傲慢無禮的渾帳、 **二區** 的渾帳——約翰滿腦子都是可怕的念頭，但還是不得不走向門口——

門前是一個身材頎長的男子，留著一頭黑色鬈髮。他稜角分明的臉部輪廓令約翰即刻心生戒備，他留意到他的穿著絕非八區庶民的打扮。約翰心中警鈴大作。

男人見了他，面無表情，只是開口：

「你就是約翰・華生？」

「你是誰？」

至此，約翰幾乎將全身的重量都壓在了鋁拐杖上才不致癱倒在地。他努力不去看男人的眼睛——它們讓他想起二十四小時運作的監視器。

男人乾脆地從衣兜裡掏出身份證在他眼前晃了一下。普魯士藍——約翰不會錯認，二區的人才會有那種證件。

短短的幾秒鐘不足以讓約翰辨認出證件上頭的名字，心中積累的恐懼令約翰幾乎想奪門而出。男人越過他，徑直走進了屋裡：「你就住在這裡？還真寒酸。」

「把衣服脫了。」約翰不知怎的脫口而出。當下，他很篤定這一時的失言會害他丟了性命——若是眼前這個男人想要，他肯定會 **殺** 了他。他根本不必髒了自己的手——幾天之後，或者幾小時之後，就會有人來到這裡將約翰押往別的地方——他不知道那會是哪裡。

然而，面對敵軍油然而生的軍人本能讓約翰在面對這個二區男人時下意識要求他對自己卸除武裝。什麼監視器都讓它見鬼去，到了這步田地，覆水難收，他也不選擇對即將到來的命運做任何抗爭。

男人覷起眼睛瞧他，「有趣。」

「要不，搜身也行。」約翰的語句一下子餒了下去，他握著拐杖的手開始冒汗，差些就要從掌心滑落。

男人意義不明地笑著，並且在約翰面前張開雙臂，約翰神經質地想像監視器裡的這一幕會是什麼樣子：這畫面就像——就像他準備擁抱他。

麻煩大了。

他開始觸碰那個男人，大衣衣兜、暗袋、襯衫口袋、西裝褲褲兜，一處都沒放過——他還想讓男人脫了鞋襪，可約翰說不出口。

正當他因為搜不出任何錄音錄影設備而稍稍放心地退開時，男人卻又抓著他的手將約翰使勁拉向自己：「聽好，」他低沉的嗓音在室內、在耳畔迴響——約翰命令自己別去聽這個二區渾帳說的任何一個字，不過他控制不了。

「我的名字是夏洛克・福爾摩斯。」

 

*

 

沒有人敢和一、二區的傢伙打交道——這也毫無可能。有腦袋的人都明白這牽涉多少麻煩——許多被找上的人都「消失」了，無一倖免。統治階層象徵不幸、象徵威壓，不象徵情更不象徵理。

所以當夏洛克・福爾摩斯不請自來，約翰不自主細數自己打破了多少條成文與不成文的規定——他以命令口吻對著統治階層說話、搜他的身。重要的是，他根本不該和這個男人同時出現在一個空間裡。

「我，約翰・華生，以一位卑賤的庶民身份，請求你離開，福爾摩斯先生。」約翰瞪著沙發上的男人，彷彿他們互為好幾代的世仇，「 **你們** 統治階層的人或許不會在乎，但你的出現已經造成了我的困擾。我可能會被治安警察盯上——」

「你害怕了？」夏洛克坐在沙發上，滿臉輕佻。約翰感覺自己的肩傷狠狠抽痛一下。他被這突如其來的疼痛打擊得微微彎身，反射性用右手護住左肩。

「這就是你們希望的，不是嗎？」

約翰能看見夏洛克臉上一閃而逝的訝異，他對他似是而非的回答不感到惱怒，反而問道：

「你怎麼會這麼認為？」

約翰發現自己暴露太多不滿的情緒——他該住口了。

「我以為這顯而易見。」約翰答腔，接著將手插進衣兜以掩飾無措，「我不知道你在八區逗留的用意是什麼——你如果想要逮捕我，就趕緊做吧。」

「我為什麼要逮捕你？」

「呃，我不太清楚——但是二區的人不會為了別的理由來八區。」

「我沒有惡意，」夏洛克說話時，眼裡竟流露出幾分誠懇，「我必須住在這裡，直到任務結束。」

惡意的定義是什麼？約翰想，那些庶民被治安警察抓走時，他們也宣稱自己沒有惡意——「為了國家！」他們高呼著，口號在無人的大路上顯得無比空洞。

「住在哪裡？」

「這裡。」夏洛克皺著眉指了指地板。

「但——這已經違反了規則！」

為了削減人與人私下交流的機會，非血緣及婚姻關係的人是不能住在一起的。約翰不會忘記住在特納太太隔壁的那對情侶最後落得如何下場。

「讓我向你解釋一下情況吧，」夏洛克又把那普魯士藍的證件拿到他眼前晃了晃，約翰發誓他痛恨他這麼做——「我知道是誰控制這一條街上的監視器——即便是我們兩個 **睡在同一張床上** ，都沒人管得著。」

「什麼任務？」約翰對夏洛克的假設避而不談。

夏洛克板起臉，「與你無關。」

「與你無關」的含義可不只一種——第一種，便是此事確確實實和你沒有任何關聯。第二種，撇開關聯性，這話就成了一句純粹的搪塞，用以堵住所有疑問。約翰衷心希望是前者。

「為什麼是我？」約翰忍不住問道，「八區的人多得是，你偏偏找上我？」

「是的，約翰。」夏洛克喊他名字時，約翰背脊竄上一陣涼意，冷得他哆嗦。夏洛克是個年輕的統治階層，不像其他老官員油腔滑調，偽善令人噁心——然而這並不代表約翰能對夏洛克鬆懈，約翰知道他並不 **誠實** ——來自二區的沒一個好東西。

「既然你會這麼想，怎麼就沒反向思考過——」夏洛克遲遲不將證件收回衣兜，似乎是有意確立他與約翰之間的階層關係。

「 **為什麼不能是你？** 」

 

*

 

「你並不特別，沒有理由逃避我——你必須了解這個。」夏洛克繞了室內一周之後成功找到約翰的臥室，並且毫不客氣地推開門走了進去，「也沒有理由逃避我對你做的任何一件事。除非你圖謀不軌。我已經說了，我沒有惡意，也不選擇傷害你。」

選擇。這個二區渾帳用了「選擇」這個字眼——約翰對於字詞的敏感度比其他庶民階層還要高出許多。這代表夏洛克有能力 **傷害** 他，卻大發慈悲不那麼做。他想要什麼？強調自己的仁慈與約翰的幸運？強調自己雖然紆尊降貴與他同住，兩人之間還是得謹守階級的分際？

「你想說什麼？」約翰已經數不清他在一晚之內頂撞夏洛克幾次了——這無庸置疑會置他於險境，然而夏洛克只是揚揚唇角，「看好，」他再次使用了命令句，「如果我現在這麼做——」夏洛克移動手指，覆上約翰的書桌抽屜握把，這猝然的冒犯舉動令約翰緊張地上前阻止那位統治階層——儘管他很清楚，抽屜中空無一物。

「沒錯。」

約翰甚至沒有拉住夏洛克的袖子，沒來得及看清他雙手的確切位置，就被壓在桌案上。他的雙手被反制在身後，劇烈運動使得肩傷再度不留情面地叫囂，可這回更糟——他必須忍受並意識到：正是這個名為夏洛克・福爾摩斯的渾帳禁錮住了他的行動。

「反抗對你沒有好處，約翰・華生。」夏洛克持續壓著他，視線在約翰背上遊走，並且發現他的左肩膀有個異樣突起。那應該是塊紗布。

「抽屜是空的。強烈自我防衛意識？這也挺合理，聽說八區是相當難管理的一個地方。」

「福爾摩斯先生——」

「夏洛克。」他的手收緊了些。

約翰闔起眼睛。他沒想過自己必須這麼做，他通常對統治階層與治安警察敬而遠之，不願意與他們進一步交流。然而這個場面並非他能決定的。

「 **夏洛克** 。放開我……」他萬分痛苦地嚥了嚥，「 **拜託你** 。」

要摧毀一個人的尊嚴這麼容易？夏洛克居然感到一陣功成之後的空虛。他鬆開手，見約翰臉上沒有一絲恐懼，而是最最深沉的憤恨。

**有趣** 。年輕的統治階層這麼想，他怎麼可能不知道約翰的背景？他挑上他絕非偶然，隱於市井只是約翰的一廂情願。

這位前軍醫真正沒想到的問題是：

**怎麼可能不是他？**


	2. Chapter 2

約翰明知是純粹的心理因素，卻還是忍不住在中午休息時間，多瞄了幾眼窗外。他知道監視器依然在那裡，不多不少，但約翰總感覺盯著他的機械增多了。

他站在診間外，喝著帶有鐵鏽味的飲用水。那味道並不濃烈，卻每每難以忽視。他記得自己初來乍到的那段日子，光是聞到這水就反胃——軍中的補給還比這好上許多。但一兩年來的磨難、威嚇、情非得已早就讓他成為一位適應良好的庶民。庶民不應該抱怨，因為他們不具資格。假使他們有諸多不滿，也無處宣洩。

他一面皺著眉吞下白開水，一面思考這鐵鏽味究竟從何而來——八區的所有建物都殘破不堪，管線生鏽也在所難免。但這些飲用水讓他回到兩年前的阿富汗，與陰暗的地窖重合。他們把約翰壓向柵欄，鐵鏽刺進他的皮膚，所有骨肉都彷彿要被擠出鐵桿間的空隙——

「華生醫師，你的肩傷有好一些嗎？」

勞拉・吉布森抱著一疊病歷，黑色眼睛毫不避諱地盯著他醫師袍下的槍傷，「你看起來很疲倦。」

約翰回想與他同住的統治階層——絕對不能走漏半點風聲。夏洛克也在昨晚警告過他，若是這件事公諸於世，惹上麻煩的只會有約翰一個，夏洛克無論如何都能全身而退——就憑著一張普魯士藍的證件。

「昨天睡得不太好。」約翰晃了晃手裡的水杯。

「是因為那個二區的統治階層？」

約翰替勞拉捏了把冷汗。當下他幾乎能確定勞拉會 **消失** 了——缺乏思慮的發言總是致命，一切思想罪名都由此而生。

「什麼？我不太清楚。」

約翰望了望斑駁的天花板，靠近牆壁的地方破了個洞，不時會有碎屑落下來。偶爾還會看見老鼠從那裡探出腦袋——這裡可是醫院。約翰想，消毒水、手術刀——以及老鼠。他無聲歎息。

「有個二區的人來了，你不知道嗎？」

醫院裡沒有監視器——至少約翰沒發現。但針孔攝影機與竊聽器就很難說了。八區的建築物有新有舊，通常新建築會更危險一些——你永遠不會拿到設計藍圖與管線配置圖。舊建築相對安全，只能由外監控，只要一個四面無窗、完全封閉的房間便能躲過鏡頭——好比診間。

但你仍然不會知道是否早在醫院啟用之前，統治階層就下令在建築中裝置針孔攝影機？雖然政府似乎從未頒布實施這項政策，然則有權不依法行事的統治階層，還是很可能這麼做。約翰不禁懷疑，這是否是他們用以挑起人民恐懼的一種手段，再藉由這種強烈情緒，迫使他們不得不像牲畜一般服從？

「不，我不感興趣。順帶一提，我得回去工作了。」

「你住在第五街上，對吧？」勞拉依然沒意識到自己的疏忽多麼嚴重，「有人在那裡看到一個穿著高級風衣的男人——那種傢伙不怎麼可能是八區居民，不是嗎？何況在這種時候，想不誤會都難。你應該知道，有些人會非法闖入一、二區撿破爛，那些奢侈品可能會幾經轉手來到八區。說不定是那種人，你覺得呢？」

約翰可不認為那張普魯士藍證件也能這麼撿到。他將馬克杯重新盛滿溫水，「我不知道。我只希望那些人離我越遠越好。」

八區的消息從來不曾這麼靈通。約翰心中閃過一個念頭：莫非沒有人管制這則流言？那夏洛克的警告是為了什麼？僅僅為了隱瞞他的姓名？約翰只覺得頭疼，便向勞拉表明自己確實該回到工作崗位上。

「小心一點，華生醫師。」勞拉在他關上門之前這麼說，「你永遠不知道會發生什麼。」

 

*

 

麥克・斯坦福曾和約翰共事一些時日，他們會在下午的交班時候碰面。約翰值的是早班，而麥克是晚班。兩人同樣在這骯髒破落的建築裡為八區居民看診，儘管從未挑明，他們似乎都明白彼此為何留在這裡。

走廊盡頭有一間燈光黯淡、通風不良的診間，那地方無時無刻不瀰漫著足以令人暈眩的消毒水氣味。來到此地工作必須學會的第一件事，便是如何在診間裡坐上好幾小時並保持頭腦清醒。約翰起初很難做到，但待他逐漸習慣戴著口罩呼吸後，他才發現這個粗製濫造未經粉刷的空間實際上是個天堂——沒有半扇窗戶！

這很可能是讓治安警察氣得跳腳的疏失或錯誤，也成功證明了第八號醫院屬於一九六〇年代以前的舊建築。

但光是這樣還不夠。

約翰利用一個中午，趁著其他人還在忙碌，將診間裡所有的燈關上。在全然的黑暗中，他沿牆行走，細細觀查著環境。待他重新碰到了診間的門把，約翰簡直要高興得歡呼——沒有紅色光點，沒有針孔攝影機！

這代表關上門後，只要不發出聲音，他所做的一切都無人可管。約翰將這重大發現伴隨的狂喜隱藏起來，他不能讓任何人得知這件事。

他留下來的理由就是這個。而麥克也是。這種情感與沙漠中瀕死邊緣的旅人發現一片綠洲同樣地澎湃。

「 _ 我準備辭職了。 _ 」

一日午後，麥克走進了診間。那時已近五點，是交班的時間。而這則訊息是被寫在紙上的——麥克還大費周章交到約翰的手裡。很明顯，這不是純粹的留話，麥克有更多事情想要告訴約翰。

約翰不知道麥克的來歷。在八區，你沒有機會與某個人深交，所有交談與會面的權利都被干涉或剝奪。約翰對麥克的印象便是那對厚重眼鏡之後的小眼睛。它們讓你看不出情緒，麥克也似乎總是心情愉悅——太愉悅了，約翰想，這不是那麼簡單的一件事。

「 _ 為什麼要用寫的？ _ 」約翰在一張廢紙的背面寫道。

「 _ 而你看起來並不訝異。 _ 」

約翰頓時明白——麥克早已發現診間的微妙之處。

「 _ 你也知道這裡沒有監視器？ _ 」

「 _ 對。但我不知道會不會被監聽。 _ 」

麥克身上確實有一股非同一般的氣質。約翰不禁思索，麥克是否與他擁有一樣的過去，是從那場大整肅裡倖存的居民？

「 _ 你為什麼要辭職？ _ 」

「 _ 約翰，原諒我有所隱瞞。這個世界裡，誠實是最容易株連他人的手段——無論有意，或者無心。 _ 」

一直到麥克「消失」之後，約翰才意識到他的選擇多麼無私。當誠實成了一種不費吹灰之力的構陷方法，我們還能恪守原則？誰又甘願將這份危殆藏於胸中，只為了不讓他人受牽連？

消失是死亡的委婉說法。這是約翰小時候就有的用法，無從追溯起源。每一位消失者死後不久，城區裡就會盛傳那人曾經的罪過——約翰深信這些流言很大一部分是治安警察放出來的，作為操控思想與約束外在行為的手段，讓你明瞭做了什麼事會迎來什麼後果。

麥克被指控的罪名有：懷有反動思想，以及非法收藏禁書。他在自己的住處被處決。

約翰不太明白麥克怎麼可能會想要謀反。至於所謂的禁書，包括莎士比亞、濟慈、狄更斯，所謂「傷風敗俗」的著作——舊時代應該毀滅，這些全是迂腐。

兩年之後的今日，約翰撥開了當年麥克的「反動」雲霧——麥克的無私延長了約翰兩年的壽命，可他依然諷刺地在劫難逃。

「華生醫師，」站在約翰面前的高大男子玩世不恭地看向他。而約翰桌面下的雙拳緊握。他不確定自己還能不能忍住口出惡言的衝動——

「你已經知道了他的結局。我想，你不會拒絕吧？」

 

*

 

糟透了。

約翰知道，自己必須做出抉擇——他說不準哪一個是生，哪一個是死。這是兩條平行的鋼索，同樣危險，永不交會。

今日發生的種種讓約翰在看見「新室友」時幾乎抬不起頭來——然而，一入門撲面而來的濃郁香氣讓他成功躲避了潛在的尷尬。

夏洛克蹺著腿，一派悠閒坐在沙發上。他手裡的馬克杯冒出縷縷白煙，這味道對約翰而言有種似曾相識的熟悉，卻無以名狀。

「那是什麼？」約翰發問。與在診間碰到的男人相較，夏洛克竟讓他感到莫名安心。約翰搖搖頭，嘗試把這個不祥的想法趕出腦袋。

「咖啡。」夏洛克沒望向他，只是翻閱著手裡的檔案，「我記得你們八區也有這玩意。」

「是嗎？」約翰走進廚房，正打算為自己倒杯水，卻冷不防發現流理臺上出現了一整包的咖啡豆——還有一臺磨豆機。

「夏洛克？這東西在八區是違禁品——」太多的過去令約翰生活得如同驚弓之鳥，一點不尋常就足以讓他忐忑不已。

「八區不是也有——噢，我想起來了。」夏洛克放下杯子，來到約翰身邊，並且打開櫥櫃，指向其中一個紙盒，「那些合成咖啡都是垃圾，一堆染色劑與化學香料。」語畢，他從袋子裡掬起一小捧咖啡豆湊到約翰眼前，「你該試試這個。阿拉比卡，聽過嗎？產地在巴西。」

約翰疑惑地瞅了夏洛克一下，後者給他一個催促的眼神，「你以為我會在咖啡裡下藥？」

聽了這話的約翰只得傾向前去，小心翼翼地吸一口氣。馥郁的芬芳讓約翰打從心底讚歎，卻未說出口，「跟市面上的咖啡很不一樣——難怪是違禁品。」

約翰知道自己聞過這種香氣。那時，他還沒上大學。一個明亮的早晨，父親坐在餐椅上翻閱報紙，手邊就擺著母親親自沖泡的咖啡。

八區有很多東西都被列為違禁品，包括咖啡豆、不會苦的茶葉、非加工肉品。那些東西，約翰不是沒見過——甚至享用過。然而這種時候，無知象徵著安全。他不願讓夏洛克從自己的舉手投足挖掘出任何細節。

「忘了和你說，我把你的床搬出來了。」

約翰回頭一望，果然看見自己的單人床可憐兮兮地待在起居室角落。他感覺苗頭不對，連忙推開臥室門板，便發現原先擺著單人床的地方換成了另一張雙人床——不同於他，嶄新的寢具，色彩潔白。

「這是什麼意思？」約翰雙手抱胸，強迫自己不去妄加猜測夏洛克這麼做的可能——他或許只是為了讓自己在八區的日子過得舒服一些，約翰不得不接受他的鳩佔鵲巢。他辦不到奴顏媚骨，但至少可以避免正面交鋒。話一出口，他又反悔了。夏洛克大概巴不得讓他滾到第十一區。

「你想問什麼？」

「我是指——這張床。」約翰突地語塞，「你——不是真的要我和你睡吧？」

至此，夏洛克一瞬不瞬，語氣全無變化，滿臉平淡地說：

「你覺得呢？」

 

*

 

約翰知道，六十年前的倫敦不是這樣的。

如今的倫敦，充斥著混凝土與玻璃。所有的舊時代痕跡都被摧毀殆盡——大笨鐘被爆破成碎屑、聖保羅座堂遭焚毀、柯芬園如今光禿一片。

約翰只在照片中見過大笨鐘及聖保羅座堂，那些模糊的圖片被釘在報到所裡的牆壁上。約翰曾細讀過那些相片底下的文字：「推翻資本主義！光榮的時代正來臨！」後面又用更小的字寫上：「壓榨勞工的證據——毫無用處、只為娛樂資本家的巨大廢品！」

在這些舊照片的旁邊，是高解析度的今日倫敦照：擦得晶亮，近乎透明的玻璃、整齊劃一的建築樣式、呈完美直角的混凝土外牆、人臉辨識系統、自駕車——約翰知道，那就是統治階層生活的地方。

他屬於不認識大笨鐘的世代。約翰出生時，革命已經落幕。他從沒聽過整點時的鐘響，更沒參加過聖保羅座堂的聖誕彌撒。在奧德瑞，宗教信仰可不是主流——沒有偶像崇拜、沒有經典，你唯一需要相信的，就是統治階層永遠不會覆亡。

在約翰居住的第五街上，有個「老瘋癲」羅傑・皮爾森。他是經歷那場革命，又度過大整肅的居民——在大整肅中喪生的多為中上階層與統治階層，像羅傑這樣生存過兩起重大事件的庶民其實不在少數。他數度因為買不到滿意的茶葉在安傑洛的店鋪裡大吵大鬧，也因此獲得了現在的稱號。

約翰不敢隨意和羅傑交談，因為他知道羅傑也是注定要消失的人。當你有了這層危機意識，除非執意自投火坑，否則正常人不會願意接近這種傢伙。

然而，約翰一直知道，自己不是標準的庶民——即便在過去，他也不是一位正統的 **統治階層** 。他沒有資格戀舊，因為那個時代他根本沒經歷過。但他對於所有遭毀棄的過去心生嚮往，他一直在八區裡尋找舊時代的遺跡，渴盼能與過去更多點聯繫。

這也是為什麼，當所有人說羅傑是「老瘋癲」，約翰卻在他眼裡看見一份飽經摧殘、戒慎恐懼，對生命的執著——萬一這城市，甚至這世界從來不是我們認為的樣子？約翰很早就問過自己這個問題，然而在阿富汗發生的種種已成了他心上的一根刺。一想起，便是疼得徹骨。

隨之而來的通常是約翰對父母的記憶——如果他能以第三者的角度評斷，他肯定也會認為他的父母早早顯露出了非正統的跡象。他在這樣的環境中成長，在學校教育及家庭思想的矛盾中茁壯，再因懼怕鐵梯上的一腳與肩膀裡的一顆子彈而噤聲——他成為統治階層需要的人，無知、不具主見、易於管理。

不過，你也知道的——眼見從來不能為憑。

 

*

 

約翰不能和任何人講述自己的困擾。他只有兩種選擇：向治安警察或夏洛克自首，接著被押往第十一區。或者，坐以待斃，讓自己走上麥克・斯坦福的老路。

「你知道我們為什麼找上你——你肯定也知道夏洛克・福爾摩斯為什麼找上你。」賽巴斯汀在診間裡久久沒有坐下，他並沒有告訴約翰自己的姓氏，只說出了名字。賽巴斯汀那副德性讓約翰感受到了下決定的急迫，「他也是大整肅的倖存者。」

「然後呢？維安部沒必要追殺一個倖存者。他們通常是最不會惹是生非的族群。如果有人經歷過大整肅還打算造反，那就是他沒見識。」

「恰恰相反。」賽巴斯汀從衣兜裡亮出一把手槍。過程不會超過三秒，卻讓約翰驚訝地狠狠抽一口涼氣——違禁品，那是最碰不得的違禁品之一！

「我可以舉報你，現在就能。」約翰無力地威脅道。

「我們也是那樣對麥克的。你還記得吧？」

麥克被指涉擁有反動思想。儘管約翰起初並不知道他與他擁有一樣的背景，但約翰非常篤定麥克不可能跟造反革命扯上半點關係。而確認身份之後，更是佐證了約翰的猜測——能活下來已經不容易，誰還想要再經歷一次？

他終於知道這是怎麼回事了。

「你為什麼會有一把手槍？從治安警察身上偷來的？」

「不是每個倖存者都和你一樣懦弱，約翰・華生。只要信念夠堅定，沒有什麼事辦不到。『不擇手段』可以用在任何方面——一切只是你想不想的問題。」

約翰早已學會如何道貌岸然，就算是一面行走著，一面回想如此懾人的記憶，他手裡的瓷杯都不曾傾斜半分。他將自己的嘴唇貼上杯壁，被迫接受而產生的反感抗拒隱藏進他闔起的眼睛——夏洛克會如何解讀他的表情？他刻意營造的輕鬆是否成功，端看夏洛克的一句話或一個皺眉。

「咖啡很香。」約翰又補上一句：「謝謝。」此話並非純然的言不由衷。事實上，高溫早已讓他在有餘裕品嚐出任何滋味之前退卻，他只感到舌尖由麻木逐漸轉疼，不過約翰依然強迫自己面不改色嚥下一口滾燙的液體。

他找不出任何一種合理的、足以自我說服的解釋，用以說明夏洛克為何在早晨泡一杯咖啡給一個八區庶民。

一切的主導者此時正在扶手椅上端詳他，從他手杖在地板上的落點，再到約翰握得死緊的右手。最終，他回到他的眼睛。那是一場試煉，堪比水淹火燎的酷刑。

「你的腿是心理疾病，」夏洛克向後靠了靠，「知道嗎？」

「我不在乎那是不是心理疾病，夏洛克。」約翰道出那名字時依舊疏離，彷彿一個被強加上去的助詞，「我知道它再也不會好了。」

「我能醫好你，」夏洛克瞥了他一眼，「你信不信？」

「我是一位醫生。我醫不好這條該死的腿。」

「約翰，那兩者並不衝突。你的專業是創傷外科及一般外科，可不是心理諮詢。」

「你怎麼知道？」

「我能夠得到所有八區居民的資料，從一個人的出生到死亡。」

「沒有任何人診斷過我——你怎麼能說是心理疾病？」

「我推理出來的。」

「什麼意思？」

「 **我知道你經歷過什麼。** 」夏洛克倏地起身，「我會治好你，懂嗎？在那之前，我們必須建立互信的基礎。」

互信？約翰差些就要笑出聲來。令他淪落至此的是二區的傢伙，使他跛足的依舊是那些可恨之徒——他怎麼可能相信這樣一個滿口謊言、惺惺作態的族群？

「你的好意，我心領了。」約翰又啜飲一口咖啡，這次他終於能嘗到一絲苦澀，「但是，夏洛克，你來八區想必有更重要的事得做。」

「沒錯。而且，我需要你。」

約翰愣了一愣，莫非夏洛克的咖啡是為了讓約翰接受這份請託？

「我知道你在想什麼——我不可能用咖啡賄賂你。你或許不會甘願對我忠誠，但你不會違抗我。」

他帶著約翰來到屋裡的一扇門前，「你的住處很特別，浴室有兩扇門。往後我可能會有些事對你說——真正隱私與重要的事，但我不想被監視器側錄，就算我知道是誰管理監視器也一樣。我們分別由兩扇門進去，中間間隔十分鐘。我確認過，這間公寓建於一九六〇年代以前，沒有內部監控設備。算你走運。」

「什麼？你要我做什麼？」

「我把所有應該告訴你的都說明白了。現在，走進浴室。我會離開這間屋子十分鐘，門不會上鎖。也就是，你有十分鐘完全不受監控的時間。至於怎麼運用，是你的決定。」

 

*

 

約翰非常明白夏洛克的意思，他想 **測試** 他。

前軍醫將一個玻璃水杯抵在門上，耳朵貼在杯底，細聽外頭的動靜。腳步聲漸遠，終止於一聲門的開闔——夏洛克確實離開了屋子，他擁有完全的隱私。

天知道他怎麼會那麼輕易信任夏洛克的話？說不定夏洛克只是在矇騙他。又或，在室內非法裝設針孔攝影機正是這位統治階層會耍的手段？

約翰仰頭望去，浴室沒有窗戶，他必須捨棄任何從門以外的出入口脫逃的可能。若他趁著不受監控的幾分鐘逃離這地方，又有何處可去？

夏洛克讓他的抉擇日提前了——如果兩者都是鋌而走險，仔細權衡利弊，其實相差無幾。那麼，採納賽巴斯汀的提議？約翰倚著浴缸，瞪著毫無雕飾的門板。

「你們想造反？」

「華生醫師，你的用詞說明 **他們** 徹底馴化了你，」賽巴斯汀撐開的衣兜袋口使約翰不斷瞥見螢光燈照在手槍上的反射光點，「這怎麼會是『造反』？正義與真理存於你心中。」

「正義與真理」出自賽巴斯汀的口，總讓約翰感覺辜負了這些字彙的正向含義，「聽著，我沒興趣參與你們的遊戲。現在，請你出去——」

「夏洛克・福爾摩斯和你是同居關係，你還不知道這有多麼難得嗎？最危險的就是最安全的地方，他能貼身監視你，你難道不能還治其人之身？」

「我不做臥底、不當副手，別想要我為你們效力。」

賽巴斯汀臉色一沉，約翰有十足把握他將要聽見的不是什麼好話。他的視線不著痕跡地掃向賽巴斯汀的衣兜，又接著移向別處。

「麥克。想想麥克的結局。我們可以用完全一樣的方式送你下地獄。」

「說真的——我不那麼認為。」

約翰看準賽巴斯汀還在疑惑，猛地從椅子上起來，用手杖打落他衣兜裡露出半截的手槍，再迅速地掃到腳邊拾起。一切流暢得彷彿經過精密計算，「華生醫師，這個選擇並不明智——」那人慌了陣腳，也從椅子上起身。約翰見賽巴斯汀有所動作，便將槍口對準他的腦袋喝斥道：「閉嘴，不准動！雙手高舉過頭！」

見賽巴斯汀滿臉不甘願地舉起手，約翰再度開口：

「坐下。我得問你幾個問題：是誰派你來的？」

「和一個統治階層同住，果然助長了你的自信？打破了八區規定，逍遙法外的感受很不錯，是不是？」

「回答我的問題！」約翰此時已站到賽巴斯汀身旁，槍管緊緊抵著他的太陽穴，甚至開始泛紅。

「理查・布魯克，」賽巴斯汀滿不在乎，「這是他現在的名字。」

「他是誰？」

「不懦弱的倖存者，華生醫師。能夠帶領我們脫離苦海的人。」

約翰望了望手上的腕錶，距離夏洛克離開已經過了八分鐘。花了那麼久且得來不易的時間躊躇，似乎冥冥之中早了他的意志一步做出抉擇。

他恨統治階層，這點無庸置疑。但是夏洛克——

約翰有種直覺，他不屬於那些一味效忠的狂熱份子。有時心思是能夠一眼辨明的，哪怕只是短暫的對視，一次誰也不曾留心的眼神交流——人們暴露出自己，也飢渴地解讀著他人。一切原始的狂野只消持續一秒，便足以讓你心懸一個月。

約翰不禁懷疑，這是否就是孤獨的併發症——呼朋引伴的想望。但那個對象居然不是別人，正是二區的統治階層。他知道這想法荒謬極了——然而約翰更明白，這不是一杯咖啡能達到的效果。肯定還有別的什麼。

他想，他準備好了——這不是向奧德瑞、向夏洛克效忠，他只不過是選擇苟活。約翰不在乎這個世界幾年、幾十年甚至幾百年後會如何發展，他應該做的只有安身立命，不讓阿富汗的記憶重演。

九分五十七。

九分五十八。

九分五十九——約翰沒聽到任何聲響，然而錶盤上的指針指向十二點時，屋子大門被打開了。接著是浴室門。

「約翰，這是你的選擇。」夏洛克冷冷地道，沒有訝異更沒有欣喜，「我給了十分鐘的時間，但你不選擇離開。」

「對。」

「所以，你會聽從我的指令？」

「如果它們不算無理。」

「還有但書——好吧。」夏洛克撇了撇嘴，那樣的動作讓他看起來不那麼機械無情，不過下一瞬，他又斂起了情緒，「轉身，把你所有衣服脫掉。」

「什麼？」

「這不是一個無理的指令。以示公平，我也會脫掉我的。」

「我不是在意公平的問題——夏洛克，為什麼我要——」

「我說了，這不是無理的指令。我會告訴你原委。衣服脫好了就遞給我，它們暫時會被扔到門外去。還有，打開蓮蓬頭。我們的交談必須這樣進行。」

 

*

 

當約翰終於一絲不掛，任自己最後褪下的衣物隨著重力落在地上——見鬼了，夏洛克拿走了它，並且如他說的一樣，扔往外頭，接著鎖門。

他感受到夏洛克低下身取走他的貼身衣物時，那陣無意噴在他腿部的氣息——約翰面壁站著，這毫無預警的刺激令他猛然顫了一顫。並非出於情慾，只是命令與服從、訕笑與羞恥。他讓水流聲充斥自己的耳，嘗試讓大聲過份的心跳停止衝擊鼓膜。

「我說過會告訴你。」

夏洛克將一隻手搭上約翰受傷的肩膀。那力道極輕，然而約翰明白夏洛克隨時做好了 **懲罰** 他的準備。

他緩緩開口：

「你是一位戰士。」

「曾經是。」

「不。你依然是。」

約翰知道問題出在哪裡了——跟那杯咖啡一點關係都沒有。

他不知道夏洛克的聲線為何該死的居然具有說服力與吸引力。他深吸一口氣穩住自己：

「那不重要。」

「華生上尉。這當然重要。」

約翰頭一次詛咒浴室裡的磁磚——它們漸漸蒙上了水霧，卻還是能看出依稀色彩輪廓。夏洛克信守諾言，同樣赤身裸體，就站在他身後——「我不信任你的衣服。老實說，也同樣不信任我的。」

約翰差些就要回過頭看夏洛克，抬起的下頷硬生生定在半空，隨後又萬分尷尬地撇向浴室另一側。

「我來到八區，是一項秘密行動。知道的只有警察局長，沒有通知基層治安警察，他們依然很可能把我抓去訊問。在八區的街道上，我和你是完全地位對等的，受制於治安警察的監控——他們全部訓練有素，能在你毫無感知的情況下，往衣服上裝置監聽器。他們大多穿著便衣，你根本無法察覺。」

「那也沒必要讓我把內褲給脫了！」

「防不勝防。」夏洛克朝約翰站近一步，「而你——」

約翰有些無措，夏洛克的吐息擦過他耳廓。他又開始思考監視器的問題——如果有不知情的人看到了螢幕？這是否代表他們的所作所為會被曲解——

「噢！」

約翰痛苦地喘息，刺激收縮的肌肉讓他蜷縮起來，夏洛克卻用雙手制住了他，強迫約翰維持立正姿勢。

「專心聽我說話。」

約翰艱難地點點頭。這個渾帳剛剛狠狠按了一下他的肩傷！

「我們打算將你培訓成一位優秀的治安警察。」

「什麼？」

「你有能力，也有條件。」

「不，夏洛克。我並不想——」

「這無關你的意願。」

「你的意思是，」約翰嘗試將夏洛克所言理出頭緒，「你要我——逮捕自己的鄰居，並且處決他們？」

「如果他們違反了秩序守則。什麼時候了，你還有鄰居情誼？這世上只剩下背叛與受背叛、盟友與敵人，而且沒有絕對、沒有永恆。」

他做不來，他就是做不來。約翰閉起眼睛，無法想像自己成為那些罪大惡極者。

「從今以後，你正式成為我的副手。」

約翰想起他曾信誓旦旦告訴賽巴斯汀，他不會做一位副手——好樣的，他推翻了過去的自己。

「待在這裡，五分鐘之後出來。」夏洛克命令道，約翰聽見門扉敞開又關上。

他瞪著傾瀉而下的水流。對於未來，他只能看見一片茫然。


	3. Chapter 3

賽巴斯汀肯定和治安警察有關係。約翰暗忖著，如果夏洛克的出現只有警察局長知道，代表賽巴斯汀背後的勢力，可能來頭不小。

想起夏洛克的計劃，約翰就不住心寒。每一個城區都有設置警局，是維安部的派出機構。治安警察手上有一份名單，記錄所有「潛在犯罪份子」，約翰猜測賽巴斯汀的名字肯定在那上頭——還有理查・布魯克。

他們最主要的工作，便是四處搜查、逮捕、處決。

除了思想控制，檢查收支也是他們的職責之一。所有職業中，生活最困難的就是商人。你必須把一切所得上繳國庫，之後再和其他人一樣到報到所領配給金。為了確保沒有貪污贓款，商店常常成為抽查目標，也是治安警察找麻煩的對象。

能得到治安警察這個職位的，全都是當局指派，一般庶民不可能挑戰他們的絕對權威。但也有些人和治安警察處得不錯，甚至互相稱呼彼此的小名。他們通常是竊盜慣犯或者搶匪，進出監獄無數次的那種——當然，不是第十一區。不可能是第十一區。

在奧德瑞，輕率的言語比殺人還要不可饒恕。犯下普通刑事案件的罪犯會關押在郊外的監牢，然而政治犯不是被當場處死就是送往第十一區——那是所有人的噩夢，連提到這個地方都打心底恐懼。

幾乎 **沒有人** 活著從十一區出來。即便免於一死，出來的時候也完全不成人形——約翰曾在電視裡看過一個政治犯的自白：「我很感謝他們在我徹底錯誤之前導正了我——天啊，我不知道我原本會做出什麼事——他們救了我！他們救了我……」那個政治犯頓時哭得像個孩子。約翰發現電視螢幕裡的男人眼部瘀青尚未完全消去，門牙少了兩顆，鼻樑被打斷兩——不，三次。身體嚴重前傾，佝僂的姿態讓人無法辨認他的年齡——背部脊椎錯位，約翰揣測，大概有人狠狠地打了他一頓。

這一點也不出人意表。政治犯永遠罪不可赦，比殺人、強暴還要為人詬病。

這段自白影片全國上下播出後，那個男人就再也沒出現過了——或者說，約翰知道他再也不會出現了，他會真真正正地消失，如同風中沙塵。

免於一死只是在十一區裡——應該赴死的人永遠不會有例外。

為了讓自己死得好看一些，約翰選擇了從軍。

人類有時會有一種預感：好比約翰一直深信自己不會活得多長，也沒有什麼安享天年——他很早就明白這件事。他寧願讓戰場成為他最終的葬身之處。

基本上，庶民頂多只能成為列兵，軍官屬於統治階層——換言之，二區以下的人永遠別想著升遷。那些可悲的、三到五區的中上階層搶破了頭也搶不到一個小小的下士。做了再多貢獻，都只能看著上頭搶走所有功勞，將一切歸因於他們的「指導有方」。

所以，當夏洛克稱呼他「華生上尉」，約翰只覺得滿鼻腔的血腥氣——受傷的不是他自己，而是某個六區列兵的腿——被手榴彈炸斷，一截脛骨裸露在外。砲火、槍聲、嘶吼輪流轟炸，他試著排除那些噪音，將紗布纏綁在血肉模糊的殘肢上。

約翰深吸一口氣，他的手又開始顫抖了。

最可惡的是，他們給予庶民百姓的知識永遠是半吊子。約翰深深體會到這一點。打個比方，八區醫院的人事室主管其實還是位心臟外科醫師——一個對冠狀動脈一知半解的人還能勝任這個職位？約翰不敢苟同。

對政府而言，知識是可怕且具毀滅性的。他們需要順從且無知的人民——可惜的是，總有人反其道而行。

 

*

  
夏洛克・福爾摩斯一向對報紙興趣缺缺，那些滿是油墨的紙張之於他只是早飯差強人意的配餐。他總是漫不經心、一語不發地翻閱過一整份每日秩序報，偶爾停下來細讀某個版面——「犯罪角（the Criminal Corner）」，夏洛克這麼稱呼，通常是指第六面的右上區域，絕大多數刑案報導都會刊登在那裡。   
「所以，你只對那些東西有興趣？」約翰啜飲一口夏洛克的咖啡，沒發現那人的眼神從紙上移開了一瞬，「殺人或者擄人勒贖之類的？」   
「什麼？哦，不。當然沒有。」夏洛克啪的一聲闔起報紙，折疊起來擺在餐盤旁，接著重新拾起刀叉在烤番茄與太陽蛋之間隔開一道護城河，「我感興趣的東西從來不會出現在報紙上。這些案子簡單過頭了，知道嗎？只是危害社會而已。」   
「但它們通常足夠糟糕了。」   
「它們之中至少有五分之四不及你在戰場上看到的創傷——會讓你恐懼的，是犯罪背後的惡意。你不願意相信人性有多險惡，約翰。這樣對你沒有好處。」   
「可是——」約翰怯怯地住口了。

是的，這是國家給予他的觀念：要他仇恨、要他憎惡。要他相信這世界從來不具良善，沒有希望、沒有目標、沒有自主意識。

「我注意到你的左肩膀，」約翰想起浴室裡的談話，忍不住抿緊了嘴唇。而夏洛克瞧了一眼他的反應之後接續著問：「怎麼回事？」

「你的嘍囉們。」約翰抑制下語氣裡的憤憤不平，但，老天，任誰都辦不到心生歡喜。

夏洛克輕輕地笑了一下：「這是在告狀？打小報告？」

「就算是，一切也不會有什麼不同。」

「噢，那可是你說的——別忘了，你是一位預備治安警察，你很可能在不久的將來搶走他的飯碗。好吧，告訴我，哪一個治安警察開槍打了你？」

夏洛克的目光裡飽含著熱切——約翰無法明白他的雀躍。抵擋不住的報復心理嗾使他依然吐露出實話：「我不知道——但是他長得不高。」

「刪去法？好吧，讓我們試試。髮色？」

「棕……不，黑色。或者深棕色。」

「瞳色？」

「沒看清楚。」

「有戴眼鏡嗎？」

「好像有。」

「他的制服是什麼顏色？」

「軍綠色。」

「比爾・墨瑞。」夏洛克打了個響指，「好了，現在你知道他是誰了。」

「你把所有治安警察的長相跟名字都背起來了？」

「老實說，這並不難，對我也有必要。會佩槍的只有制服警察，而且是治安警察中的少數。他們之所以有如此『輝煌』的成果，很大一部分要感謝便衣警察以及民眾通報。」

約翰僵直了身子，「通報？」

「你在八區住了這麼久，居然不知道這個制度？」夏洛克歎了口氣，「如果民眾舉發身邊的潛在犯罪份子，就可以獲得一筆不小的賞金。」

「這樣豈不是會造成很多冤獄？」

「就像是化療，約翰。」夏洛克的表情帶著不真切的同情，「為了根除禍害，有些人必須犧牲。」

當下，約翰覺得這個男人肯定是 **瘋了** ，他憤怒地回道：「所以，這就是你希望見到的？」

約翰的一番話成功撕破了夏洛克的偽裝。統治階層臉上的名正言順已不復在，取而代之的是強詞奪理之後的羞慚。夏洛克微微皺起眉頭：「約翰？」

「當我什麼也沒說。」前軍醫聳肩，挑起夏洛克的怒火可不是什麼好事。但當他再次回過頭確認情況，卻似乎瞥見夏洛克嘴角掛著的笑意。

這男人到底在想什麼？

一聲提示音讓兩人不約而同望向了夏洛克的手機。未加密的螢幕，約翰如果有意，絕對能讀出上頭的訊息——然而，他可是一點好奇心都沒有。

「四起自殺案。已經是封鎖消息的極限。——L」

「錯了。（Wrong.）那根本不是自殺。——SH」

夏洛克現在幾乎能說是神采奕奕了——他將雙手合攏抵在下頷，約翰隱約聽出他正在低聲自言自語著什麼「法醫」之類的字眼，之後又猛地從沙發上彈起身：「約翰，我相信你不介意和我出門去逛逛吧？」

「我介意。我不——」

「到臥室去，換套衣服。對了，你可能需要檢查屍體，找件方便行動的衣服穿。」

 

*

 

約翰站在一幢老舊建築前，外牆粉刷的油漆斑駁，原先鮮豔的色彩如今都萬分黯淡。室內被探照燈照射的區塊一片慘白，與角落陰影形成強烈對比，散發令人不安的詭譎氣氛。他的同伴已經迫不及待邁開大步走進屋裡，前軍醫卻依然猶豫不定。在一陣徒勞無功的掙扎之後，他依然拄著拐杖跟了上去。

「我為什麼要在這裡？」約翰不耐地問，「聽著，我真的不想——」

夏洛克揮了揮手要他噤聲，這時約翰才發現有個男人從門口踱了進來——「雷斯垂德。告訴我細節。」

名為雷斯垂德的男子瞧了一眼在室內來回走動的警察，「沒有流血。死法和前三例相同，是服毒自殺。」

「我說過——那不是自殺。能夠掩蓋三起殺人案，算你們厲害。怎麼現在才來找我？」

「夏洛克，我知道你有任務在身，相信我，若不是我——」

「……走頭無路了，否則絕不會來找我？」

雷斯垂德吁了一口氣，「對。」

接著，他的話被旁邊一位法醫的尖銳問題截斷，「喂，這邊怎麼有個——」男人的視線投向約翰，像是被發現了最不可告人的秘密，「滾出去！這裡不是你該待的地方！」

「閉嘴，安德森。」此時，夏洛克伸出手搭上約翰的右肩。這舉動近乎友好，讓約翰有一瞬間的迷失——但他很快恢復理智，並且明白自己該做的，就是盡責地飾演夏洛克分派給他的角色。夏洛克沒理會安德森，依然盯著面前的中年男子，「雷斯垂德，他是和我一起的，約翰・華生。約翰，這是雷斯垂德督察。」夏洛克終於解釋。

「你信得過八區的人？」安德森毫不修飾地問。

「廢話，當然可以。」統治階層起先是惱怒，隨後又帶著某種過度的愉悅表情說，「而且我能肯定，他比這裡的任何一位法醫都要優秀。」

「噢，隨你吧——」安德森翻了翻眼球，嘟嚷著離開。

「說到哪了？」

「服毒自殺。」

「唔，是的。」雷斯垂德垂下腦袋，顧慮重重地瞥了約翰一眼，不自覺放低了音量：「之前我們以為不過是巧合，直到第四位受害者出現——」督察從女警手裡拿過一只文件夾，翻開其中一頁，一個名字被螢光筆做了劃記。

「珍妮佛・威爾森，也就是躺在那邊的女士——是一位模範居民。這樣的評比等級持續了五年，相當了不起。」

「跟前面三起謀殺有什麼關係？」

「他們全是模範居民，記錄都是持續性。最短的是三年，最長的是連續七年被評為優等。」

奧德瑞裡所有居民每年都會接受評比。等級排序由高到低分別是優等（S［superb］）、甲等（A）、乙等（B）及丙等（C）。在一月一日寄到家中的評比單上標註「S」的，就是模範居民。

「反對派激進份子？」夏洛克沉吟道，「比對過監視器畫面和紅名單（the Red List）了嗎？」

「紅名單」便是記錄反對派——也就是潛在犯罪份子——的名單。選擇紅色，象徵著一種聯想的恐懼：流血、痛苦，與死亡。

「這就是第二個疑點——」言及此，雷斯垂德的臉色有些難看，「所有受害人都是在廢墟裡被發現。他們叫了計程車到破舊建築附近，最後死在那裡。你知道，那些地方的監視器很少，這些人最後被錄下的身影也都是孤身一人。」

「可真有趣，不是嗎？」夏洛克望了望約翰，「你有什麼想法？」

「我連屍體都還沒見到，能有什麼想法？」

「那邊，」夏洛克指了指另一頭，「去研究一下她的死因，我等等過去。雷斯垂德和我有些事要談。」

待約翰走遠之後，雷斯垂德憂心忡忡地啟口：

「讓一個庶民知道這麼多，真的好嗎？」

夏洛克飛快地瞟了眼他們對話中的主角，接著轉回去看雷斯垂德，「你聽過『倖存者（the Survivors）』吧？」

「你的意思是？」

「他就是一例。而且，狀況比較棘手。他屬於T-28計劃的其中一環。」

雷斯垂德皺了皺眉，「T-28……天啊，是那個——」

「沒錯。你知道約翰・華生有多重要了吧？我要你查出這個人的背景，越仔細越好——雖然我在二區的時候已經審閱過一遍，但你這裡或許會有更新的資料。最重要的是犯罪記錄，就算一個小小的竊盜罪都不能遺漏。」

 

*

 

約翰將手杖扔在地板上，繃著臉在屍體旁蹲下身。他才剛湊近威爾森女士微微發青的臉龐，一股刺激氣味便直衝腦門，教他反胃。

天殺的，他為什麼要跟著夏洛克・福爾摩斯來這種鬼地方活受罪？約翰抿著唇想，這些事跟他一點關係也沒有，他的出現更不是治安警察樂見的——哪個方面都說不通。

「如何？」夏洛克的聲音自頭頂上方傳來。約翰用鋁拐杖支起身子，一時重心不穩，統治階層便伸出手穩住他——「唔，謝謝。」約翰對於夏洛克鮮少流露的善意感到不慣，但仍舊行所無事：「被自己的嘔吐物噎死。屍體上聞不出酒味，可能是癲癇發作——」

「被下藥，很明顯。」

「什麼？」

「之前的三起案件。」

「噢，沒錯，是的。」約翰拍拍身上的灰塵，而夏洛克在屍體旁繞了繞，彎下身從珍妮佛・威爾森的口袋裡拿出一條橘黃色繩帶，底下繫著一張護貝過、像是名片的紙卡。

「現在我們知道威爾森女士是左撇子、婚姻不美滿、在工廠工作。但我們面對的是一位連環殺手——」

「你從哪裡看出——」雷斯垂德突地出聲。

「得了吧，雷斯垂德。看看她的腕錶！你會把手錶戴在左手，而她的皮革錶則是戴在右手。她無名指上的戒痕還很清晰，但戒指已不知所蹤。可能是分居了——或者離婚。戒痕相當深，可見這枚戒指並不鬆，要取下來必須花不少力氣。這麼決絕的做法更可能是離婚。她的手部皮膚粗糙，還長了繭，如果是需要抬重物的工作，上臂應當會比較發達，但這位女士並沒有。這樣一來，她就很可能是位女工，恰好她口袋裡的工作證證明了這一點。」

「太棒了。（That's brilliant.）」

「你說什麼？」

約翰承受著夏洛克鋒利的注視，他不經思考的讚美並非為了奉承——他是真心的，儘管這份真心某方面背叛了他，可他並沒有一個字的謊話。

約翰正想說明，雷斯垂德卻打斷了他：

「這些能幫助我們逮到那傢伙嗎？」

「恐怕不能，」夏洛克脫下乳膠手套，「這是無差別復仇行為，而且，是衝著我們來的。」

「誰敢那麼做？」約翰問。儘管他相當確定自己不屬於夏洛克意指的「我們」。

「約翰，你是不是把我們當成無所不能了？」

雷斯垂德訝異不已，卻一語不發。約翰從屍體身上抬起眼睛，夏洛克就站在對邊。

「我只想告訴你——許多事情不是你以為的那個樣子。」

 

*

 

約翰確實比一般庶民知道的還要多——他在二十九歲之前屬於擁有普魯士藍證件的族群。但他已經很久沒有想起那段日子了——他似乎也不能想起。他應該要感激身邊的一切。他應該感謝自己還活著。

約翰了解每一個行政區警局都設有流言處。顧名思義，就是掌管流言。謠言不會止於智者，受核可的流言會恆久長存，一如英雄史詩般為人傳頌。而它的對立面則會被強制清除，用的是什麼方法，不得而知。

流言處的上級機關也是維安部，而約翰逐漸發現這有多麼弔詭——他 **不應該** 知道統治者維克多・崔佛的個性弱點，更不應該知道國內蠢蠢欲動的叛變危機——雖然統治階層之間的易主著實和庶民沒什麼關聯，但這些無異於國家機密的訊息就這麼鬧得滿城風雨？

他唯一的解釋是：麥克羅夫特已經讓維安部成為完全的獨立機構，不再受一區支使。

「我相信你和我們一樣，受夠了統治階層。」

賽巴斯汀在槍口旁說，「所以，加入我們。否則你一輩子就只能這樣過下去。」

「這樣過下去沒什麼不好。」診間裡，約翰又接著說，「讓我搞清楚幾件事：你們不只是想推翻維克多・崔佛，還想推翻麥克羅夫特？」

「他們都是差不多的傢伙——你看不出來嗎？」

「或許吧。但那跟我沒有關係。」

「看來我必須用其他方式說服你，」賽巴斯汀露出微笑，「現在讓我告訴你，可憐的麥克發生什麼事。」

約翰緊了緊手裡的槍，「我不想聽，閉上你的嘴。」

「你以為他真的是死在家裡嗎？想得太美了。那是流言處審查過的版本——真正的故事是，他被送進了第十一區。」

十一區。約翰蹙了蹙眉。

「家裡放幾本英國大文豪的書籍確實難以構成『反動』，所以，我們加工了一下事實。至於第十一區是我們的安排。你也看到了，他的罪狀不需要被折磨致死，但他不願意和我們合作——如果他可以再深思熟慮一些，就能平安無事。」

約翰手中的槍被賽巴斯汀奪了回去，「你應該看得出來，方才是我讓你的，手槍也是被我故意露在外頭。我不可能受制於一個跛子——約翰・華生，不管你曾經是誰，現在都只是一個可悲的小庶民，和雜草一樣卑微。你無力決定你的命運。」

約翰經過第七街時，一陣暈眩突地襲擊了他，所有思緒就此中斷。約翰的視野猛地轉成了一片刺目的白，像是案發現場的探照燈朝著他的眼睛直直照射，耳內響起恐怖的蜂鳴，讓他除了尖銳鳴聲之外什麼也聽不見。約翰遮起自己的雙眼，那道光束沒有方向，即便是闔起了眼，還是能感覺來自四面八方的光線穿透了眼瞼、通過虹膜，最後刺進水晶體。他不受控地流淚，無關悲傷，是身體的本能反應。

路上行人有的朝他瞥了一眼，更多是視若無睹向前行進。共通點在於，沒有一個人願意停下來幫助他——約翰知道自己不該這麼做，他卻想起那雙在廢棄空屋裡穩住他的手。

這不是件好事。

約翰倚著電線桿，調勻自己的呼吸，直到白光悉數從眼前散去，世界回復一片灰濛黯淡。

此時，他卻瞥見一張熟悉的面孔——雷斯垂德。他站在街角，臉上神情居然是明明白白的憐憫——約翰那混沌的腦袋裡即刻掠過一個想法：

夏洛克・福爾摩斯是個騙子。

 

*

 

「我剛剛看見了約翰・華生。」雷斯垂德脫下外套，並且往椅背上披掛，「他似乎……很痛苦。」

夏洛克揚了揚眉，臉上沒有笑意，把香菸從嘴邊移開，「什麼意思？」

「他突然臉色發白，腳步不穩，歪歪斜斜往路邊走——他差點就要到街上去給車撞了，後來我才知道他是在尋找一個支撐物。他靠在電線桿上，遮著眼睛，像直視太陽時會做的那樣——」

「我明白。」夏洛克一臉漠不關心將菸灰抖落在菸灰缸裡，「他很好，他沒事。」

「你是不是……做得有點過火了？」

「那是他自己的問題。」夏洛克煩躁地說，「這不是我們今天碰面的目的。上次我要的資料，你調到了嗎？」

「我已經盡了全力。」雷斯垂德避開菸灰缸，遞給夏洛克一個灰色文件夾，「但是，為什麼是他？」

「你不需要知道。」夏洛克翻開文件夾，隨意瀏覽過第一個頁面——名字、年齡、身高、籍貫，這些細項他早已倒背如流。

「第五燧發槍團軍醫，階級上尉，倫敦大學醫學博士。你有沒有想過，為什麼這些學院還要保留地名？倫敦已經不存在了，現在是一群沒腦袋富豪住的地方。」

「為了方便辨認？」

「我也這麼想。或許它們哪天會被編號——就像行政區一樣。你和我，總有一天也會失去名字。」

夏洛克的語氣沒有憎恨，也沒有贊同。他只是將話鋒一轉：「犯罪記錄是空白的？」

雷斯垂德十指交叉，緊張地嚥了唾沫之後說：「我知道八區是庶民區中治安狀況最差的，但是這個男人乾淨得過份——我是指，他的資料少之又少，幾乎不出席活動，公開場合也見不到他。他很少出門，除了家和醫院，以及偶爾去街上採買之外，大抵不出現在其他地方。」

「但是我 **需要** 一份犯罪記錄。約翰・華生必須有前科。」

「夏洛克——」雷斯垂德幾乎是反射性地顯露出心底的鄙夷，可他很快發現自己的疏忽大意。他調整了語氣，卻不打算更改話語內容：「我不知道你在暗示什麼，我也不想那麼做——」

「我沒有暗示，這是明示。」夏洛克的口吻讓人不寒而慄。幾年過去，他終究是和他的手足愈加相像——雷斯垂德這麼想。他和福爾摩斯家的人已接觸許久，但他不記得夏洛克是那種要他偽造一份犯罪記錄的傢伙。

「這世上沒有正義、沒有對錯——那些只是少數領導人為了塑造自己的英雄形象而創立的名詞。所有事物歸根結柢只是需要與否的問題。我需要約翰・華生的犯罪記錄——或者，我該說，是 **維安部** 需要他的犯罪記錄。而你——我替你想好了幾種選擇：重啟調查、篡改資料，或者讓他自投羅網。要不，你還有最後一條路能走：忤逆麥克羅夫特。但你大概不會願意那麼做？」

雷斯垂德瞪著眼前的年輕人。他沒必要害怕他——他知道夏洛克還不至於會戕害自己，但是他從夏洛克眼裡看見比殺戮還要危險的東西：無動於衷。

然而，他隨即想起夏洛克在凶案現場對約翰・華生說的那句話——是的，福爾摩斯兄弟倆，都是一個樣，一樣難以參透。他想到的解釋不怎麼妥當。他皺起眉頭。

夏洛克似乎看出雷斯垂德的為難，又或發現自己出言不遜。他熄了香菸，並且告訴他：「當我什麼也沒說。繼續替我監視約翰・華生。」

「幾年前也有個人到庶民區進行個別監視——那次是九區，我記得。」

「別和我提其他案例。他們不是我。」夏洛克起身朝門板走去，雷斯垂德搶在他扭開門把之前開口：「我要提醒你，對受監視者產生情愫不是什麼好事。」

接著，他便聽見夏洛克輕蔑的哼聲——「我想，你沒有資格那麼說，督察。」

 

*

 

「華生醫師，有一封給你的信。」勞拉・吉布森將一只薄薄的信封遞給約翰，「上面的署名只有一個字母，你認識名字是M開頭的人嗎？」

「不。我想沒有。」約翰下意識否認。他深信最安全的生存之道莫過於在你開始思考任何問題以前說出「不」字。某種層面上，這並不算撒謊，你只是沒有嘗試從記憶深處找出答案。你在給出否定回應時並不確定自己是否知道任何相關資訊——你和提問者同樣一無所知。

約翰接過信封，走進診間。診間的門通常是大敞著的——奧德瑞向來如此，不透明代表秘密，代表有愧於心。錯誤必須被改正，思想必須被同化。你要盡己所能向外界獻出所有的隱私，無論熟識或素昧平生——就連夢寐也得提防囈語會出賣自己。

這似乎是政府阻止人民結婚與同居的做法。約翰想起夏洛克提過的通報機制——將恐懼的種子散播在身邊，人人之間缺乏信任，陷入自我與外在環境疑猜的迴圈，終日輾轉於惴惴不安。

他從抽屜裡摸出一把拆信刀。轉過手腕時，掌指關節碰觸到了抽屜裡的金屬紙鎮。現在還有誰會用紙鎮？約翰思索著。那紙鎮打從他來到醫院的第一天起就待在那裡，約翰曾將它拿出來一次——精雕細琢的帕德嫩神廟，完美的對稱造型。他沒有讓紙鎮暴露在光線下太久，便急急將它收回抽屜裡。他不希望任何一位同事誤會他在緬懷一個無人經歷的過去。

然而約翰依然常思考那個紙鎮來自何方——他知道庶民區裡充滿各種舊時代的影子。六十年前的一場革命沒有讓英國幾百年的靈魂一夕死亡，他知道有人依然留戀二十世紀。

統治階層以為庶民只是一群沒有知識的蠢蛋——不，他們錯了，而且錯得徹底。

如果紙鎮是現在還在量產的物品，想必會被大量標準化：平整光滑的正六面體、鋒利尖銳的邊角，吝惜給予一絲一毫柔和與溫度。

沒有差別的世界是一個理想的世界，是一個已成死灰且不復燃的世界。沒有愛、沒有性、沒有情緒。

過去的人們擁有過剩的情感。他們利用這些看似虛妄，影響力卻大得嚇人的東西創作出名篇畫作，一路流傳至今——奧德瑞政府致力於毀滅它們，毀滅橫越時間長河的共感，扼殺文藝復興與人文主義。

約翰知道這就是統治階層想要的。

於是，當約翰打開了信封，並且發現裡頭是一張古老畫作的影本時，他想自己的面容肯定相當蒼白——他幾乎是一見到紙張邊緣的老舊泛黃痕跡就將整張紙摺成比原先更小的方塊，塞回信封裡，使得米黃色封套高高突起。

他不太確定自己要怎麼銷毀這來路不明的信件，然而好奇終究勝過了恐懼。約翰在心中倒數三十秒，接著打開折疊起來的紙張。

他快速瀏覽過正反面——反面右下角一行字寫著：Serment du Jeu de paume，同時也是整張紙唯一的一行字。約翰在手背記下這句法文，原子筆筆尖刮得皮膚泛紅。

他利用剩下時間審視紙張正面：無數個他不知道名字也看不清長相的人物全擠在一個空間裡，看來是某間廳堂。高處的窗戶玻璃碎裂，還有人探頭進來張望。畫面正中是一個高舉著右手的男性，表情與動作乍看之下像在起誓。約翰趁最後幾秒將紙張粗魯地收回信封，並且留意到上頭唯一的一個字母：M。

真要說起來，約翰只知道一個目前還在世且以這字母為名字開頭的人——麥克羅夫特。他輕輕搖了搖頭，並且意識到這個遐思多麼可笑。約翰將手上的法文語句抄寫到手邊一張廢紙上，和信封一齊收進衣兜，再抹去手上所有筆跡。

夏洛克・福爾摩斯是個騙子。

反觀，約翰・華生也稱不上誠實。他嘲諷地想。


	4. Chapter 4

「茶，謝謝。」

這不是一句問候，卻是約翰回到家聽見的第一句話。夏洛克仰面躺在約翰的床鋪裡，將他一床棉被全染上菸草味道。約翰知道今晚他又得被這氣味熏得難眠——就算那是高級菸草，約翰依然沒有好感——但他不敢表示反對，只萬般無奈地瞥了一眼自己的床，之後循著夏洛克指的方向找到熱水壺。流理臺此時可說是一片混亂——煮滾的水不斷從壺嘴冒出，讓桌面全是冒著煙的燙人熱水。

約翰衝過去切斷電源，「你就不願意走個幾步路來把開關關掉嗎？」

「不用加糖，直接放在桌上。」

夏洛克此時在約翰床上背過身去，那件要價不菲的靛青色絲質睡袍隨著他的動作被碾壓得滿是皺摺，一邊的桌上擺著翻閱過的文件，敞開程度令人起疑。約翰將茶杯放在文件旁，努力避免與那些資訊正眼相對——這是夏洛克為他設計的陷阱，想要左右他的思考判斷於無形——他不會讓他得逞。約翰見過的手段不可勝數，這是夏洛克誤判的地方。

他的視線沒有停留在紙頁上任何一秒，便旋身離去。夏洛克經由腳步聲的遠近判斷約翰在矮几旁停留的時間——他蹙了一下眉頭。

「所以，」約翰也為自己倒了杯茶，在起居室另一頭坐下，「你打算就這樣霸佔我的床？」

自從上回夏洛克強制將約翰驅離他的臥房，約翰只能睡在起居室裡頭。好在現在是春天，不像冬日那般難熬，但約翰偶爾仍會被經由未密合窗戶透進室內的一絲涼意驚醒，那可能是一陣風——不，那肯定是一陣風。約翰從未懷疑。

之後，他就會熟視著天花板，直到睡意再度襲來。一些不那麼安穩的夜晚，他會再也無法入眠。他一度想要走回房門裡要求夏洛克和他互換床位——諒必也只是在心裡埋怨。

「你今天晚了十分鐘到家。怎麼了？」

夏洛克此時已經從床上坐起身，統治階層忽略約翰發言之後的詰問語氣讓軍醫想起每天早上必做的差事。編造謊言幾乎像是反射，約翰甚至沒眨一下眼睛，「有個病人狀況不太好，我處理了一下，耽擱了。」

事實上，約翰花了一點時間尋找藏匿信件的處所——他將那封信夾在《人體解剖學》裡，第兩百五十七頁。

「是嗎？」

夏洛克一下來到約翰身前，那動作之迅速讓約翰誤以為自己是即將遭捕食的獵物。統治階層命令約翰看向他，「你可以預想，說謊有什麼後果。」

「我沒有撒謊。而且，夏洛克——你為什麼要問這個？」

令約翰驚訝地，夏洛克無言以對。是的，賽巴斯汀並非滿口胡話——夏洛克來到八區是為了進行一項任務，到頭來，約翰反而是最像監視目標的那個。

夏洛克的沉默引出約翰的恐懼，從胃部一路上湧至喉頭。約翰知道自己鑿開了凍結湖水上的冰層——當縫隙開始張裂，他也會不可免地落入水中。他會失溫、缺氧、沒入無人聞問的深潭。

「恕我冒犯。我也懷疑你騙了我。」他感受到冰層在腳下脆裂，約翰這一步跨得大膽，再急轉成戰戰兢兢，「夏洛克，我以為我們應該……互信。」

「我？為什麼？」夏洛克眼裡閃過一絲警戒，他們依然提防著彼此。

「你說過，只有警察局長知道你來到這裡。但是他們——」約翰想了一下那些治安警察的名字，「雷斯垂德和安德森，你們顯然早就認識。」

那天面對死亡案件的激動分散了約翰對周遭一切事物的注意力。待他在街上瞥見雷斯垂德，才開始意識一切不合理。

「我知道你會問起這個，」夏洛克發出一聲領悟帶點釋然的歎息，約翰感覺相當刺耳，「那些人裡，我只認識雷斯垂德和安德森。指派他們來到八區的人和我挺熟。我說過，我有其他任務得執行——我沒告訴你，是因為你不該知道這個。我破了例，讓你接觸罪案現場——這些消息，會全部被流言處封鎖。」

「我沒要求你那麼做！」約翰厭惡夏洛克惺惺作態的時候——那施加慈悲於他人，卻同時無情苛責的語調。相較起來，約翰還覺得夏洛克無地自容的模樣親近許多——「夏洛克，這些都是你 **自己** 的決定！」

他恨他的武斷、他恨他的自傲。

他恨他是一個二區的統治階層。

「希望你能理解他們的不友善，約翰。」夏洛克出奇地有耐心，「這種事情在他們的轄區實在太罕見，非同尋常。況且，你是一位庶民，他們理所當然——」

「我從來不想變得 **特別** 。」約翰眼裡霎時滿是悲傷。夏洛克在這一刻停了話——統治階層在約翰身前，一語不發地聽著。不出聲安慰，也無任何動作。

約翰不知道自己是怎麼了，幸運的是，眼眶乾澀而感受不出一點潮濕。他只是雙拳緊握，吐息聲在極力壓抑下顯得重濁，甚至顫抖。

「你知道嗎？夏洛克，我真的不想。」

 

*

 

「晚上好，上尉。」珀西・費普斯笑嘻嘻地站在約翰的營帳前頭，「我能進去嗎？」

約翰正在微弱的光線下清點袋子裡的醫療用具：縫合線、手術鉗、手術刀、嗎啡、繃帶。約翰移動指尖，將十一號手術刀放在最顯眼——當然，同時安全——的位置。那手術刀是他倫敦大學時的畢業禮物，不鏽鋼刀柄末端刻上了他的名字縮寫：J.W.

「有什麼事？」想起明日我方就要出擊，約翰的聲音裡不由自主摻入了一絲緊張。他設想那會是怎樣的一幅畫面：砲聲連連，血流如注。

「別那麼冷淡嘛。這跟我認識的華生上尉可不一樣。」

「別裝熟，你我是入了軍營才認識的。」

「好、好。你贏了。」

身為六區居民的珀西擁有一對淺棕色眼睛，身體裡的拉丁血液讓他毫不意外地遺傳了上一代的深色頭髮。樂觀的態度讓珀西很快成為了他們那一連的出名人物，他總是不會有孤身一人的時候——約翰自然聽過他的大名。

約翰起初猜測他是因為自己和指揮官詹姆士・肖爾托素來相好，才與自己走得近。還在國內訓練時，約翰對此一直懷有戒心，甚至幾度喝斥他，但珀西似乎沒有如約翰想的那樣老謀深算。在這個時代，樂天又單純至此的人已經不多，約翰竟感到些許愧疚。

「你瞧，我帶了什麼來？」珀西將他手裡的金屬瓶子晃了晃，約翰馬上分辨出那是一只琴酒壺。

「你——」

「我從菲利浦下士那裡順來的，」珀西滿臉得意，旋開蓋子，「上尉，你要不要？」

「你還真是膽大，」約翰好氣又好笑，他其實也不怎麼喜歡那個叫菲利浦的傢伙，「最好別被發現，我可不想替你擋這個罪。」

「沒人會知道的。菲利浦樹敵無數，說不定他會以為是哪個長官找他麻煩呢。」珀西擺擺手，接著貪婪地灌了一大口進喉嚨，「況且，這裡可沒有監視器。」

聽了這話的約翰鎖緊眉頭，「你什麼意思？」

「你不認為到外地打仗比待在國內更自由嗎？」珀西就這麼在約翰眼前大放厥詞——彼時的約翰是一位二區統治階層，令他大惑不解的是，珀西只不過一個小小的六區庶民，怎麼敢在他面前公然反對統治者的政策？

他臉上定是出現了不豫之色，因為約翰聽見珀西問道：「上尉，你還好嗎？」

「你應該知道，方才那句話足以讓你被定罪。」

約翰說不準自己陡然深沉的聲調與僵硬的面部表情是出自什麼原因——他希望是源自身為統治階層而被賦予的管束義務，然而約翰知道 **不可能** 會是這個。

「什麼？不，上尉，我沒有別的意思——」

「我不會舉報你。但是，你這種說話方式會害死自己。」

「但是——我只是說出我的想法而已！」

奇蹟。這小子還能活到現在真是奇蹟。約翰想起一個軍綠色檔案夾——珀西，如果他沒記錯的話，只有十九歲。

「這就是你犯的最大錯誤。」約翰在黑暗裡瞇起眼睛。他向來不喜歡這麽做——倡導並推廣一個謊言世界？然而，為了自保，誰能不是共犯？

「噢，拜託。你們就喜歡玩那一套——」

「你待得太久了，」約翰期望珀西能聽出一點警告意味。他不知道這小伙子能不能活過二十五歲——如果珀西不做些改變，「你必須離開，現在。記得帶走那個瓶子。」

約翰倒在行軍床上，看著擋住帳外光線的人影愈行愈遠，接著用手指輕揉自己的雙眼。

珀西說得沒錯。他們在阿富汗獲得了更大的自由——以生命為抵押換來的自由。他們都要去送死了，不讓他們好過一些，豈不天理難容？約翰隨即笑了，這世上哪來的天理？

若為自由故，什麼都能拋卻。這樣想來，似乎也沒有什麼得不償失的問題了。約翰知道自己是錯的，他是社會的對立面——然而，假使全世界都是 **錯** 的，是否代表他會是對的？

約翰翻過身，將無解拋諸腦後，卻因為即將來臨的戰事而被迫擁抱無眠。

 

*

 

《網球廳宣誓（Serment du Jeu de paume）》，那段法文是這個意思。約翰發現這串文字無法同時出現在線上翻譯網頁的輸入欄裡，他必須將每個字詞拆開才可能得到他要的答案。而當他在搜尋欄鍵入「網球廳宣誓」時，搜尋結果為零。約翰隱隱感覺不對勁，連忙刪除所有瀏覽記錄。

夏洛克可能會檢查約翰的任何私人物品——小心為妙。然而約翰同時也苦思著該從何處找出問題的答案。這是一段被封鎖、消除的過去，既然統治者不希望他們記起，他們就不應該記起。

可惜的是，這並不代表沒有人 **能** 記起。

約翰猶記得自己的求學經歷。那時他還是小學，老師要求他們「忘記」曾學過的歷史，並且代換成新的版本。他們所有的課本都被回收銷毀，更改的內容不外乎刪去了一些人的事蹟，增加了另一些人的豐功偉業。彼消此長之下，頁數與外觀從未有什麼巨大變化，不去細讀裡頭的內容，幾乎不會發現任何更動。

奧德瑞的歷史課本具有濃厚主觀色彩，它可以把一個壞蛋吹捧成英雄——反之亦然。世代間的歷史仇恨對象不停變換，至於哪個版本是真實的，沒有人知道。人們意見相左，爭論不休，衍生出新的仇恨。這就是統治階層的目的。

「老師，請告訴我們為什麼。」約翰在三年級曾經舉著小手說。他記得特納女士臉上的表情——驚恐、愕然、憤怒、嚴肅。

「別問那麼多。」特納女士沒好氣地回道，接著旋身在黑板上寫下本日的課程標題。

「但是，一定有個原因——」約翰不甘願迷迷糊糊接受一個結果，他必須得到解釋——但這往往是不可能的。同樣，沒人知道原因。

「約翰・華生，沒有那麼多為什麼。」

「這不可能……」約翰依然囁嚅，「所有大人都在瞞著我們——我們不應該說謊的，不是嗎？」

之後，約翰受到了第無數次留校察看的處罰，而華生夫婦也同時被導師約談。

「我認為，你們的兒子有些問題，」特納女士直言不諱，「兩位應該嚴加管教。」

不服從的個體遲早會遇上麻煩——這造就了如今的約翰。既然人們只會看到他們想要的，演技精湛就能瞞天過海。

約翰發覺自己又開始暈眩，天光彷彿利刃一般直直戳向他的雙眸。他在離家不遠處嘗試覆住眼睛，卻從指縫間望見了那個統治階層。

他神情淡漠，甚至刻薄。約翰見夏洛克抬起一隻手臂，招來一輛計程車，接著遠離約翰的方向疾駛而去。

不改奢侈的本性。約翰想著，搭計程車在八區可稱不上便宜——通常會使用這類交通工具的只有治安警察，一般庶民除非事態緊急，否則會直接略過這個選項。

但是，天殺的——等約翰回過神來，他已經揮手叫了另一輛計程車。他甚至不確定自己身上的錢是否足以支付車資——「請以最快的速度開往這個方向，趕上前面那輛計程車。」

這算什麼？好奇心驅使？約翰知道這一切他都沒必要干涉。他只是——

他只是有些在乎夏洛克。

 

*

 

與其說是在乎，不如說是報復心理——約翰也想監視夏洛克一回。儘管技法拙劣，他心中仍激動不已。他會知道什麼？一場翻天覆地的陰謀？一件震驚全國的醜聞？

黑色轎車沿著新建物的完美垂直邊角拐過一個彎。約翰記得這棟「第八號秩序大廈」在幾年前建成，是一個住宅區。新建築總是有較好的品質與設備——不堵塞的抽水馬桶、不滲水的天花板、平整服帖的花紋牆紙。但約翰唯一確信的是：第八號秩序大廈只不過一座沒有鐵柵欄的牢籠。

他熟知統治階層的方法：利用閉路電視與大面積玻璃將視線死角的出現可能降低至最小、大量採用開放式設計，減少隔板數量、全面改用針孔攝影機，住戶二十四小時受監控，卻不知鏡頭在何處。

這些特色讓每一區的秩序大廈都透明得彷彿能隻手穿過，從這一頭穿到另一頭去抓下一片雲彩。你可能會訝異於這棟建築的極致平衡與沉穩——它是一個四平八穩的六面體，在陽光下熠熠閃爍的六面體。

然而，它的對稱是了無生命的對稱——不同於帕德嫩神廟，它是不帶感情，甚於冷血粗野的建築物，僅僅多看一眼，就會因此汗毛直豎。

「夥計，你確定要往這裡走嗎？」約翰朝駕駛座看去，只能望見一個花白的後腦杓，「再往前就要到舊城區了，得額外收費。」

「什麼？」

「到舊城區去是要加收費用的——總車資會增加百分之二十。」駕駛有些不悅地放慢了車速，並且往路邊靠去，「這是基本規定啊，你不知道？」

約翰眼見前方車輛離自己愈來愈遠，攥在手中的皮夾也不打開確認了，連忙向司機喊道：「見鬼——好、好，我會付錢。拜託你開快點，我們要跟丟了！」

方進入舊城區，約翰就能察覺異於新城區的氣氛。舊城區是尚未被整治完成的區域，這裡沒有居民，路上也幾乎看不見半支監視器——舊城區的面積逐年縮小，約翰知道八區庶民總有一天會失去這個地方。

「等等，他們停下來了，」約翰靠近車窗仔細觀察遠方動靜，「別開過去，讓我在這邊下車。」

這趟車程掏空了約翰的皮夾，但他無暇理會自己的身無分文。他打開車門時，親眼見到夏洛克走進一棟建築的大門。他移動拐杖及腳步，卻發現自己的每一個步伐都帶著金屬鏗鏘聲——這條該死的腿。

天色已漸漸暗了，舊城區卻是一盞燈也不點。斜陽為這個受時間遺忘之處增添幾分靜謐殘破，龐大的白色建築矗立眼前，不難想像曾經的宏偉。約翰的目光掃過那些雕刻石柱與斜屋頂，以及縱橫蔓生的常春藤。

「真美。」他脫口而出，隨後猛地閉緊了雙唇。這可是舊時代的遺毒，他不能心生嚮往。

約翰站立在原地，發揮他軍人的本能，嘗試從風吹草動的各式雜音裡頭辨識出夏洛克——或者任何人——的腳步聲。遺憾的是，他什麼也沒有聽見，除了感受愈加深刻的涼意一縷縷鑽進身子。

他盯著一片漆黑的蛛網狀破窗，思緒回到了攻堅時的阿富汗。他們以為屋子裡已經安全，一枚手榴彈卻破空而來——

約翰深吸一口氣，一隻手探向腰間——沒有槍。

他只能靠自己。他別無選擇。

約翰從地面上挑揀出一個方便握在手裡且大小適中的玻璃碎片作為防身器材，並且在手背上割下一道口子——足夠鋒利。

在他依循夏洛克的腳步進入敞開的大門前，他特別向上瞧了一眼：

羅蘭科爾進修學院。

 

*

 

約翰小心翼翼地呼吸，玻璃碎片握在左手。為了不發出聲音，他的步履比任何時候都要緩慢——該死的。他再度咒罵自己的右腿，耐心消磨殆盡。

鋁拐杖敲打在地板上的響聲依然可辨，這讓約翰感覺自己就像射擊訓練場上的人形靶——他們要找到他實在太容易了，這是哪門子的暗地監視？

羅蘭科爾進修學院，很顯然已廢棄多年。約翰從未聽過它的名字，鮮少有人造訪舊城區，居民們對於過去的認識都相當有限。而約翰更是受縛於心——他不可能再做出任何可疑的行動了，擅闖古代房屋？治安警察才不會相信他其實是要去把蛀壞的木嵌板拆了拿來生火呢。

而他現在身處險境，連約翰都感到意外——撇開明日的詰問不說，光是讓夏洛克發現自己跟蹤他，就足以讓約翰吃不完兜著走了。他不敢想像事跡敗露之後他還要怎麼和夏洛克共同生活下去。

學院裡有相當多的木造結構——橫樑、窗框、書架，與約翰印象中的學校大相逕庭。他就學的地方，充斥水泥，色調灰暗，將一切光彩隔絕在外。一年之中沒有一個季節有一丁點的綠意，灌木叢與野花只會出現在政府規劃的公園裡，私人住宅與辦公場域不能有任何——哪怕是一小盆仙人掌——的植栽。

約翰沿著廊道行走，經過無數間擺著木製課桌椅的教室。此刻確實很難想像六十年前，這些空間坐滿學生的光景。約翰的腦子裡除了水泥、透明玻璃以及不鏽鋼以外，再無其他。他意識到自己來到長廊盡頭，牆上開著一扇別於一般木門、雕飾更為華美、尺寸更為壯觀的對開門。約翰登時警戒起來——萬一裡頭有機關或陷阱？萬一這是夏洛克撒下的網？

一股莫名的、對於「犯法」的嚮往促使約翰用拐杖輕而易舉頂開鎖頭失靈的門板。展現在眼前的，讓約翰一點也不後悔做了這個決定。

圖書室。這是一間圖書室。

約翰想了很久才在腦海中找出這樣一個古代字眼。他已經好幾年沒有接觸醫學書籍或者人民守則以外的出版品，滿目形形色色的書背讓約翰眼花撩亂，他竟感到一陣暈眩上湧。約翰利用鋁拐杖撐持自己，眨眨眼睛，在即將消逝的斜陽裡深吸一口氣，環視過整個空間。

大多書櫃都還是直立著，部份木板因為潮濕而不堪負重，斷裂的層架讓上頭的書籍不是傾斜就是墜落。也有少數幾個櫃子已經完全倒塌，書籍散亂一地，堆成一座可觀的小丘。在約翰正前方的，是一張橫擺著的長桌，上頭同樣有幾本精裝本，一些甚至打開著，彷彿閱讀者只是暫時離席，隨時可能回來。

約翰走過去一瞧，書名居然是《英國民主史》，攤開的頁面還提到了大憲章——他瞥向離自己最近的書櫃，發現上頭盡是史學、哲學與文學。約翰生硬地嚥了口唾沫，闔上書本，下意識往對開門的方向靠去。

這間圖書室藏有禁書。而且，數量龐大。

他不能被發現。這是約翰的第一個念頭，然則第二個萌生的想法卻相當矛盾—— **這個地方** 不能被發現。

一旦發現充斥犯罪思想的空間，治安警察就會即刻進行拆除。約翰為什麼要在乎這個地方？如果羅蘭科爾進修學院被徹底摧毀，約翰曾來到此地的所有證據也會跟著灰飛煙滅，但此刻他卻希望這裡能夠被保存下來。

更令人毛骨悚然的是，他想到了夏洛克。

他不會忽視那個統治階層正與他共處在一棟建築裡的事實——甚至在同個空間裡。夏洛克可能在某個無光的角落裡注視著他——但是約翰卻想要告訴夏洛克世上還有這樣一個角落，絕非犧牲小我讓統治階層為自己上銬，而是——

他想考驗，或者戳破夏洛克的忠誠——抑或謊言。

他想知道這個年輕統治階層會有什麼反應。

是的，他想將夏洛克推出循規蹈矩的玻璃箱，他想知道這個男人是不是和他一樣反骨。既然約翰無法隱忍夏洛克的偽裝，那麼，就徹底拆穿他。他們可以一起被治安警察送去第十一區，誰也不欠誰。關於玉石俱焚，約翰一直無所畏懼。

約翰摩挲著《大英百科全書》的封面燙金字樣，一行驚嘆於這精美的古代技術。現行的出版品不會花太多心力在設計封面與排版上頭，只印上一個標題便草草了事。他正打算把那本厚重書籍從層架上取出來翻閱，卻聽見一陣刺耳的玻璃碎裂聲。約翰抬頭一望，走廊另一端躺著一張被掀翻的課桌。若是只有這樣，他不會貿然上前查看。反之，他會選擇直接逃離現場。然而，一句話打消了他所有退避的念頭——

「夏洛克・福爾摩斯……你終究不過如此。」

這句話並不是以特別大的聲量道出，但在這廢棄的學院裡卻能聽得一清二楚。約翰此時已經動搖了，不過真正壓垮他理智的是他更熟悉的那個人所作的回答：

「開槍吧。」

 

*

 

——不！

約翰猛地抽氣，拋下書本，往長廊另一頭狂奔。他急驟的腳步聲已經暴露了行跡，但約翰絲毫不後悔——他才不在乎！

「夏洛克！」

他來到被課桌砸破的那扇窗前。然而，迎接他的竟是一個墨黑的槍口。

「雙手舉高。哦，我知道你是誰——肯定是約翰・華生。沒想到你們兩個居然也能締結跨階級的情誼。」

約翰愣住了。他居然忽視這麼重大的危機——眼前這位年紀約莫五十歲上下的陌生男子拿著一把槍對著他。他有槍，他該死的有槍！

這等於約翰一聽到夏洛克有危險就衝過來準備送死了，約翰暗忖著，他似乎已經做好隨時為統治階層擋子彈的準備。

但是，為什麼？

約翰安靜而憤怒地舉高雙手。在男子背後是夏洛克・福爾摩斯，他眼裡的驚訝至今尚未完全消除，一絲殘存的激動情緒還在他淺綠的雙眸中翻湧。約翰急於想對夏洛克說些什麼，只見統治階層將食指搭在唇上要他噤聲，接著往持槍者的後腦杓上狠狠來了一下肘擊。

「但是，你也不過如此。你就只是個沒作為的計程車司機。」

夏洛克把男子制服在地上，並從衣兜裡頭掏出一副手銬，「你『剛好』來了，幫我按著他。」

約翰聽命上前，男子沒有抵抗。他手裡的槍已經被夏洛克奪走，手無寸鐵。他察覺夏洛克刻意強調「剛好」這個字眼，約翰有種不太好的預感。

夏洛克傳了一封簡訊要求雷斯垂德盡快趕到並押解犯人。他們等待警方抵達的過程，始終保持著沉默。約翰緊張地連氣都不敢喘一下，直到熟面孔出現在視野裡，他才敢完整地吁出一口氣。

「夏洛克？你得離開這裡。」雷斯垂德跨上警車之前說，順便瞥了約翰一眼，「我可以載你一程。」

「我不坐警車。」

「好吧，隨你。但我還是得提醒你，舊城區不能——」

「我知道。」夏洛克不耐煩地揮揮手，「我和約翰有些私人問題得處理，我們很快就會離開。」

雷斯垂德貌似明白夏洛克想躲監視器的意思。他沒回應，算是默許，帶著幾個警察離開了。

私人問題。約翰輕皺一下眉頭，將兩片薄唇抿成一條直線。

「好吧，我知道你有一肚子問題。」

出乎意料平和的開場白讓約翰微微鬆懈下來，也許夏洛克真的有意待他友好？約翰思索著。「沒錯。那個人是誰？」

「還記得之前的連環殺手嗎？我說過，他是衝著我們來的。他就是那幾起案件的凶手，傑夫・霍普先生。」

「你怎麼找到他的？」

「他需要觀眾，所以主動挑戰我。我搭上他的計程車，他把我載到這裡。」

「你怎麼可能——」約翰匆忙地問，「你怎麼可能要他朝你開槍？」

夏洛克臉上神情有些變化，一剎那的興味盎然，隨後又回復往常的波瀾不驚，「那不是真槍。」他從地上拾起傑夫・霍普的手槍，扣下扳機。槍口裡沒有子彈，只冒出一小團火焰。

「這是打火機。我能分辨槍的真假。」

約翰感覺臉頰有些燙，沒再說話。倒是夏洛克反詰：「你還有什麼想問的？」

「沒有。」約翰垂著眼睛回答。

「那麼，輪到我了。」聽了這話的約翰忽地抬起頭來，見夏洛克的面色居然是他未曾見過的嚴峻——困惑與恐懼同時襲來，約翰強迫自己持續揚起頭，對上夏洛克追魂攝魄的視線。

統治階層朝約翰站近一步，而後者攥了攥拳頭。他的掌心空虛異常——約翰驚慌地發現自己把拐杖遺落在圖書室裡頭。

夏洛克說得一點不錯，他的腿疾是心理疾病，而夏洛克治好了他——過程稱得上驚心動魄。

「你的拐杖呢？」

「八成是掉在計程車上了。」約翰不著痕跡地撒謊。

「聽著，約翰・華生。」夏洛克的嗓音低沉莊嚴，「我不追究你是怎麼找到這裡來的，也不追究你未經允許闖入舊建築的錯誤。」固然夏洛克看似赦免了約翰的違犯，但他明白這象徵著更糟的還在後頭。

「我要知道的是——你 **為什麼** 這麼做。」夏洛克瞧了一眼約翰停止顫抖的雙手，「告訴我。」

「告訴你什麼？」約翰感覺口乾舌燥，要從喉頭發出一個音節都無比困難。他承認，他迷糊了，他不明白夏洛克要知道什麼——或者，他 **想** 知道什麼。

「從你決定搭車來到這裡開始，一直到你出現在我面前。有個原因，肯定有個原因讓你這麼做。你不會不知道來到舊城區可能讓你遭遇嚴重且可怕的後果，而且你也知道，我不會出手搭救。」夏洛克頓了頓，蹙起眉頭，彷彿這是一道極為複雜的數學題目，「接著，你進入了羅蘭科爾進修學院。你聽到我要傑夫・霍普開槍的要求，所以從某個地方跑了過來。」夏洛克別有深意地放慢語速，讓約翰像是被針刺一般輕顫了一下，「你知道 **我有危險** ，才開始行動。不過，這也同時代表你將自己置於槍口之下，你可能——不，是很可能——因此喪生。我確定你沒有自殺傾向。那麼，為什麼？」

約翰聽得有些頭昏腦脹，但至少他理解了夏洛克的問題。他沒辦法回答——因為他不知道。

「我不知道。」約翰難得誠實。他認為在這個問題上，他沒必要撒謊。

「不，不可能，一定有原因。」夏洛克喃喃著，又盯向約翰，「你想從我這裡得到什麼好處？」

「我不想。夏洛克，我一點也不想，從來都不想。我沒那麼聰明。」

話音落下的那刻，約翰聽見了蜂鳴聲。那聲音不是來自外部，而是發自腦內。他捂住雙耳，夏洛克的面容漸漸模糊。約翰發現自己與統治階層間的視線仰角越來越大。他蹲下身子，大口喘息。

這一次，夏洛克沒有扶住他。統治階層只是繼續他無情的審問：「到底為什麼？」

約翰勉為其難在天光裡看向夏洛克。光線又開始胡亂襲擊他的雙瞳，逼得他脆弱地闔起眼睛，低聲說道：

「我不想再看見任何人死去。包括你。」


	5. Chapter 5

約翰蹲在一堆瓦礫旁，以斷垣殘壁作掩護，包紮一位中彈的列兵。「把手按在這裡，按好！」

「我會死嗎？上尉？」面色煞白的七區列兵雙唇顫抖，他按壓在腹部的手也看似無力，「我不想……」

「我看過連腸子都被打出來的，比這個嚴重千百倍。那個人現在還活著，跟我一起吃過飯呢。現在，安靜下來，但是別睡著。」

然而約翰知道那個人從不存在。

手榴彈在不遠處爆裂，震起滿天滿地的碎石。約翰沒瑟縮一下，他的雙手始終穩健，身影穿梭於險惡的殘破村莊中，不時揮手大吼著要醫務兵抬擔架來運送傷患。同袍們對約翰一直相當敬重——他正直、高尚、和善且親近。儘管每個人心知肚明他們的華生上尉是二區統治階層，但眼見一個六區列兵都能與他相處融洽，無人對他懷有戒心。

約翰的紅十字臂章已經磨得破爛褪色，他常笑稱這至少能讓臂章不那麼像一個靶心，他可不想拖著一條殘廢——甚至被截肢的左手度過餘生。

約翰壓低身子，快速奔向一面石砌牆，站在他身旁的是珀西・費普斯。

「老天啊，」珀西抹了抹鼻頭上的灰，然而同樣沾滿沙塵的手指讓他的動作變得無謂，「他們還不投降？」

「這場戰爭已經打了十年，你以為他們會說撤就撤？」約翰掃視著周圍是否有需要救治的列兵，「依我看，至少還得再兩、三年。」

珀西的抱怨因為機槍掃射聲而變得不清，約翰在此刻目睹了一位列兵倒下。他沒有回應珀西，逕自衝向那個躺在地上表情痛苦猙獰的男人，「軍醫！我是軍醫，別緊張。」約翰安撫道，並看向他的兵籍牌：血型O，基督教，無藥物過敏。「好的，蓋瑞克——我先給你一劑嗎啡……」

約翰朝遠一瞥，見他的指揮官舊識正手持步槍貼壁直立在一棟石造建築外，他們的下一步就是攻進那幢民宅。約翰知道詹姆士・肖爾托經驗老到，於是他只多望了一眼，隨後又低頭進行醫治。

「準備好了，就攻進去。」詹姆士告訴他身旁的列兵，「千萬不能落單。」

「少校，但……」珀西囁嚅著，「我不認為……」

「誰在戰場上待得久？你這小子，平常的膽子都去哪了？」

珀西住了嘴。他握緊手裡的步槍，彷彿害怕汗水會讓它滑落到地上。他闔起眼睛默禱——他還想再一次回到祖國，儘管奧德瑞並不是一個特別美好的地方。

由詹姆士帶頭，他們破壞民宅的大門，屋內空無一人。

「小心一點，」詹姆士說，「絕對不能大意。」

小隊在屋內繞了一圈，掀開覆蓋在箱子上的布料以及查看櫥櫃後的空間。沒有任何人躲在角落。

「安全。」指揮官說，「他們大概準備放棄這座村莊了。我們掃蕩過大部份區域，切斷他們的軍事補給，這裡已經是村落邊陲——」

未等詹姆士說完，一枚手榴彈從窗戶飛進來，落在室內正中。

「快趴下！」

約翰聽見手榴彈爆炸的聲響。當他往爆裂處望去，心頓時涼了半截。

他們會活著、他們會活著。約翰喃喃自語，嚥了口唾沫，迅速拾起繃帶，往民宅的方向奔去。

「軍醫？還有軍醫嗎？快過來！」

 

*

 

這一切比約翰想的更糟。

他指甲縫裡的乾涸血跡尚未清洗——而約翰也覺得他不會，更不能那麼做。村裡的唯一一口井已經被敵軍毀壞，水資源彌足珍貴，約翰不可能要求清洗雙手，就如同他不可能要求雙倍的配給金。

他這一晚時睡時醒。讓他睜開眼的原因別無其他，正是營地裡傷患發出的痛苦呻吟或者肌肉抽動。約翰整晚受此折磨，他疲倦不已，卻永遠睡不安穩。

「我不想死——我不想死……」

今日種種一幕幕在腦內播映。許多平時看來堅強的人，面對死亡依然忍不住顫抖。他們對於生命的懇求如斯迫切，約翰有一瞬間竟不知道他們懇求的對象究竟是誰——是他自己，還是上帝？也可能在那個當口，在生死交關的軍人眼中，約翰就等於上帝。

這個職業總是令人心情沉重。他想，他當然不是全知全能，約翰免不了得看著一些人在被送回大後方之前嚥氣，免不了看見有人清醒之後盯著自己的殘肢抱頭痛哭。

像是珀西。

他在傍晚時分被送回醫療帳篷裡。準確來說，當時那顆手榴彈就落在他腳邊。他膝蓋以下幾乎全毀，連脛骨都拼不回去。珀西只得面臨截肢的命運。而救治期間這位六區列兵處在昏迷狀態，渾身冷汗，嘴裡喃喃念叨著一個名字：艾斯頓。

約翰從未聽過珀西提起這個人，不過他也沒放在心上。那是珀西的隱私，他沒有探究的必要。

當天更晚一些，約翰確認過大多數傷患的狀況，以及針對一些嚴重創傷對象做了額外處理後，他無意間路過珀西身旁。

他在哭。

這種時候往往是最令人沉痛的：你無法掩藏自己的悲傷，因為你甚至連把手抬起來遮住臉的力氣都沒有。每一次抽氣、每一次顫動都被迫軟弱無力地暴露在他人眼前。你力不從心——你沒辦法對自己的脆弱做出任何防衛。

約翰若無其事地快步走過，誰知道珀西居然喊了他：「上尉。」

約翰頓了一頓，接著謹慎地蹲下身子。他不知道這種時候該說些什麼，於是約翰只是盯著珀西的臉，等待他開口。

「我說過，你讓我想起我哥哥嗎？」

「從來沒有。」約翰的腦袋裡浮現一個名字，他不確定該不該把這兩者做連結。

「我哥哥，艾斯頓・費普斯……死於這場戰爭，阿富汗戰爭。五年前。」珀西的呼吸已經漸漸緩和下來，「還記得他們攻進坎達哈那次嗎？他就死在那裡。」

「我很……遺憾。」約翰語塞。理論上，在奧德瑞與誰締結情誼都沒有好處。約翰和詹姆士也只不過待在軍中的時間比別人更長一些，所以會偶爾一起吃頓中飯。而珀西——好吧。約翰暗忖，他還年輕，這裡又是軍中，就由他去吧。約翰不打算潑他一盆冷水，而只是輕輕地將手掌放在珀西的肩膀上。

「睡吧。」

那一刻，約翰想起了哈莉。他記得小時候，哈莉也這麼對他說過——至於約翰為什麼而哭，他不記得了。

約翰垂下眼睛，讓思緒漫遊於過去，逃離現時的苦悶。

他頭一回如此渴念他的家人。

 

*

 

「莫里亞蒂——你不會剛好知道莫里亞蒂吧？」

這是夏洛克離開羅蘭科爾進修學院之後對約翰說的第一句話。約翰想起夏洛克不語的始末——

他在學院裡耳鳴得厲害，聽不見統治階層的話語。約翰一直蹲在地上，直到腦內所有聲音都平靜下來，他才膽敢將雙手從耳朵移開，睜開雙眼。

夏洛克始終維持同一個高度觀察約翰，近乎冷漠無情。他在腦內記下約翰的症狀，並且在約翰閉起眼的時候揚了揚眉。

「我們可以離開了嗎？就算像我這樣的人，在舊城區待上太久，也不是明智之舉。」夏洛克的語氣相當不耐，約翰則在心裡苦笑。是啊，他怎麼能奢望夏洛克能像上回那樣對自己伸出援手？

約翰還有些昏沉的腦袋讓他失去對於四肢的主控權，他焦急而笨拙地摸索支撐點，想要支撐起身子以及麻木的雙腿——他失敗了，並且極為滑稽地跌回地上。

約翰聽見夏洛克莫可奈何地歎了口氣。前軍醫以為統治階層會揪著他的領子把他從地上提起來，然而夏洛克只是朝他伸出一隻手。約翰及時抓住了它，藉此找回平衡點。

「謝謝。」約翰突然對於他早些作出的判斷感到羞慚。儘管夏洛克的一舉一動都相當不足為道，但——就算約翰不願意承認，這還是事實——他與他是二區與八區的關係。是統治階層與庶民的關係。

之後他倆便再次落入了沉默。

回到約翰家中，夏洛克自動自發坐進了沙發裡頭，而約翰只能選擇往起居室另一頭的木椅走去。統治階層將十指相抵在頷下，約翰見過他這麼做——他看得出來，這種時候最好別打攪夏洛克。約翰相信他在深思著什麼，一些約翰不想知道，也永遠不會知道的事。

而這也給約翰一個絕佳機會去回想他最後給予統治階層的答案：他不想再看見任何人死去。包括夏洛克。

看來，他是知道的——夏洛克說得對，確實有個原因讓他這麼做。縱然當下無以名狀，但那個原因依舊存在。

或許聽聞危險時心生的激動以及奔跑過後的上氣不接下氣阻撓他對內心的認知，然而約翰最終還是找出了答案，而且並非謊話。這個回答出自內心，更符合事實，比「我不知道」還要誠摯許多。

約翰突然打住，接著因為他領會到的實情微微朝空氣瞪大了眼——他，約翰・華生，怎麼可能選擇對統治階層說實話？

肯定有哪裡出錯了。

夏洛克貌似身處自己的思維殿堂，不受任何外力影響，但實際上他時不時瞥往約翰的方向，同時發現那人的表情還真是精彩紛呈——眨眼、皺眉、抿唇、抽氣。夏洛克有時會苦惱於無法佔有約翰的腦袋以及佔據他的思緒，他更知道在奧德瑞，一個人的意識就是他的全部私人資產，那是人們最後的隱私與庇護。

當你想要完全地掌控一個人，只需剝奪他思考的能力——夏洛克知道，他會做到的。

「莫里亞蒂——你不會剛好知道莫里亞蒂吧？」

夏洛克以這句話喚回了約翰，卻沒有很好地平撫約翰的驚惶，「呃，什麼？」前軍醫用手背抹了一下腦門，夏洛克看得出自己近似質問的語氣只為他徒增緊張。於是，統治階層要求：「過來這裡。」

約翰咬著下唇盯向夏洛克手掌放置的位置——他要他坐在他身邊？

「你的意思是……？」

夏洛克瞭解約翰的疑惑，點點頭，「坐在我旁邊。」

約翰聽話照辦。但當他走近那張三人座沙發，他選擇了最左邊的位置——和夏洛克保持一個座位的距離。

「莫里亞蒂，」統治階層不再追究，「你聽過這個名字嗎？」

「沒有。」約翰答道。這時間間距恰好是一個人在腦袋裡思考過一遍之後會有的狀況。而他也確實沒聽過這個名字——回答這類問題總得格外小心。

「看來八區警局做得不錯，」夏洛克將手探往衣兜，卻掏出一個空菸盒。他半是煩躁半是無趣地把那紙盒往旁一扔，「你還記不記得，我提過，我們並非無所不能？」

約翰想了一下，「記得。」

「莫里亞蒂就是來粉碎統治階層神話的人，紅名單的首位。他的人存在於每一個城區——奧德瑞政府已經下達了整整兩年的追捕命令，至今一無所獲。」

「他做了什麼？」

「以一些找不到凶手或是無從訊問的社會案件表示他的不滿。那些作案者通常不是銷聲匿跡就是當場自殺——或者，在治安警察逮到他們之前被別人暗殺。」

約翰艱難地嚥了嚥，「那個傑夫・霍普——」

「當我聽見受害者的身份共通點，就想到了。但是——」夏洛克用食指摩挲著嘴唇，「他怎麼會主動和我聯繫？如果是個別犯案，情況倒還簡單。但我不得不想到莫里亞蒂。」

「模仿犯？」約翰嘗試提出自己的想法。

「或者，挑戰。莫里亞蒂知道我在八區，所以特別指使他的手下在這裡鬧事，並且刻意讓我知道——蠢斃了，八區警局有內奸！」夏洛克毫不留情地翻了翻眼球，「現在你知道了吧，統治階層以及下轄單位絕非牢不可破，這甚至稱不上百密一疏。」

「你為什麼要讓我知道這個？」

約翰的語氣僵硬平淡，讓夏洛克轉過頭去看他。約翰即刻垂下頭，錯過夏洛克臉上顯而易見，更令人坐立難安的微笑：

「因為，我認為你應該知道。」

 

*

 

昨晚夏洛克讓約翰嘗試了另一樣違禁品：威士忌。他不知道統治階層到底在他的櫥櫃裡放了多少東西——他似乎還在約翰房裡藏了足以讓一個庶民吃上五年牢飯的香菸。

「你應該先觀察一下。我知道你很久沒有接觸這些了。」

夏洛克知道他的過去。約翰險些就忘了。

前軍醫盯著夏洛克手裡的玻璃杯，統治階層以一種幾近誘惑——甚而，正是誘惑——的語調，站立在他身前，「不想念嗎？」

「大多時候，我寧可不。」約翰看向別處，撥開夏洛克的手，「那一點意義都沒有。」

「但我認為你還是能試試。」

「為了什麼？」約翰挖苦般笑著，「醉倒在這張沙發上，等著你把我提交給治安警察？噢，不，或許你會更喜歡戲劇化一點，把我五花大綁，直接送上開往十一區的私人轎車？」

「那就是他們對你做的？」

約翰憤憤地瞪著夏洛克。後者極為緩慢地彎下身來，帶著深不可測的雙眼與前軍醫平視。

「你不用擔心……我不會傷害你。」夏洛克捉住約翰的手，扳開那些緊緊絞在一塊的手指，一根接著一根，最後把酒杯塞進他手裡。「趁人之危？太蠢了，真的。況且——」約翰警惕地來回望著手中的玻璃杯與統治階層，他突然感覺自己該做些什麼好化解當前的緊張情況。於是，他無意識舉起左手，並且像他過去在二區所做的那樣，啜飲了一口。約翰直到夏洛克微微扯開了嘴角，才發現自己做了什麼好事。約翰謹慎地問，隱藏他的恐慌：「況且？」

「我挺喜歡你的。」

熱度一點一點攀上約翰的臉頰，他猜測這會是什麼原因——伴隨而來是顛覆一切的眩暈與迷茫，約翰朝夏洛克眨眨眼睛，彷彿一根睫毛落了進去，「喜歡？」

「你酒量不太好，是吧？」夏洛克嘲弄般晃了晃約翰手裡的杯子，「剩下的我會替你喝完。」

「夏……咳，你剛剛說，喜歡？」

「不得不說，你有些特質相當地讓人喜愛，」約翰手裡的杯子被抽走，兩邊的上臂被人抓著，「你安靜、順從、篤實——約翰，你不認為，你天生就該做我的搭檔？」

「不，夏洛克……」約翰死死抓著夏洛克的衣袖，彷彿站在流沙中向下沉沒，「別那麼說。」

「其實你挺喜歡這樣，我說得沒錯吧？」夏洛克已經將手從約翰的雙臂移至頭部。他用雙手固定住約翰的腦袋，同時固定他的視線，「我帶給你一些在八區生活前所未聞的嶄新經驗。而你，不得不否認，對此高度好奇，甚至著迷。」

「我沒有。夏洛克，閉嘴……」約翰猛力搖著頭，像是要把統治階層的話語甩出記憶，卻毫無用處。

「你在想什麼，約翰？」夏洛克貼近約翰耳畔，這個動作讓前軍醫所有的反抗都停了下來。統治階層順勢更靠近了些，將一隻手壓在他身邊的沙發上，並且以耳語告訴他：

「我會擁有你。」

約翰繃緊了臉，豎起領子，快步行走過中央廣場。他很確定昨晚的最後，他沒有醉到失去意識，夏洛克更沒有。他只是太久沒有攝取酒精，那些化學反應讓他難以適應。

「他們管制酒精是為了改善治安狀況。但是，不是每個喝醉的人都犯罪。再加上，那些犯罪的人大多都沒喝醉。」夏洛克修長的手指如蛇一般纏繞緊貼在約翰頸側，「想想看，約翰。如果你喝了酒，還可能做到這樣？」

那十根手指忽地箍緊了——約翰嗆了一口，直到夏洛克鬆開他之後還在不停喘咳。短短的三秒鐘確實讓約翰回到了阿富汗，他畏懼那壓迫在氣管上的力道，再往下一點就會讓他喪命。

「所以，你得保持清醒——否則，你會連自我防禦的能力都沒有。」

「我喜歡你，約翰。但是若你敢打什麼壞主意，我絕不會讓你好過。」

中央廣場空無一物。實際上，上頭曾有的、唯一的雕像已被拆除，那是英國某一任君王的銅像——中央廣場一度以此命名，但約翰什麼也不記得了。這段記憶已經從大多數人腦中擦除，徹徹底底地。

越過了中央廣場，就會抵達八區治安狀況最糟糕的區域——搶劫、偷竊案層出不窮。通常約翰會選擇遠離這種地方，但夏洛克要求他對於這裡進行視察，並且向他匯報情況。

這簡直就是一場噩夢。

除了工業廢氣外，空氣中還充斥著另一種不祥的氣味，約翰盡量不去猜那會是什麼。破爛建築顛三倒四，像一堆不穩固的多米諾骨牌。

約翰加快腳步將街道巡視過一遍，接著幾乎是逃離般回到中央廣場的另一側。那就好比鼠窩，犯罪的溫床，醞釀著為人所不知的陰謀。

他正想著該如何向夏洛克說明，一個人影卻衝出來進入約翰的視線。毫不意外地，他們相撞，約翰直到那人跌在了地上才發現居然是羅傑・皮爾森。

儘管是個爭議人物，約翰還是反射性伸出了自己的手。羅傑朝他笑了笑，接著同樣伸出手，卻沒有握住約翰，反而抓住了約翰的外衣下擺。

接著，約翰感受到一個沉甸甸的東西落進他的衣兜。

「謝謝。」羅傑若無其事地道謝，約翰瞪大眼睛，因為監視器而不敢有什麼太大動作，微張著嘴想要問話。只見羅傑悲傷地望著他，彷彿懇求：收下吧。

 

*

 

夏洛克站在約翰的臥房裡，若有所思地盯著空蕩蕩的書桌抽屜。

這太離譜了。

這個男人，約翰・華生，沒有留下任何思想記錄——哪怕是一張便條紙上的隨筆——夏洛克煩悶地搔搔頭，他已經快把這間屋子搜了個底朝天，卻什麼也沒找著。

他不寫日記，更不記錄任何東西。夏洛克這才猛然想起他不曾見過約翰的筆跡——然而這在奧德瑞相當合理，每個人都知道如何銷毀自己曾存在於世上的證據。夏洛克遇上的瓶頸怨不得誰。

統治階層回到起居室，在室內來回踱步，一面苦索著還有哪個角落是他遺漏的——他的襯衫口袋裡傳來一陣震動。

「我的弟弟。一切還順利嗎？」

「你完美地打斷了我的搜查行動。」夏洛克帶點惱怒地回答電話另一方。

「編號8-221B去哪裡了？」

「我把他打發到八區另一邊，」夏洛克蹲下身，掀起褪色且脫線的地毯，揚起的灰塵令他嫌惡地皺眉，手在面前揮了兩下，「時間算計得剛好——如果你別來擾人的話。」

「好吧。我要你做的事情如何了？」

「如果你問的是T-28——」夏洛克晃到窗邊，以便監視下方街道，「我嘗試過雙倍劑量，結果不太理想。除此之外，一切都在掌控之中。」

「那麼犯罪記錄？」

「坦白說，這是我遇過最詭異的男人。」夏洛克不甘地道，「怎麼可能有一個人這麼 **規矩** ？他毫無破綻，服從且作息規律——」

「這表示目標對象於你來說很無趣？」

「那倒不會。他的疑心很重，甚至有些被害妄想，但我發現他正逐漸降低對我的戒備。」

「毫無疑問，這是則好的消息，」電話裡的人聲卻諷刺地帶著猜忌，「不過，夏洛克，我依然希望你能更有效率一些——你查看過他的私人電腦了嗎？」

出於某種夏洛克不希望成真，卻隱隱作祟的理由，他始終沒這麼做。比起真的在裡頭搜出什麼，夏洛克倒還期待一無所獲。

他知道約翰若罪證確鑿會讓他失去一點樂子——夏洛克可不想犧牲了這項附帶優惠。

「好吧，」他發出一聲歎息，故作苦惱且恍然大悟地，「我會試試的。」

「以及，莫里亞蒂——」

此時夏洛克瞥見一抹熟悉的身影閃進視野，他不自主微笑起來，「抱歉，目標接近。」接著毫不猶疑地掛斷了電話。

「約翰。」

前軍醫一進門就見到夏洛克反常地站在玄關迎接他。更反常的是，他穿著全套外出服，甚至披上了風衣，「晚上沒有計劃，對嗎？」

「我——」約翰支吾地答，他甚至沒說出一個完整句子，夏洛克就搶了他的話：

「我知道你還沒吃晚飯，而我也是——」夏洛克的熱切幾乎像是賠罪。約翰感覺自己被扔進了冰凍庫再泡進滾水裡，極端刺激使他的神經幾近壞死，卻在細胞死亡之前給予他最激烈的感受——刺骨、燒灼——約翰垂下眼睛，手指移到了脖頸上。

夏洛克極輕柔地握住了那些嘗試暗示一場懾人記憶的手指，不透露一絲異樣，並在掌心捂熱——它們沒來由地冰冷，甚至因為壓抑而蜷曲。

「我知道一間中菜館，味道不錯，算是國營事業裡做得好的，我們可以在那裡解決晚餐。」

「好。」約翰即刻答腔。他不給自己思考的時間——他知道一旦開始思考拒絕的可能，他體內所有防衛機制都會被啟動，他會因此往統治階層那副生得高挺的五官正中來上一拳。跟一個差點掐死自己的人共進晚餐並不安全，然而，老天，他不得不。

「你的拐杖，找到了嗎？」夏洛克莫名關心地詢問。

「沒找著。」約翰聳聳肩，「但是我也不需要了。」

夏洛克微微傾身，就像預備在約翰額上一吻。然而他只是越過前軍醫打開被風吹得關上的大門。

「走吧。」

夏洛克知道如何調整約翰的心理平衡——他要他的服從，不是懼怕，不是愚忠。夏洛克渴望一些更高層次的東西，儘管這不屬於他的任務也不是義務——

他要 **擁有** 約翰，並且讓約翰心甘情願地成為他所有。

他知道這只是個遊戲，一種消遣。

他不會陷得太深。永遠不會。

 

*

 

「我知道這很難相信——但是，約翰，我和你父親是舊識。我曾是一位統治階層。」懷錶裡的紙條上，歪斜扭曲的字跡寫著，「關於他們所創立的讀書會，我也知情，甚至還是其中一員。在委員會裡求情的那些人，我也認識。

我知道這是你最大的傷痛，再一次出現在你的生活裡或許不是太好，但我想把這個懷錶交給你。

這是我們家族秘密傳承下來的，如果治安警察找到，會立刻銷毀。我沒有子嗣，親人也全過世了。

上週，醫院檢查的通知書寄到家裡來。我得了肺癌，第四期。

我不知道還有誰能夠信任。約翰，我很遺憾，關於這些年來發生的所有事。我知道那些渾帳在阿富汗肯定讓你不好過。

事到如今，我只能拜託你。」

約翰坐在診間裡，頭隱隱作痛。

始終沒有人告訴他，他的雙親究竟是做了什麼才被送去第十一區——連帶著他的胞姊也被處決。約翰死死咬住下唇，直到唇瓣在他上門齒的碾壓撕扯下開始滲血。

「我一直在等你和我談談你記憶中的阿富汗，」夏洛克在中菜館裡無限平靜地說，不是逼迫、不是好奇，宛如約翰破口大罵，夏洛克也不會介意。「你想那麼做嗎？」

約翰執著筷子翻動盤裡的煎餃。夏洛克已經分析出約翰的行為模式：當他不想談論某個話題，就會立刻鼓搗起手邊最近——更好是已經握在手裡——的東西。

「我拒絕。」約翰的答覆在空氣中黯淡，游離的眼神不附著於任何事物之上。他回頭搜索阿富汗的記憶，並且把一切劇烈情緒深埋進那對湛藍眸子裡。他不願與夏洛克分享一絲一毫。

然而夏洛克看見了旋渦與暗流。創傷後壓力症候群。他想，約翰自以為能置身事外。

「你回到奧德瑞多久了，約翰？」

「兩年。」

「你背上的傷，還疼嗎？」

約翰警戒起來，「為什麼……」

他隨即明白，夏洛克幾乎已經看遍他全身。他暗自咒罵，接著回答：「那只是道疤罷了。」

「總有一天，你的槍傷也會變成一道疤痕，它們會和你的右腿一樣復原。有朝一日，你會忘記它們，忘記你曾受過那些傷害。」夏洛克的語氣混合著溫柔、脅制、造作與可憎。約翰有一秒鐘——他發誓，就一秒鐘——感受到了安全與寬慰，但之後就被狠狠丟回起居室的沙發上，眼前這個男人以一種冰霜般的支配表情，將拇指壓在他的氣管上，享受約翰因生存而戰慄。

他想 **殺** 了你。約翰告誡自己。他差點折斷你的氣管。

「不，」約翰斷然道，「我不會忘記。」

夏洛克微揚唇角，「你有沒有想過，你其實需要一個人陪你走過那些傷痛？」

「沒有。因為我不需要。」

「創傷後壓力症候群。」統治階層說，「如果你仔細思考一下發生在身上的症狀，想必也會得到相同的結果。」夏洛克的臉朝約翰靠近了些，「噩夢、情感疏離、信任障礙，你是個典型的例子。你應該發現你的手跟腿已大有進步。約翰，你知道嗎？我真的想幫助你。」夏洛克繼續滔滔不絕，「我會帶你離開阿富汗，離開戰場。相信我，你不會再回到那裡。」

約翰麻木地盯著夏洛克一開一闔的嘴唇。統治階層的表情，前軍醫怎麼也看不真切。他的心隨著口袋裡的懷錶一起下沉——那時約翰還沒打開它，更沒發現裡頭的字條——他沉默地坐在位置上，最後抬眼，無比堅定卻帶著絕望：

「你沒有帶我離開——你只是把戰場還給了我。」

約翰眨眨眼睛，回想夏洛克的一字一句都讓他渾身不對勁。他把懷錶闔上，並且想著該如何安置這項物件——他不能再冒險一次把懷錶藏在診間，他不確定院方會不會哪天心血來潮來場大掃除。那幅畫作影本也不能在這個地方擺上太久。

約翰腦裡突地掠過一個想法。

圖書室。

 

*

 

約翰不能在下班之後前往舊城區，夏洛克會察覺異樣。於是，約翰利用一個中午，搭著計程車到舊城區附近，戴起早已準備好的口罩與鴨舌帽，頭也不回朝著羅蘭科爾進修學院的方向走去。

他將懷錶與畫作影本都放在圖書室，一旁是他積了灰塵的鋁手杖——約翰沒帶走它。他確定自己會再一次回到這裡。

因為他想回到這裡。

此後，約翰每週都隨機選擇一天請同事為他多值一小時的班，自己則以最快速度趕往舊城區，一路遮遮掩掩。

應該赴死的人永遠不會有例外。約翰這輩子都缺乏一種僥倖心態，他深信自己會被送進第十一區。但是，在那之前，他希望自己能融入舊世界。他希望被埋在一片青青草地之下，而非統一火化後如垃圾般被掩埋。

死亡之前，請讓他再做一場白日夢。約翰如此懇求。


	6. Chapter 6

夏洛克・福爾摩斯坐在沙發上，仰起頭，朝著天花板角落的蛛網吐出一口長氣。他的呼吸因為香菸變得可見。在他面前是一份五區報紙，毫不意外地屬於違禁品之列。夏洛克拿起手機，煩躁地重新瀏覽過幾則訊息：

「夏洛克，你得快一些。看看他們做了什麼。——MH」

「我要你到八區調查，不是去渡假，更不是找一個同居男朋友。——MH」

夏洛克不服氣地鍵入：

「你忘記你要我對約翰做的事了？這讓我看起來像是和他有什麼情感關係，但我們都知道是怎麼回事。——SH」

他再度抓起桌上的報紙，頭版頭條寫道：「五區警局瓦斯管線破裂，引發爆炸起火。」

夏洛克清楚：謊言。出版品十之八九都在撒謊，如果五區警局確實是因為瓦斯外洩燒了個精光，他現在就不用待在這張沙發上生悶氣了。

這件事輪不到他解決。他知道又是一位自殺炸彈客。

約翰自始至終都待在起居室裡——夏洛克近期似乎特別忙錄，也不怎麼找約翰的碴。他會待在這裡除了無處可去以外，還有一個理由：

「我需要你的陪伴，約翰。有個人在場總是能幫助我思考。」

於是，約翰就待在這裡，讀遍了八區報紙的每一個欄位，甚至連他平日不感興趣的填字遊戲都躍躍欲試。隨即想到在夏洛克面前賣弄智商是一件天大的蠢事，他才放棄取來一枝筆的意圖。

「如你所見，」夏洛克見到約翰百無聊賴地把八區報紙放下之後，將五區報紙轉向，好讓約翰閱讀——儘管約翰一直都能閱讀上下顛倒的字——「五區警局著火了。」

「上面寫瓦斯外洩……」

「哈！」夏洛克譏嘲地說，「開什麼玩笑？你認為這種玩意有什麼可信度？」

「我不是你，不是統治階層，所以我只能相信自己看到的東西，無論那是不是真的。」

「噢，天啊，」夏洛克向後靠了靠，「你那可笑的小腦袋裡到底裝些什麼？肯定很無趣。」

「如何救人，以及如何殺人。」約翰脫口而出，隨即見到了夏洛克讚許的眼神。他嚥了口唾沫，「我不是那個意思。畢竟，我是一位軍醫——」

「沒關係，不必解釋。」夏洛克抬起一隻手阻止約翰，「我非常確定這又是莫里亞蒂搞的鬼。」

「沒有辦法……逮到他嗎？」

「治安警察拷問過那個傑夫・霍普。他們花了好些力氣才從他嘴裡榨出一個名字：莫里亞蒂。而這毫無用處，因為這是眾所周知的事實，」夏洛克吸了一口菸，「他們最後決議把傑夫・霍普送去第十一區。想不到——」夏洛克表情猙獰了一下，「命令下達的隔天，他的屍體在拘留所被發現。頸部有很深的刀痕，直達氣管。屍體右手附近有一片刀片，從刮鬍刀裡拆下來的。顯然，他自殺了。」

約翰抽了一口涼氣，「怎麼會……」

「『他怎麼會自殺』還是『他怎麼會有刮鬍刀』？自殺的原因很清楚，他不想供出更多細節，為了保護他的上層。至於刮鬍刀片，我們已經送往科學部進行檢驗。可惜的是，上面只有傑夫・霍普的指紋和血液。但是拘留所根本就不可能出現這種東西，絕對是從外頭偷渡進來的。」

夏洛克揮揮手作結，「總之——你大概也猜到了，這次我來八區，最主要的任務就是找出莫里亞蒂的下落。維安部有一整個小組在做這件事，而我是八區的負責人。」

約翰張口想要說些什麼，卻被夏洛克的短信通知聲打斷。統治階層從衣兜裡掏出手機，螢幕上顯示著字樣：

「關於編號8-221B，我有些事要告訴你。這很重要。——L」

 

*

 

雷斯垂德站在夏洛克身邊操作著電腦，統治階層坐在辦公椅上，目不轉睛地盯著螢幕。

「再給我看一次三五六號監視器十八日的錄像。」

督察低下頭去，流暢地開啟了檔案。這短短二十秒上下的影像裡，有位金髮男子揮手攔了一輛計程車，接著揚長而去。

夏洛克饒富興致地瞇起了眼。

「事實上，我已經連續三週看見他這麼做了。」雷斯垂德坦白，「第一次時，我沒有留意。但是到了第二次，我就感覺哪裡不對——八區庶民通常不會這麼奢侈。第三次時，我就通知了你。」

「難怪他最近進食量遽減。」夏洛克應道，接著問：「車輛開去哪裡？」

「不一定。但都停在舊城區附近。然後，他似乎為了不讓人認出來，戴上了鴨舌帽和口罩。」

「那只能避免被民眾舉報。」

「或者他忘了監視器的存在——我見過太多了。當你與一項東西共生共存太久，一大意就可能完全忘記。」

雷斯垂德打開會談室的電燈，他的眼睛因為不適應光線眨了幾下，「那麼，你打算怎麼做？」

「我大概知道他會往哪裡去。」夏洛克胸有成竹，「我會看著辦。」

雷斯垂德不合時宜地沉默了——他甚至沒正眼看夏洛克一眼，低頭盯著自己的水杯。

統治階層有些不快，「你又要搬出維安部那套『效率說』了？」

「不。我只是……」雷斯垂德吞嚥一下，「我只是不認為，約翰・華生必須——」

「必須？」

「必須……被這樣對待。」

「啊，督察。」夏洛克歎息著說，「當然，我不會把你歸類成叛亂份子。但是我擔心再這麼下去，你會被吸收成莫里亞蒂的眼線。」

「夏洛克——」

「別那麼看我。只想給你個忠告：憐憫之心和尾骨一樣，屬於演化進程裡尚未完全消失的一部份。它帶給人類的並非競爭優勢，而是累贅。所以，如果你不想被物競天擇淘汰的話，就把那種東西藏起來。」

「我知道你其實不想那樣，我知道你不想——你在撒謊，你甚至不信統治階層恪守的那一套！夏洛克，別再自欺欺人了。」雷斯垂德極力壓抑的語調更彰顯了他的憤怒。夏洛克瞥了一眼角落的監視器。

「我有關掉它們的權限，但是一旦超過三十分鐘就會有危險。所以，你要說什麼，現在儘管說。」

統治階層臉上閃過片刻的訝異，接著立即回復往日的漠然。他語氣明顯緩和許多，甚至有些挫敗，「我不管你怎麼想，雷斯垂德。但我還是得提醒你：關於編號8-221B——」夏洛克搖搖頭，改口：「約翰・華生。這樣可能會人性化一點。」他的諷刺已經不如早些尖利，「他的監視行動，是維安部的直接命令。你知道這代表什麼。」

「麥克羅夫特。」雷斯垂德囁嚅。

「約翰・華生不在紅名單上，但是他的背景特殊，因此成為T-28計劃的目標對象。這是麥克羅夫特親自挑選的。」

雷斯垂德繼續三緘其口。

「你在乎他，對吧？」夏洛克厭煩地皺起眉頭，「誰教你們曾坐在同一間辦公室裡。」

「接受他的救助，是我此生最後悔的一個選擇。」

「不，你並不後悔。」夏洛克從椅子裡站起來，準備離開，「我知道你為什麼會對約翰・華生產生同情。但是，千萬別忘記是誰讓你從第十一區出來的。」

 

*

 

是的，格雷格・雷斯垂德不會忘記。

當他已經好幾天滴水未進——更遑論食物——他瘦得脫形。看守者擺了一面鏡子到他的牢房裡，以便雷斯垂德每天看見自己突出的眼球與凹陷的雙頰。

供餐停止，拷打卻沒有跟著停止。看守者拚了命想要從他嘴裡套出什麼話，但雷斯垂德無可奉告——他什麼事也沒做，他是清白的。他只是每日受了幾輪踢打之後平躺在牢房地板上，雙眼直視著灰色天花板——他甚至看到那裡有血，未曾清理——彷彿能把水泥看穿，望向一片星空。

牢房沒有窗戶，他不知道他離開二區多久了，也不想去數。

雷斯垂德的直言得罪了委員會裡的重要人物。在奧德瑞羅織罪名簡直太過容易——畢竟，思想罪不需要證據，你只要懷疑某個人的思想不正統，就能夠舉發他。雷斯垂德在睡夢中被上銬、施打鎮定劑，車子一路高速行駛，直接將他從臥房帶進了牢獄。

他知道他們會殺了他，但在那之前，他們必須確定雷斯垂德毫無用處。

所以沒日沒夜的凌虐打罵持續進行，直到一封指名給十一區首席管理人（十一區總是避免使用「獄卒」以及「典獄長」這類字眼，儘管他們的職務大抵無異於監獄裡工作的那些人），一位看守者開了他門上的鎖：「你這條走運的狗，爬著出去吧。」而雷斯垂德已無力回擊。他甚至不確定自己是否真的爬出了牢房。

另一封信交到了雷斯垂德手上，很明顯被拆封過。十一區信件管理員不會想要掩飾。他們不使用拆信刀，整個信封被撕得破爛。交到他手裡時，雷斯垂德還以為是一團廢紙。

但是他看見了那個熟悉的名字。

麥克羅夫特・福爾摩斯。

信中指示他搭上停在十一區D號大門外的黑色轎車，除此之外，再無其他。

 

*

 

在那裡，雷斯垂德看見了麥克羅夫特本人。他身邊沒有任何隨從，他就這麼單槍匹馬地趕到了第十一區。

當麥克羅夫特發現雷斯垂德連打開車門都吃力時，他終於按捺不住，狠狠地在引擎蓋上捶了一下：「該死！」

雷斯垂德不知道該做什麼，只能蒼白著說：「我沒事……」

麥克羅夫特扶著雷斯垂德坐進車內，「我先送你去二區醫院檢查。你原先的住處已經被查封，大概一輩子都回不去了。我會讓你住在我那裡。至於之後——」

「不行，」雷斯垂德喘息著說，「那樣打破了規則……」

「去他的規則！」麥克羅夫特猛按了一下汽車喇叭，「他們都要把你給活生生打死了，你還在意什麼規則？我告訴你，格雷格，如果他們敢再動你一根汗毛，我肯定會讓他們一個接著一個滾進第十一區！」麥克羅夫特滿臉通紅，他好久沒有這麼痛痛快快吼一陣了。他恢復平靜，接著說：「你在委員會裡的職位，立刻被遞補了。我替你在八區警局謀了一份差，那裡離二區很遠，應該會平靜一些。只是，你要有心理準備，八區的治安狀況相當糟糕。」

再糟也好過現在。雷斯垂德笑了，卻因為疼痛有些扭曲，「謝謝……」

之後，他就在高速公路平穩的路面上與引擎不斷的隆隆聲中，昏睡過去。

 

*

 

絕大多數的逮捕行動都在夜晚進行，治安警察手中的萬用鑰匙可以打開任何一扇門，哪怕是舊建築也不例外——門鎖形同虛設。一個人在睡眠中是最脆弱的，毫無意識、毫無防備。治安警察自然不會錯過這點。

然而約翰今天目睹了一場逮捕。光天化日之下，就在他眼前，就在第五街上。

逮捕任務由兩位制服警察執行，他們保養得晶亮的九毫米手槍就佩在腰間。治安警察的語氣一如既往地傲慢，約翰不禁猜測，這是否是他們訓練過程的其中一環。

他們拿槍戳著羅傑・皮爾森的腦袋。

這麼做是多此一舉的——有誰敢違抗治安警察的命令？就算是八區另一頭的那些罪犯，見到治安警察也會自動跟著他們走——儘管這種情況實在不多。八區警方一向對非重大刑事案件睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

羅傑的雙手被銬在身後，治安警察站在兩側，越過他刻薄地笑鬧著，似乎有意要讓那些惡劣字眼鑽進羅傑耳裡。

這時，約翰看見羅傑轉過頭來——不！天殺的別看他！約翰即刻垂下頭，急於說些什麼替自己辯護，或者以一連串不堪入耳的辱罵表明他的立場，怎樣都好——然而約翰只是呆立在原地，一動不動，直到一位治安警察走到他面前要他滾開。他生平頭一回感激這樣的侮辱，而非一連串可怕的質問。

羅傑不再看他了，那表情就像他已經躺進了棺材裡，了無生氣。不過羅傑做了最後一件事證明他還是個活人。

他掄起拳頭，狠揍了一下左邊那位治安警察的腦袋。

片刻間，另一個治安警察把羅傑的頭按向地面，按在滿是砂礫的路面上。他的臉幾乎是平貼在地上的。當約翰正思考治安警察到底出了多大的力才克服鼻樑的問題，身穿軍綠色制服的男人從衣兜裡抄出一把手槍，崩了羅傑的腦袋。

血。起初是水窪，最後變成了池塘。在約翰的思緒裡，那團積聚的鮮血不斷擴大，成了裏海、成了太平洋。

沒有人奔跑、沒有人尖叫。約翰瞥見一位手裡牽著孩子的母親臉上有著近乎狂喜的表情，只差沒有大笑出聲。

約翰即刻轉身，沿著道路走回自己的公寓。鎮定自持，猶如剛剛目睹的不是一場街頭行刑，而是一隻蚊子被拍死在掌心。

 

*

 

「噢，我的……」約翰才剛關上大門，就開始眩暈。不知道是什麼東西在他腦裡嗡嗡作響，他有一瞬間幾乎想跟羅傑一樣，讓自己的腦袋被崩掉。

夏洛克聽見了玄關的動靜，趿拉著拖鞋走出來：「來點酒？」

「不，夏洛克…… **不** ！」約翰朝統治階層吼道，隨後反射性道歉，「我很抱歉，這件事跟你沒有關聯，我只是……」

「坐下，」夏洛克指向身邊的沙發，「然後告訴我怎麼回事。」

約翰不願與夏洛克分享，但是該死的，眼下這是唯一選擇。而且約翰認為他如果不說出來，自己可能會昏死過去。

「我，剛剛在第五街上，看見……」約翰猛力搖著頭，腦中的畫面太多雜訊，吵得他發瘋，「看見制服治安警察。」

「不太尋常。但也不無道理。」

「他們逮捕了一個人。」

「說得通。」

「他們 **殺** 了他。」

夏洛克沉默了。而約翰看著他沉默。

「看來我離開二區的這段時間，發生了一些變動。」

「夏洛克，告訴我……」約翰吞嚥了一下，「新一波大整肅是不是開始了？」

「看起來是的，」統治階層又開始在身上翻找菸盒，「我不確定這次是哪一方發起的。希望不要是右翼——」夏洛克突然閉緊了嘴。但他看見約翰似乎還沉浸在恐懼當中，心裡放鬆了些許。

「你會沒事的。」夏洛克告訴他，「我會回頭聯繫二區，看看到底發生了什麼。」

然而約翰腦裡想的其實是羅蘭科爾進修學院的圖書室。他不會放棄那個地方——他不會的。

因為那是他僅存的、唯一的庇護所。

 

*

 

約翰知道得越多，他就越貪婪。

提前一小時的交班時間已經不能滿足他，約翰想要留得更久。好在最近夏洛克忙碌起來，約翰甚至常看見他不在家。若是那個男人待在公寓裡，也只專注於個人事務，無心理會他。

於是約翰大膽延遲自己回家的時間，然而夏洛克什麼也沒說。

他甚至開始撒謊：「我得加個班，來了一個嚴重病毒感染病患。——JW」

「好。——SH」

他沒想過自己會如此享受這個：遊走於體制外，無視於任何規則。約翰知道一旦被逮住，他是不可能有好下場的。

但是誰在乎？沒有人能決定他的思想。只有約翰能夠決定他面臨死亡時腦裡應該浮現什麼。

所以他不斷不斷地閱讀那些被歸類成迂腐的陳舊詩詞、劇本、小說，甚至歷史與哲學著作。他必須看得很快——他的時間向來不多。儘管只能捕捉一些隻言片語，約翰也滿足了。

 

_ 不自由，毋寧死。（Give me liberty, or give me death.） _

 

那一刻，約翰深信他找到了自己的墓誌銘。然而，庶民是沒有墓塚的。焚化爐每天都在運作，把死去的人燒成一堆又一堆的白骨，再磨成粉末。儲存空間用罄時，就用卡車一輛輛載運到八區邊界，挖一個巨大的坑，把所有骨粉一股腦地倒進去。他有些感傷，然而這情緒很快地煙消雲散——現在不是煩惱身後之事的時候。

一切止於一個有著絕美日落的黃昏。這一天與約翰在舊教室裡與夏洛克獨處的那次該死地相似。

他在《英國民主史》旁邊發現了一本《二〇〇〇—二〇一〇罪案記錄》

約翰毫不猶豫依照編年目錄表翻到最後一個章節，並且在那裡發現了許多他熟悉的名字——以及他自己。

 

*

 

約翰一直不太明白自己被扔進地下室的原因。

他知道他始終受到隱瞞，就連那些滿軍中流傳的流言也經過管控，沒有人願意對約翰透露半分——或許這之中用來要脅的懲罰就是和他落得一樣下場。

他們把消息封鎖得滴水不漏——約翰直到身後的鐵門被栓上，才知道自己原來是個政治犯。

「有個叫做安德魯・威斯特的列兵自殺了。」這是約翰在軍中聽見的最後一則消息。在此之後，他便能感受到明顯的孤立——那些繞道而行的刻意與滿腹狐疑的目光，欲言又止的小心及欲蓋彌彰的拙劣。

約翰明白這是怎麼回事——他不明白的是 **為什麼** 。

傍晚，他的上司巴瑞摩上校將整個連上的人都聚集起來，並且宣佈：「相信大家都已經聽說安德魯・威斯特的憾事。」

人群裡沒有聲音，算是默認。

「但是，這不是自殺——這很可能是一場他殺。凶手暴露了自己的身份。他就在你們之中。」

他聽見有人倒抽一口涼氣。約翰抿起雙唇，心中除了訝異與難過，更多的是憤怒。都什麼時間點，還有人要殘害同袍？約翰完全不能忍受這種大逆不道的行徑，他恨不得揪出那個渾帳，要他跪著認罪——「約翰・華生上尉。」

空氣凝結，接著開始沉重。所有人的視線一致投向同一個方向，群眾情緒是興奮多過於不可置信。那是約翰看過最令人反感的畫面之一——他從許多臉上瞧見了惡毒的笑意，他那刻才知道有多少人等著看這場好戲。

他的聲音乾枯沙啞，「是。」

「我們在安德魯・威斯特的屍體旁邊找到了這個。」

巴瑞摩上校舉起了一把尖銳的手術刀。

「上校，如果他們想要，他們確實 **有可能** 弄到一把手術刀，」約翰謹慎地說，「這東西在八區以前都不管制的。」

有人笑出聲來。

有人認為他在狡辯。

「但是他為什麼要帶著手術刀？」

「我不知道。」約翰咬了咬嘴唇，他知道自己即將說出最不道德的話來，「就算是手術刀——就算真的是 **軍醫** 的手術刀，那也不見得是我。上校，我不明白，為什麼——」

「華生上尉不認為他做了這件事，」巴瑞摩上校高聲向眾人宣告，接著把手術刀遞到約翰手中，「那麼，上尉，請你告訴我，刀柄上刻的兩個字母分別是什麼？」

約翰盯著那血跡斑斑的鋁製刀柄。他知道自己走進了捕獸用的陷阱。再一步，只要再一步——

「J……」約翰顫抖了一下，隨後強迫自己鎮定下來，「J。W。」

「上尉，你還有什麼要說的？」

人群裡傳來了零零落落的辱罵，私語四起。約翰只能僵直在原地，回答：「不是我。」

「連上名字縮寫是J.W.的人可不多。不，好像只有你？」

「我說了不是我。」

「好吧，」巴瑞摩上校歎息了一聲，「我本來不想讓場面 **更** 難堪。我們有證人。」

約翰攥緊了拳頭，抬眼望向前方。自上校身後經人攙扶緩緩朝他走來的，是珀西・費普斯。那個年輕男孩。

「上校，是他。」珀西面無表情，淺棕色的眼睛一眨不眨，「那個晚上，我疼得睡不著覺。我看見華生上尉走進了一個帳篷裡，手裡拿著一把手術刀。如果我當時知道他要去做什麼，我肯定會大吼一聲制止他。肯定的。」

私語變得更強烈、更團結，如海嘯一般朝約翰席捲而來。你在面臨瘋狗浪的時候會說什麼？約翰這麼問自己。

「上帝，」他聽見又有人發出了驚異不滿的抽氣聲。這種宗教性字眼已逐漸被禁止，哪怕只是個口頭禪或感嘆詞，「我說過了， **不是我** 。」

「上尉，請舉證。」

「我不知道——我不知道我的手術刀為什麼會出現在那個帳篷，更不知道它為什麼會成為劃斷一位六區列兵喉嚨的凶器。我什麼都沒做。」

「別撒謊了，」珀西的話語裡滿是顫音。當約翰瞪向他，他便顫抖得更厲害，彷彿約翰的視線要活生生刺穿他，讓他變成一個篩子，「沒有人應該這麼做，沒有人……」

「你們看不出來嗎？看不出來嗎？」約翰朝著一堆又一堆或竊喜或厭惡的面孔吼道，「這傢伙在撒謊！如果他說的是事實，何必這麼害怕？告訴我，珀西・費普斯，他們給了你什麼好處才讓你做這麼下流的事？噢，不，他們不會利誘，只會威脅——十一區，是吧？我就知道， **我就知道** ！」

他邁開步伐朝那位瘸腿的六區列兵走去，卻立刻被人狠狠推了一把，差些跌倒在地。

「我沒有做任何事——有個該死的渾帳偷走了我的手術刀，為我、為你們準備了這麼一齣好戲。你們很樂意看見這個，對吧？」約翰轉而朝人群行進，那些令人生厭的臉自動向後退了退。「所以，你們的下一步是什麼？」約翰轉向巴瑞摩上校，「要我死，我會自己來——拿一把槍給我，我會立刻在所有人面前轟掉自己的頭，好完成你們的劇本！」

巴瑞摩上校微笑了。那笑裡滿是仁慈，約翰真想啐一口唾沫到他臉上。

「根據奧德瑞軍法，我們應該當場處死你，」他敦厚地說，「但是我們願意給你一個機會——畢竟，你身為一位軍醫，肯定有你的道德準則。」

約翰靜靜地聽著。他說不出話來，這一切不加掩飾的虛假簡直噁心到滑稽，他卻沒辦法做出半點反駁。

「我們會先將你安置在大使館。」上校看起來如釋重負，接著揮了揮手：「帶走他。」

約翰被架著離開以前，最後的印象是巴瑞摩上校肩上閃爍的星子，以及珀西・費普斯嘴角微不可察的弧度。

他頭一次嘗到背叛是什麼滋味。

 

*

 

大使館底下別有洞天。經過擴建之後，那些沒人想得到的角落都被充份利用了。

地下室不是儲存空間，而是一間又一間的牢房。約翰知道，他不會是第一個，也不會是最後一個。阿富汗戰爭或許永遠不會結束，叛兵與政治犯永遠需要地方關押。

他不過是眾多犯人的其中一個，微不足道的其中一個。

「我知道你肯定非常困惑，」巴瑞摩上校在約翰被監禁後曾找過他。他告訴約翰所有實情，但這不代表約翰會對他心存感激，「第一，安德魯・威斯特並不存在。」

約翰閉著的眼睛猛地睜開了——那時一切悲慘命運尚未正式降臨，他還有怨恨與憤怒的力氣。他自床上坐起，朝鐵柵欄走近幾步。

「第二，你很聰明，我們確實讓珀西・費普斯偷走了你的手術刀。」

「如果他不照做，你們就會把他送進第十一區？」

「不必，上尉。瞧瞧你現在在什麼地方。」

約翰明白了。

他身處在第十一區的延伸——儘管他說不出名字——「那為什麼？」約翰咬著嘴唇問，「就只是因為你們需要消遣？需要一個聳動的事件？」

上校低笑了幾聲，「我們沒有那麼高的權限，約翰・華生。你會在這裡，純粹因為你是政治犯。你知道，我們不能打草驚蛇……可能還有很多和你一樣的人。我們希望能斬草除根。」

這回換成約翰啞笑，「政治犯？」

「國內那邊的消息——聽說是你的父母做了什麼見不得光的事。」約翰衝上前，雙手抓住鐵杆，猛力搖晃一下，讓巴瑞摩上校驚了一驚。他深深皺眉，未幾又回復了那虛偽的慈悲，「他們已經死了，你沒必要這麼激動。順帶一提，你的姐姐，哈莉葉・華生——同樣被處決了。」

約翰瞪大的藍眼睛停格了。洶湧的情緒漸漸消退，直到什麼也不剩。直到一片空無。

「那我呢？」約翰機械地問，「你們怎麼不……」

「上頭沒有做下一步指示——我們不能直接處決政治犯。」上校竟擺出了可惜的表情，「奧德瑞那邊只要我們把你關押起來， **卻** 不是要我們殺了你。」

「殺了我，」約翰說，因為他知道他即將面對什麼——他太清楚了，「拜託你。給我一把槍、一把手術刀——什麼都好。」

「對不起，讓你失望了，約翰，」巴瑞摩上校起身，並且用手勢叫來兩個手持棍棒的看守者，「他要我們留你 **活口** 。但礙於你是一位政治犯，我們會盡可能比照國內辦理。」他公事公辦的語氣如此可憎，讓約翰憤怒地伸出了一隻手想要攻擊——他露在柵欄外的手臂立刻挨了一棍，疼得他不得不灰溜溜地縮回來。

「再見，約翰・華生。」上校說，「我們會靜候上級指示。」

下一個迎接他的，是一陣如雨般的毒打與踢踹。

約翰事後回想這一段日子，只記得一些破碎片段。他不想記起來，一點也不想。他寧可讓那些傷疤真如夏洛克所說在身上消褪，並且遺忘。

看守者似乎不會疲倦，他們的拳頭一個比一個強勁猛烈。約翰不卑不亢，永不屈服，這樣的態度成功惹惱了大使館的看守者。他們往往會「換手」，直到約翰蜷縮在地板上口吐鮮血，讓水泥全染上殷紅的污跡。

然而約翰從來沒有求饒。

他的金髮黯淡纏結，雙手在冰冷與黑暗中顫抖，像一隻垂死的飛蛾。

他有時會渴盼就這麼死去，不去面對未來的無望，不去回憶過往的完滿。

他們從不讓他有一丁點自裁的機會。更令人沮喪的是，老天似乎也不認為約翰應該這麼棄世。

有人惡意拖延他的強制回國命令，使約翰被釋放的日期一再延宕。然而他還是等到了這一天的到來。

「你可以回家了，約翰・華生。」巴瑞摩上校對著他說，並且伸出一隻手表示友好。約翰並不領情，只是脫力地躺在床上，依舊透著幾綹覆著塵土的髮絲瞪視著眼前的男人。上校微笑著收回了手。

「但是，8-221B，你得記得……」男人低下身子也低下聲音，輕輕地說：

「人們向來難逃一死。」

約翰乘著軍用飛機回國，在連接地面與機體的鐵梯上被踹了一腳。他在那之後開始心因性跛足與手部間歇性顫抖。他一直以為自己的腿是在阿富汗被打斷的，手則是某種永久性傷害。關於傷痛的記憶始終無法確切歸位，像幽魂一般窮追不捨。約翰以為他能夠將手伸入那些血流成河，找出出血點，並且以他的外科歷練修復自己，完好如初。但他不能。噩夢日夜尾隨，在他最脆弱的那些時刻撬開他的肋骨，碾碎他的心。

有個人告訴他，那是創傷後壓力症候群。而且他是對的。

約翰努力打聽到，讓他回國的契機是委員會裡有人替他求情。他被安置在八區，無限期剝奪屬於統治階層的所有特權。

兩年之後，他的肩膀被治安警察的子彈撕裂，只因為約翰瞪了他一眼。約翰自此變得更畏縮與懦弱。他恨自己這副模樣，但別無選擇。

接著夏洛克・福爾摩斯來到了這裡。來到他小小的、破舊的公寓，每天早上為他泡一杯咖啡。

有時候，約翰幾乎對這一切感到慶幸，甚至感激。但是他要感激什麼？感激一位二區統治階層？感激一位差點掐斷他氣管的人？約翰對夏洛克的情感向來反覆，他能在上一秒恨他入骨，下一秒卻視夏洛克為一位難得的盟友。

因為夏洛克同時讓他恐懼與信任。

約翰回到了書頁上，讀過那些文字記錄。他的父母秘密組織地下讀書會，被治安警察逮住。所有相關人士幾乎都被處決或送進第十一區——當然，也包括不相干的人。像是他的姐姐。

他不認為哈莉知情，如果連約翰自己都對此一無所知。

當時在國內的，他的家人，根本沒有脫逃的機會。但是派駐阿富汗的約翰，獲得了時間。他不知道該向誰道謝，更不知道那個人是否還活著。

約翰緩緩用指尖拂過罪犯名單，接著雙手合十——他在公開場合絕不會這麼做。在他小時候，還有許多人會餐前禱告，但現在就連聖誕節也不會看見任何活動。

約翰無限莊嚴地結束了他的小儀式，準備闔起書本起身離座。此刻，他卻聽見一個低沉磁性的嗓音在背後響起：

「約翰・華生。」


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:此章含有rape內容。

約翰沒有回頭。他的手指緊捏著書頁，直到它們發皺，甚至破裂。

疑懼不安再度充斥他的身體，他的手又開始沒完沒了地顫動——紙頁小幅度翩飛的景象在他眼裡放大成整個宇宙。約翰希望他能脫逃出此刻的羅蘭科爾進修學院，逃向遙遠的彼方。

有人靠近了。腳步聲直至約翰身後才止歇，十根蒼白、骨節分明卻有力的手指小心地包覆了他的。約翰看見那對手背上清晰的血管，分岔、匯合，最後隱沒。

那雙手帶著他的來到紙頁上的一個名字。他的名字。

約翰恍然大悟。

他身處一間早在一九六〇年代前封閉的舊建築，桌上這本犯罪記錄根本不可能出現在這裡。

這本書屬於夏洛克・福爾摩斯。

他早就 **知道** 了，知道他細心隱瞞的一切。約翰做的所有努力頓時看來多麼愚蠢。

夏洛克的藏青色圍巾垂到約翰肩頭上，前軍醫腦裡浮現了一個由圍巾構成的繩套。他會把它固定在橫樑上，接著踩上一張椅子，讓自己的頭平平靜靜地穿過那些高級毛料，最後親自踢翻腳下的支撐——如果夏洛克要他這麼做，他肯定會這麼做。

「你知不知道你做了什麼，約翰？」

夏洛克捏了捏前軍醫的手，像是友善的調侃，然而事情不會這麼簡單。

約翰沒有回答，也不敢掙脫統治階層。那件標誌性大衣幾乎罩住了兩個人。安全與危險、隱蔽與暴露——他閉緊了嘴唇。

「那麼，我說過什麼？」

「『若你敢打什麼壞主意，我絕不會讓你好過。』」約翰悉數複述。

「沒錯。」夏洛克轉而抓住約翰的手腕，那裡立刻生疼了，「你在這裡做什麼？」

約翰仍然一語不發。夏洛克憤憤甩開他的手，讓前軍醫的指節叩在木桌上，「起來，面對著我。」夏洛克命令。

約翰深吸一口氣，喚醒那些戰場上的記憶，自椅子上站起，回身看進夏洛克的眼睛。

他此刻面對的是勁敵，不是同夥。

「你想對我說什麼？」約翰沉著地問，換來的是夏洛克的怒視。

「你以為你是誰？」夏洛克蹙著眉頭，「你知不知道你違反了多少條規則？」

「我願意承擔所有後果。」

「你擔得起？」夏洛克諷刺地笑笑，接著倏地變了臉色，「如果站在這裡的不是我，你現在已經在去到第十一區的路上了。」

「你也可以那麼做。你可以跟他們一樣。」約翰的手摸到桌上的懷錶，悄悄將這金屬物握進掌心，「夏洛克，從你來到八區開始，我哪一件事不是按照你的意思？你在乎我嗎？你在乎我怎麼想？你他媽在乎我的死活？不，你根本不……你根本不關心，因為你就是個傲慢自大的渾帳，你只在乎與你利益相關的——」夏洛克猝不及防揪住了約翰的領子，幾乎將他舉得離地。前軍醫奮力想扳開那雙手，「放開我！你這——」

然而夏洛克真的鬆開了約翰，卻是將他重重地往後一摔，後腰撞上了桌緣。約翰單手撐著桌子，表情扭曲，腎臟位置疼得厲害。

他們的瞳仁映在彼此眼裡，卻是數不盡的疏離與惱恨。約翰正要開口，卻聽見夏洛克說：「趴在桌上。」

「什麼？」約翰看著夏洛克粗魯地摘掉脖頸上的圍巾，他一瞬間還以為統治階層打算用那東西勒死他。

「我說，『趴在桌上』。」

約翰冷笑了一下，「我不——」

接著夏洛克猛地將他臉朝下按在桌面。他的額頭可能碰得瘀青了，隨著後腦勺那隻手的角度及力道變換，約翰感受到不同程度的疼痛。他不知道夏洛克要做什麼，他不知道。直到統治階層把手放在他的褲頭。

約翰的臉霎時慘白，「夏洛克……？」

統治階層給予的回覆是要命的沉默。當夏洛克開始移動手指解開他的拉鍊，約翰展開了他最恐慌的掙扎。但那一點用都沒有，他甚至連翻身都不能。

「夏洛克——天殺的，不要碰我！」

約翰的腿部皮膚接觸到空氣——垂落的布料奄奄一息地癱軟在他的足部與踝部，慫恿他屈從與投降。統治階層把整個人的重量都壓了上來，在約翰耳邊沉重地呼吸，但約翰還是能從紊亂的心跳與吐息聲中捕捉到夏洛克的動作——另一條拉鍊、鬆緊帶、布料摩擦。

「不，夏洛克，別那麼做——」約翰哀求著，持續扭動身子嘗試擺脫束縛，「什麼都好，但是別這樣。求你別……」

「約翰。」夏洛克輕輕地說，讓前軍醫頓時渾身發冷。他期盼夏洛克能夠多少聽進他的話語，然而他沒有。

痛楚撕裂了約翰。

非常， **非常** 野蠻——沒有任何預備，沒有防護措施。約翰抽搐一下，看見桌上的所有東西都隨著他的動作晃動，《英國民主史》的書頁劃破了他的手指，鼻腔裡滿是舊學院木桌的霉味。他的動作沒有把夏洛克從體內逼出去，反而讓他深入，並且摧毀自己。

他被鑿開，鮮血流淌出來，同時成為夏洛克的助益。約翰全身上下緊繃著，像經歷無麻醉手術，因痛苦而喘息。他滲著赭紅的手指被握成拳狀，在極力忍耐下指節泛白。

交合。約翰想著那些素來被定義成淫穢的可怕字眼，這就是他現在經歷的事情。然而並不。

這是一場強暴。這當然是強暴。

約翰趴在桌上微弱地抽著氣，視野不停閃爍，光暗交錯，色彩模糊。約翰過了一陣才意會過來——那是他的眼瞼不斷無力闔起而又頑強睜開的結果。這就是夏洛克想要的？這會是約翰想要的？因為他從體內深處感受到一絲足以推翻痛楚的強烈感受——不，這不可能。約翰的嘴唇被咬得滿是傷口，跟統治階層做這種骯髒的事情不可能讓他感到愉悅，但是為什麼——

「停下來……不！」

當夏洛克成功讓約翰在折磨中達到高潮，前軍醫似乎知道了答案。

有什麼原始的、受壓抑的、令約翰羞於啟齒的情感開始翻湧，一路竄跳上舌尖。不，這是被禁止的。奧德瑞不存在自由戀愛，一個人若要申請配偶，必須受到民事部核可——況且那個人也不會是夏洛克。

然而，沒有別的解釋。

一聲嗚咽之後，約翰已再無氣力。他沒有撐起身子看夏洛克的表情，因為他不想。他也不想看自己的體液灑在圖書室地毯上會是什麼樣子。

但是夏洛克伸手把他翻了過來。

他強迫他面對他。

約翰看起來如此脆弱。夏洛克思忖，他自己也違反了一些規則。他應該要即刻舉報約翰・華生，而不是把他壓在這張該死的桌子上還 **強暴** 了他。

天知道他多麼想要他，迫切地想要他。這是一個統治階層不曾接觸的領域——他為什麼想要他？

約翰的指甲縫裡有木屑與灰塵，夏洛克在一旁的刮痕裡找到了前因。

約翰沒有看他。前軍醫無神地瞪著一片虛妄，那雙眼睛裡幾乎是悲傷。水霧附著在約翰的眼睫上，似乎已到了下墜的極限——但它沒有。約翰不容許自己這麼做。兩片薄唇分開，以利吸入盡可能多的冷空氣。約翰得冷靜下來，他必須冷靜下來。

夏洛克盯著那紅得刺目的嘴唇，同時想起散佈在約翰臀部與腿部的痕跡。他知道有什麼出錯了——肯定出錯了。

他拂上那些精緻的紋理。四根手指靠在約翰頷下，拇指則輕輕摩挲他的唇瓣。直到夏洛克染上了一指腹的鮮血，才將它們移開。

他將約翰的血抹上自己的唇。這個動作讓前軍醫重新望向他，帶著困惑。兩片嘴唇又抿在一起，赤色肆無忌憚地塗抹，但夏洛克厭惡那過度囂張的色調。於是，他俯下身，嘗試用最笨拙的方法掩蓋掉他不願意見到的事物。

一個吻。

他們之中誰也沒有經歷這個——人們尋找配偶的理由純粹是為了繁衍，不存在情感。擁有情感的兩個人會被拆散，沒有未來。

所以他們甚至沒有閉上眼睛，淺綠與湛藍，四目相對。

兩道淡金的眉毛下撇，約翰的嘴唇在夏洛克的碰觸下頑強抵抗著，但是夏洛克沒有就此放棄。他嘗試給予他更多溫柔，宛若彌補與認罪。

最後是約翰閉上了眼，推開他：「夏洛克……」

腦袋裡的蜂鳴又回來了，周遭的一切都融成了水。

約翰想，他肯定愛上了這個統治階層。

他向來願意承擔後果。

「說你愛我。」約翰在一片朦朧之中，抓著夏洛克的領子使勁而絕望地吼，「說你愛我！你不能讓我獨自承擔這個——即便我知道這是罪過——你不能……」

約翰破碎地哆嗦，夏洛克無法直視他身上那些經混合後呈粉色的污跡——何況那些正屬於他——統治階層拽過大衣，披在約翰身上，接著輕輕地將他攏進懷裡，像攏起一堆碎玻璃，扎得他雙臂生疼。然而夏洛克甘願讓那些破片愈刺愈深，直至五臟六腑。

他感覺自己像個罪人。

約翰歎息著想，就讓他把一切曲解成 **愛** 吧——這樣便足以解釋為什麼他會在夏洛克身下高潮，也能解釋那個有別於粗暴的親吻。

他可以死在夏洛克懷裡。他可以。只要——

「約翰，」夏洛克斂下眼眸。他想起雷斯垂德的提醒與他兄長的警告，想起他為什麼來到八區，想起他是一位統治階層。

想起他不該愛上約翰・華生。但是他 **愛** 。

夏洛克鬆開了手。

「你知道我一向賞罰分明。」

 

*

 

有時約翰希望自己從未出生。

他使勁擁抱著夏洛克，卻同樣用了全身力氣推開他。他抗拒而渴望、享受卻恐慌，直到夏洛克告訴他，這是一種獎懲手段。

**他不愛你。**

但是當約翰盯著面前熱氣騰騰的馬克杯，他又被重新扯回了進退維谷的矛盾。全身傷口逐漸癒合，然而夏洛克撕開了它們，又一針針縫了起來。

他痛苦地想，夏洛克與他之間發生的事處於 **愛** 與 **暴力** 的邊界。這是否代表還有一絲希望？約翰羞恥地垂下了頭，深褐色液體表面倒映著他疲憊的面容。

也許他應該扳過夏洛克的頭，然後如他待他那樣再吻上一次——屆時他們都會知道那是愛，或者暴力，甚至兩者兼具。

如果他把夏洛克做的一切解釋成愛——約翰想，他們會一起被毀滅。在郊外的荒蕪裡被燒成一堆骸骨，之後磨成粉末。

但是他已經犯法了。約翰不知道夏洛克會不會舉報他，但他確實那麼做了——擅闖古代建築的罪是怎麼也脫不了的。

他有了理由，賭上性命去愛夏洛克・福爾摩斯。他不奢求得到回報，也能夠預見夏洛克肯定會想辦法免除自己的死罪。然而，約翰不會動搖。

他積累、抑制的原始情感需要地方安放，需要一個對象，無論夏洛克想不想要。或許約翰不會告訴他，他會默默將這一份足以讓他倆身陷囹圄的秘密藏在心底，祈禱統治階層哪天會看出來。他知道也好，不知道也罷——約翰不曾愛過一個人，他只知道出現了一個角色，佔去了他泰半生活——他喜歡他的咖啡以及他偶爾釋出的善意，他喜歡他總是翕動著闡述某個觀察結果的嘴唇。

他能不能稱這一切為愛？

約翰希望可以。

除此之外，還有一件事持續困擾著他。

約翰頭暈的次數越來越頻繁了。他沒有辦法像過去那樣一面走路一面思考，一旦他嘗試這麼做，眼前的景象就會開始褪色，直到徹底空白。他一次只能專注於一件事情，無法分神警惕周遭環境。對一位軍人來說，這就像沒收了槍械，剝奪他所有防衛能力。

約翰意識到這之中肯定還有什麼是他有所不知的——腫瘤、癌症、病毒感染。胡亂猜測沒有用處，約翰決定給自己做個檢驗。

他坐在診間，檢視著綁在肘彎上方的橡皮管。血管浮現，一樣的分岔交匯。約翰嚥了嚥，將針筒交給勞拉・吉布森。他告訴這位護士，他只想做個例行檢查。

深色液體注進了試管。要拿到抽血檢驗報告得花上好幾天。約翰並不會時時刻刻掛念著這個，他更相信自己一點事也沒有。然而那些蜂鳴與白光令他提心吊膽——煎熬在他拿到一紙報告後依然存在，一星半點的解脫都不給予。

約翰在自己的血液裡驗出了化學物質，某種他沒見過的有機磷酸酯。

他將臉深深埋進雙掌裡。

如果人活著只是為了受苦，他寧可自己從未出生過。

 

*

 

約翰沉默地維持同個動作很長一段時間，嘗試在腦內將一切紛亂歸位。原先每一件事都看來合乎情理，然而一個增加的變數讓他最美好而瘋狂的理想灰飛煙滅。在此之前，約翰連作夢的勇氣都沒有，好不容易他跨出了微乎其微的一步，卻又踉蹌著退回原地。

他在你的咖啡裡下毒。

他想殺了你。

**他不愛你。**

約翰將最糟糕的可能瀏覽過一回，冷意竄透了全身。

他不會那麼做。

**為什麼** 他不會那麼做？

每一個支持約翰不去相信的理由都如此薄弱，他幾乎要失去信心了——更糟的是，他在回家路上遇見了賽巴斯汀。

「我們最好這麼站著說話，華生醫師，」賽巴斯汀齜牙咧嘴，「我可不想找個咖啡館坐下來閒談。」

「或者，你可以選擇不要浪費我倆的時間，現在消失在我面前。」約翰毫不畏懼，但他蹙緊的眉頭顯示出內心的煩亂。

「到頭來，你還是得選邊站。」賽巴斯汀壓低的帽簷下射出一對凶惡的視線，「你選擇了他們。你對他們輸誠。」

「我不是選擇投降或效忠，我只是選擇了更容易讓我活下去的那一方。」

男人笑了，「你就這麼確定？為什麼？噢，等等，我知道了——」賽巴斯汀瞇起眼睛，「你跟夏洛克・福爾摩斯搞上了？」

這粗俗字眼讓約翰的表情更難看了，「我不——」

「如果你認為能在那個統治階層男友的身邊過上好日子，我只能說——太天真了。」賽巴斯汀告訴他，「我們能做得跟統治階層一樣——甚至更 **好** 。」

約翰深深吸了一口氣，他避無可避地想到一雙掐住他脖頸的手，以及那些有機磷酸酯。

「我不在乎，」最終，他還是虛弱地說：「這是我的決定。」

 

*

 

夏洛克關起了房門，約翰不好、也不必要去打攪他。他沒有什麼事要說，更沒有什麼事能說。要驗證他的猜測幾乎不可能，他沒有辦法質問一位統治階層，何況是要他承認一場犯罪。

然而，他在自己的床上看到一條未拆封的外傷藥膏——最高等級的那一種，七公克裝，配方裡含有少許麻醉成份。約翰明白八區弄不到這種東西，就算是醫院的藥房裡也不會有這麼昂貴的藥物。

夏洛克。

約翰突然笑了。

他知道不會是他，不可能是他。他不應該對夏洛克心生疑惑。

人們總是會相信他們最願意相信的答案。這讓約翰感到釋然，至少他擁有一個證據證明夏洛克不會是對他下藥的那種人——無論那是不是夏洛克的雙面手段。

他的推理不會出錯。這次不會。

 

*

 

夏洛克・福爾摩斯搖晃著手裡的小瓶，裡頭的透明液體危險地左右傾斜。他一瞬間想要徒手捏碎這項一度被認為前途無量的化學產物。

他不是每天服下一劑T-28的那個人——所以他的反應是可被理解的。但身為統治階層，這一切就顯得荒誕不經。

他上了約翰・華生，他的目標對象以及受試者。其實這並沒有被明文禁止，國內雖然不鼓勵非意圖繁衍的性行為，但是把低階層當成洩慾工具卻是被容許的。至於感情必須被抹殺，無論同階層或是跨階層。情感使人結合成團體，最終造成威脅。

然而夏洛克殷切地尋求著原諒——或許，他更想尋求一個解答。有一個令人屏息的片刻，夏洛克幾乎想掏出手機向某個人俯首認罪——雷斯垂德也好、麥克羅夫特也行——但夏洛克知道他會得到不合理的寬容，除非他吐露出所有實情。

他突然想終止這一切，還給約翰一個安靜的生活。

他覺得他不該這麼做。

他發現自己對麥克羅夫特要他辦的「公事」感到羞愧與內疚，他發現約翰那樣極力壓抑的表情幾乎要把他撕成兩半。

他愛——不，夏洛克說不出口。他會同時殺了他們兩個。

約翰從不奢望什麼，他知道。他唯一奢望的只有自己。夏洛克覺著這簡直詭異透了——他是那麼努力地讓約翰對自己保持距離，將他安置在一個若即若離、疑信相參的關係裡。然而結果不是他要的任何一個——徹徹底底失控了。

約翰怎麼會愛上——他又怎麼能——

夏洛克仰起頭來吁一口氣，就算監視器拍到他在抽菸，他也不會受到任何懲罰。他騙了約翰，不只一個方面。

他的罪惡感持續生長，讓他託人帶來了一條外傷藥膏。他不知道那有多疼，夏洛克不願意回想，但他依然能從約翰全身顫抖的情況略知一二。

他傷害了約翰。這個事實讓夏洛克煩躁起來，尤其當他看見約翰有些腳步不穩的樣子。這像是摔碎了什麼東西，而他急於粉飾太平。夏洛克知道在他愛他的假設正式成真之前脫離會是最好的選擇，人們的問題留給他們自己解決。這不是為了約翰，而是為了他個人，為了擺脫那些被稱為情感的可怕東西。置身事外，他一向擅長。

正當夏洛克打算告訴麥克羅夫特，他要辭去八區負責人的職位——一則簡訊又出現在手機螢幕上。

「我有8-221B的入罪證據，一切結束了。——L」

 

*

 

「我必須承認，我沒料到會是這樣，」雷斯垂德告訴夏洛克，「肯定有人隱瞞了賽巴斯汀・莫蘭的行蹤。今天早上警局針對排班進行了臨時調動，以往都是另一個叫做比爾・墨瑞的治安警察在那個時段管控監視器。」

比爾・莫瑞？夏洛克皺了一下眉頭。

「內奸恐怕不只一個。」夏洛克盯著螢幕說，「最好去調查一下所有治安警察的身份。」

「那不屬於我的工作範疇。況且，統治階層之間還是有高低之分。更別提我的處境，說好聽點是外派，實際上是流放。」雷斯垂德有些難堪。

夏洛克抿著嘴唇，「只有這樣？你們只有拍到約翰跟一個紅名單上的人談話的樣子？說不定他是受害者，或者被威脅。」

雷斯垂德察覺出一絲異樣，卻沒有多言，「當然不。還有音軌。」

安裝在牆面上的揚聲器傳出一串雜音，雷斯垂德按了幾個按鍵，那些屬於城市的車水馬龍淡出成背景，取而代之是一個陌生男子的聲音：

「如果你認為能在那個統治階層男友的身邊過上好日子，我只能說——太天真了。」停頓，「我們能做得跟統治階層一樣——甚至更好。」

夏洛克的臉暗了下去。消息走漏的狀況遠比他想得嚴重。他緊盯著螢幕上起伏的音頻線，接著便聽見：

「我不在乎，這是我的決定。」

他不知該喜該憂。夏洛克親自從約翰口中證實了自己早已成功取得這位前軍醫的信任，同時也推理出約翰可能「曾經」是一位間諜。

這位前軍醫——夏洛克擰著兩道眉想著——當真這麼心機深沉？但從約翰說的話來看，那些都已成過去。

他更願意襄助的是自己。

「你知道該怎麼做……夏洛克。」雷斯垂德按了按眉心，他加重的黑眼圈顯示近期不怎麼安閒。打從五區警局爆炸案開始，每一區的治安警察都格外小心，「到此為止。我已經完成了你交代的事。」就像為了表明立場，雷斯垂德又補上：「他不老實，你得小心。」

夏洛克冷哼，「小心？」

「我告訴過你——」

「是的，你告訴過我。但是約翰？那個看起來傻里傻氣的約翰？他怎麼可能勝任一個臥底的職務？你又怎麼會懷疑我在偏袒他——」

夏洛克開始自圓其說。他撒的謊破綻百出，讓雷斯垂德不費吹灰之力就揭了他的短。

「約翰，」督察滿臉平靜地開口，「你稱呼他 **約翰** 。」

「我本來就稱呼他約翰。」夏洛克強硬地辯駁著。

「不。你會稱呼他8-221B或者約翰・華生。你從來不那麼做。」

「我只是省略了姓氏——」

「夠了，夏洛克。你知道哪一個才是真的。」警局督察不饒地追問，「發生了什麼？」

雷斯垂德在夏洛克臉上瞧見了悔意，極淡也極短暫。他沒有放過這樣一個微不可察的神情變化。

「你做得很好，雷斯垂德。」夏洛克僵硬地說，以一種死板的公事公辦語調，「短時間內，我不會再來打攪你。」

「你對受監視者做了什麼？」

「維安部交代的事。」

「包括改口叫他約翰？包括為他開脫？」

「你想舉發我？用情感罪名逮捕我？」夏洛克皮笑，「試試吧，你儘管試，督察。你不可能——」

「閉上你的嘴！」

霎時，黯淡蒼白的的室內僅存器械運轉的嗡嗡聲，空氣登時撕裂成片。

「抱歉，夏洛克。」雷斯垂德歎了口氣之後抬頭，「我只是不想被你舉報。我不希望這成為我們毀滅彼此的方法。」

夏洛克聽罷揚了揚眉，隨後像意識到了什麼，瞪大了眼睛：「麥克羅夫特？」

督察艱難地笑了笑，「或許，我們都一樣可悲。」


	8. Chapter 8

和平沒有到來，奇蹟不曾降臨。

接踵而至的，不過是一場一場的混亂與誤解，怒火與哀愁。

就在夏洛克從警局回來的三天後，一封信被塞進了他們居所的門縫裡。統治階層瞥見那信封上的M字母記號時，臉上的神情簡直不能再難看了——任誰見了都會落荒而逃的那種陰沉。

這三天裡，約翰最大的慰藉就是和夏洛克處在同一個空間。自從他無意發現夏洛克時常盯著他看之後，約翰常假裝自己在客廳裡忙碌著什麼。不出他所料，夏洛克確實在看他，確實——一種帶著抑制的慾念，摻雜悔恨、不甘、與苦澀的灼灼視線，卻在他轉過頭去的片刻立時凍結。

他不知道夏洛克也會有所顧忌。約翰不可能原諒夏洛克——短時間不可能，所以他要用這種近似於報復的手段折磨他——儘管同時也折磨著自己。

夏洛克 **想要** 他，但約翰說什麼也不會給。

然而這天進門，所有事情都變了調。

夏洛克極為鎮定地盯著他，將前軍醫擋在了門口。就算約翰明目張膽地抬起頭來也沒有讓他移動半分。

約翰嚥了口唾沫，「怎麼了？」

「你……」夏洛克有一秒鐘的遲疑，但更像是給怒氣噎著了，「你認不認識吉姆・莫里亞蒂？」

約翰搖頭，「那個把奧德瑞搞得天翻地覆的莫里亞蒂？我怎麼可能認識……」

「那好，」夏洛克瞇起眼睛，並且把一個拆封後的信封舉到他眼前，「賽巴斯汀・莫蘭？」

約翰驚恐地無言以對，夏洛克便把信封塞進他手中，接著說：「打開它。」

「夏洛克，你在懷疑我？」

「打開它。」

「我發誓，我——」

「我要你打開它！」

面對夏洛克的命令，約翰只得服從。他從拆信刀劃開的切口裡取出了一張紙。

依然是《網球廳宣誓》，只不過背面的字成了：「正義與真理存於你心中。」而這字句旁毫不意外地簽上了那個龍飛鳳舞的M。

約翰抿緊了唇。

「這名字、這句子對你很熟悉嗎？」夏洛克貼近了點，「你知不知道這代表什麼？你知不知道？」

這代表你會殺了我，或者讓別人殺了我。約翰望著夏洛克的眼睛裡沒有哀求，反而是某種寧折不彎的執拗，「我知道。但是，夏洛克……」

「所以你是間諜？負責把一切消息走漏給莫里亞蒂的就是你？太好了，8-221B，你從沒讓我失望。你和莫里亞蒂也有聯繫吧？傑夫・霍普被逮捕的那天，你為什麼會出現在羅蘭科爾進修學院？你怎麼知道我在哪裡？用了全球定位系統？技法可真高超——」

「我 **不認識** 什麼莫里亞蒂！」

約翰吼了回去，「我忠於你，我只忠於夏洛克・福爾摩斯！我對這個國家他媽的沒半點忠誠，但是你——」約翰狠狠地瞪著統治階層，「如果你要我那麼做，我就會按你的意思。不然你以為我為什麼要在浴室裡站上十分鐘，而不是從窗戶翻出去？我為什麼要不顧一切衝到你面前，就算我知道我可能會死？」

「你應該早點告訴我。這件事情已經傳遍了整個八區警局。」

「那又如何？反正我註定要被關進十一區，怎麼樣都得死。我告訴你有什麼用？求你縮短我的刑期？求你放過我？」

「不，約翰，當然不。」夏洛克突地鎮定下來，像進入了風暴中心的風平浪靜。然而約翰知道不會這麼輕易結束——那些修長尊貴的手指憤怒地彎曲成拳狀，一切盡收進約翰眼底。

夏洛克把約翰逼到了牆邊，直到前軍醫無路可退。統治階層不斷前傾，直到他倆的臉即將碰在一塊。

「我不會讓你離開我——無論以哪一種方式，」夏洛克說，低沉粗啞得讓約翰膽戰心驚。一個浪頭翻過一個浪頭，高壩就要坍塌——

「 **你懂不懂** ？」

 

*

 

當夏洛克把約翰從他與牆壁之間的微小空隙中解放出來，他看上去疲憊極了。他猛然向後撤身的動作好比不自然的欲蓋彌彰。難以想像他花了多大力氣才讓自己忍耐著不去親吻約翰・華生——他當然怒不可遏，面對約翰可能的背叛，他說什麼也高興不起來。

但最令他沮喪的，是這一切完全與他的理想背道而馳。

他不希望約翰是負罪之人，儘管這是麥克羅夫特的意思。他不想要親手把約翰送進第十一區——誰都不能把他送進第十一區。

這是夏洛克的一己之私，因為他 **要** 約翰・華生。他要他，他要佔有他，哪怕得罪了整個二區也一樣。

這是愛？如此極端又扭曲的情感能稱為愛？夏洛克不確定。誰又能替這個古老陳舊的字彙定義？恐怕他得去問問那些因為觸犯情感罪被處以火刑的可憐人。

「賽巴斯汀・莫蘭是吉姆・莫里亞蒂的心腹——莫里亞蒂還有另外一個名字，理查・布魯克。」夏洛克坐回了沙發裡，約翰不敢放鬆，只是僵直著背脊站在一側，「兩個人的姓氏開頭都是M，不難理解為什麼那會成為他們的標誌。」

「我甚至不知道他姓莫蘭，」約翰著急地向夏洛克坦白，「我不知道——該死的。但是他——或者他們，知道你在八區。他們想要你的情報。」

「顯而易見，八區警局現在根本是一盤散沙，滲透並非難事。」夏洛克臉上的表情緩和了點，「告訴我你知道些什麼。」

「我什麼也不知道，」約翰嚥了口唾沫，「賽巴斯汀・莫蘭在這之前只找過我一次，他們想要掀起一場革命。他沒有透露任何細節。」

「你知道這聽起來多麼不具說服力。」

「但——那是真的，夏洛克！」約翰的腿略微抽動一下，卻在他邁步走向夏洛克之前止住了，「你知道我——你知道我對你，是怎麼樣的。我背負的所有罪狀，每一項都可以置我於死地。我不會對你隱瞞任何事實，因為光是攤在陽光下的那些，就足以讓我見上帝。」

上帝。夏洛克因為這個字眼眨了眨眼睛。

「我愛你，夏洛克。」約翰的尾音變得薄弱，將聲波傳遞的能量散失過程具體表現在語氣裡。夏洛克過度理智地默背著聲音在空氣中傳播的公式，接著向自己宣告，這樣的移情辦法愚蠢至極。

他該到此為止。

「你會毀了自己，」夏洛克從手裡感受到疼痛，那些不曾遭受摧殘的指甲嵌進了掌心，「而且，我不會給予任何幫助。」

約翰失笑，「我一直知道。」

接著前軍醫無比謹慎地伸出手，觸碰夏洛克的面頰。統治階層居然沒有躲閃，甚至沒有流露不滿——這暗示了什麼？約翰再明白不過。

所以，他使出了幾乎是畢生的勇氣，親吻了統治階層，親吻了那個不再與他為伍的族群。

他親吻夏洛克・福爾摩斯。

 

*

 

不意之中的親密舉動差點就要成為一場縱情恣慾的鬧劇。夏洛克清醒得不算太晚，但也不夠早——從他微暗的視野裡，依舊能清晰看見那些顫動的金色眼睫。它們寧靜、整潔、秩序井然——一如約翰會把自己打理成的那樣。但前軍醫身上就不是這般情狀了，夏洛克一眼就知道他幹了什麼好事——那些齒痕與紅印不會憑空出現。

夏洛克把約翰的身子扯近自己，將那人臀部狠狠壓向他胯間——他能輕易嗅出約翰的恐慌，他不想再一次經歷那些，肯定不想。襯衫上的扣子太容易扯開了，塑膠零件落在地板上，清脆地滾動著遠去——八區的用品，質地肯定不會好到哪去。然而就在這個時候，夏洛克終於發現了哪裡不對。

他從那場搶奪過主導權的親吻裡抬起頭，「這不合理。」

約翰緊抓著沙發布料，沒有回話，甚至有些畏懼地低下了頭。

「我知道你不想，你確實不想。」夏洛克的語氣猛然一轉成了責備，「你為什麼不反抗？」說這話的同時，夏洛克甚至戳了約翰的腿根，然而前軍醫只是微微曲起身，沒有大幅度移動。

「我不能反抗……」約翰低喃，「你有聽過哪個統治階層在庶民身上索求什麼，結果遭到拒絕的案例？或者，哪個庶民不服從統治階層的命令，擁有除了被槍決以外的結局？」

夏洛克明白了。

他要約翰的忠誠、約翰的服從。他得到了。

但是這不對。

他不知道自己會心猿意馬——這曾經是夏洛克的目標，但統治階層現在退卻了。多虧了那該死的T-28，夏洛克憤憤地想。

「你現在還會頭暈嗎？耳鳴，或者畏光？」夏洛克捧著約翰的臉問。

「沒以前那樣嚴重，但腦子感覺還是不太清楚……」約翰愣了一下，「你怎麼知道我畏光？」

夏洛克鎖緊了眉頭，「很明顯，」他含糊其詞，「我可不是你。」

接著夏洛克回到約翰房裡，將所有安瓿找出來裝進一個不起眼的紙袋。明天他會利用身為統治階層的最高權限進入八區醫院的實驗室，將這些噩夢般的液態物質悉數銷毀——沒人會過問，沒人敢過問。

這是他能給予約翰的溫柔，無論多麼微不足道。

或者，恰恰相反——事關重大。

 

*

 

夏洛克才跨進實驗室的大門，就因為口袋裡的震動不得不停下動作。

「你應該告捷的，不是嗎？」麥克羅夫特的聲音此刻聽起來散漫隨意，「那個8-221B——還真看不出來。」

「雷斯垂德告訴你的？當然，當然是雷斯垂德。」夏洛克自語著。

「他很擔心你，就如同我相當懷疑這件事你究竟辦不辦得下去——你最近提交的信息量減少了許多，」維安部首長將一根上好的香菸滅熄在水晶菸灰缸裡頭，並且善解人意地說：「如果你不想繼續下去，我可以找別的人。他們比你資深，或許會比你更果斷、更利索。」

「我能。我當然能。別再把我當成孩子了，麥克洛夫特。」

「那麼，實驗情況？」

「思想控制方面效果良好，副作用依然存在。也許我們應該再行修正。」

「這就等你回到二區再說，」麥克羅夫特像想起了什麼，再問道：「那麼，邊緣系統的毀壞？」

「起了很大效用，極高度抑制。」夏洛克毫不遲疑。

「看來確實是一大成功，」維安部首長給自己倒了點蘭姆酒，「等你把8-221B處理好之後，我會讓你放個長假。」

「麥克羅夫特。」夏洛克忽地沉聲道。

「請說。」

「對你而言，雷斯垂德是什麼人？」

夏洛克不知道自己怎麼會魯莽地問出這個問題，他那多疑的兄長會不會選擇大義滅親？他靜靜等待著回覆。

話筒另一端傳來一聲意義不明的冷笑，「格雷格・雷斯垂德？就是個愚蠢的小公務員罷了。」

「你救了他。你曾經救了他。」

「他命不該絕。況且，他在八區也做得不錯，會定期向我匯報即時資訊。既然有利用價值，何必讓人揍殘了？」

「但是——」

「夠了，夏洛克。」麥克羅夫特的話音威嚴起來，「我是你兄長，同時也是你的上司。我們的通話不被監聽，不代表你能放肆。」

夏洛克甚至沒回一句就掛斷了電話，他煩躁地將那些安瓿倒在桌上，瞪著它們四處滾動。

他接著取來一個燒瓶與幾個試管，點起本生燈，開始調製解毒劑。

 

*

 

約翰頭一天就發現異狀——那個似乎一輩子都會準時出現的馬克杯，被砸碎了扔在垃圾桶裡。約翰不得不承認，他心疼得緊。這種陶瓷製品在八區的價格並不親民，儘管品質粗糙，大多數居民還是會選擇長期使用，無視邊角的裂口，直到哪個不幸的日子到來，摔得粉身碎骨。

約翰沒有因為不捨在桶子旁多停留一秒鐘。就算那個套著黑色塑膠袋的生鏽鐵桶裡哪天出現了人類的斷肢，他也只會封起袋口，提到不遠處的空地，讓清潔人員將它從他的人生裡徹底消除。了不起，他會在公共廁所清洗掉手指沾上的血水，之後一切又像沒發生過一樣。

但約翰望向夏洛克的眼神卻無意間透露了他的無助與恐慌。他失去了某項支柱，某樣鐵證——關於夏洛克確實對他有那麼點意思的證據，那些讓他一味盲目信任的舉動，那些使他偏聽偏信而不願清醒的幻象。

夏洛克不可能錯過約翰的神情，落寞惶然。前軍醫飽經歷練的性格不會使他逾矩，所以即便是再怎麼強烈的情緒在他臉上也只激起一圈漣漪。有時夏洛克對此感到惱怒——這前軍醫就某方面來說，竟比他更為理性。

跟著那些陶瓷碎片一同躺在鐵桶裡的還有櫥櫃裡的成堆香菸。約翰確實留意到了——他想起那些明滅於指間的火光，與他厭惡的氣味。還有煙霧繚繞。

這是他能夠詢問的一件事。

「你應該知道，就算是廢棄物也會經過檢查，」約翰微蹙著眉頭，「你向上申報過了嗎？」

「當他們來到這裡，那些蠢蛋們會發現我和你一起——你認為我連『不讓你被帶走』這種事都辦不到？」

保護。約翰腦裡浮現一個字眼。他很快讓它淡化成一個痕跡，一個無傷大雅的污點。

「為什麼？我是指，扔掉這些東西？你不可能在八區買到任何尼古丁產品。你的菸癮——」

「你 **不喜歡** 那些玩意，對吧？」夏洛克同時捲高了袖子讓約翰檢視他手上的尼古丁貼片，「你可不能否認，儘管你未曾明說。」

約翰緊張地嚥了嚥，「對。但我不能——」

「 **反抗** ！」統治階層的眉毛挑起，雙手握成拳高高上舉，又在空中鬆開。他誇張的手勢裡滿是諷刺，這絕非一位二區居民該發表的言論。

「約翰，如果我命令你反抗我呢？你會怎麼做？」

夏洛克已經不知道怎麼激起約翰的憤怒，倒是讓自己徹底意亂心煩。他邊吼著邊狠狠往約翰臉上揍了一拳，前軍醫甚至沒有抬起手阻擋，只是一陣趔趄之後重新站穩，憂傷地望著他。

夏洛克感覺那憂傷幾乎像仁慈、像憐憫。他差些控制不住將約翰一腳踹翻在地。

但統治階層嘗試冷靜下來——解鈴還須繫鈴人，他不能對著一切後果大發脾氣，那是天底下最愚蠢的事情之一。

然而他已盡了全力。包括不舉報的選擇、包括解毒劑、包括抗命——他還能怎麼做？在這該死的世界裡， **他還能怎麼做** ？

夏洛克闔上眼睛，他的表情幾乎是脆弱而不堪一擊。約翰頃刻間感受到心底麻木之處正一點點復甦，那不是新鮮，而是失而復得——是的，如果他反抗夏洛克？如果他 **能** 反抗統治階層？

「所以我代替你那麼做了，約翰。」夏洛克頹喪地說，接著彷彿看穿了約翰的心思，啟口：

「如果我們能——如果我們確實能。」

 

*

 

「我不是有意要干涉你的決定，我的弟弟，」麥克羅夫特平淡的嗓音自話筒裡傳來，「然而，有人知會了我——關於你那些反常行為。」

「一切都很好。」

「我就直說了，夏洛克。」片刻停頓，「你停止讓8-221B攝入T-28，為什麼？」

如果我們能。

「你知不知道你在做什麼，夏洛克・福爾摩斯？」

如果我們確實能。

「這違反了規則。如果他們所言屬實，我就會讓你進第十一區。」

我們必須對抗整個世界。不惜代價、不計後果。

夏洛克突兀地笑起來。

「當然了，我親愛的哥哥，」他笑得光芒萬丈、燦爛奪目，「我當然知道我在做什麼。」


	9. Chapter 9

許多人聲稱，他們親耳聽見了那場震天價響的爆炸。一個額頭貼著紗布的女人說，那是礫石打中她的證據。街上同時盛傳著，一個男孩失去了一條胳膊。然而，確切死亡人數，無人知曉。

猝不及防的爆炸讓八區警局陣腳大亂，治安警察各懷鬼胎，苦惱者佔多數，卻也不乏暗自竊喜者。流言處暫時失去了功能，行政效率前所未有地差勁——肯定也被人滲透了。

秩序正受毀壞，風暴近在咫尺。

夏洛克不是局外人，卻選擇置身事外。他深知這場風暴肯定會將他席捲得體無完膚——更有可能，他在一切開始之前就被維安部的人挫骨揚灰。誰知道麥克羅夫特能做到什麼程度？

這會是福爾摩斯家族的奇恥大辱。夏洛克玩味著想，與一個八區庶民發生情感關係——儘管約翰也曾是統治階層，但多數人都會忽略這一點——是多麼大的一樁醜聞。

這是夏洛克・福爾摩斯做過的，最愚蠢的決定。無關乎聽命行事、無關乎手足情深。如果他必須赴死，夏洛克只可能自己將槍枝舉到腦袋旁邊。若迫不得已得假他人之手，他只容許一個人那麼做——

約翰・華生。

「輪到八區。輪到我們了。」約翰揉著太陽穴，將整疊報紙刮擦過桌面推到夏洛克面前。起因不明的頭疼取代了過去的暈眩及耳鳴畏光。不知怎地，約翰並不認為那是壞事——他的思想變快了，意識也較以往清楚許多。

兩個男人臉上都沒有一星半點擔憂的神色——他們知道那一天終將到來。他們不隸屬任何陣營。

如今，他們獨立於世。將來，他們會被萬古唾棄。

然而他倆直到現在都還渾然不覺，他們是彼此唯一的依憑。

「我們，」夏洛克低沉地說，「 **我們** 。」

約翰小心地試探，卻還是讓夏洛克聽出了其中的分割意味——儘管前軍醫並非刻意。「至少你不會被牽連，對吧？我的意思是，不必因為我，或著別的庶民……受到整肅。」

夏洛克撇下唇角，臉上蒙了一層漸深的陰翳，「為什麼？」

約翰掙扎著笑了。一生無風無雨的統治階層，怎麼能理解親友遭到誅滅的剜心之痛？他注視著夏洛克的神情就像在回溯往昔，「夏洛克，回二區吧。這裡已經不再安全。」

「八區從來沒有安全過。」

「這不一樣。他們想推翻 **你們** 。你們是標靶，莫里亞蒂肯定恨不得把你炸個死無全屍。」

「那又如何？你想要我滾回去？想要我別插手？」

「不，當然不是。」約翰以平順的語氣化解夏洛克的針鋒相對，「至少在二區，你不必面對這些。」

「哪些？安裝在泳池的液體炸彈？詆毀統治階層的言論滿天謠傳？害怕行跡敗露被當街揍死？還是跟一個庶民糾纏不清被送進第十一區？」夏洛克尖刻地說，隨即捕捉到了約翰眼裡的愕然與哀傷。

他傷害了他。再一次。

「你大可不予回應，」約翰低喃，「我不知道這會連累你。」

「我不是那個意思。」

「我不介意，」約翰此時已起身準備離開，決絕而非拖泥帶水，「從來就不。」

「這世上，我只可能讓兩個人終結我的生命，」夏洛克沙啞地說，並且阻止了約翰的動作，「我，以及你。」

約翰感覺腦子有些發脹，像是真理的磐石被硬生生一分為二，「為什麼要說這些？而且，你不會——」

「『統治階層永遠不會覆亡？』」夏洛克覷起眼睛，「那從來不是真的。我會死，會被火刑、會被鞭笞。而且，我相信那天不遠了。如果我要你殺了我，你會那麼做嗎？」

約翰瞪著統治階層，向後退了幾步，接著猛烈搖頭，「不，我不會——打死我都不會！」

「如果那是我的命令？」

「我會抗命。」

抗命。夏洛克的喉結動了動，「我希望這件事不會成真。不過，約翰，如果哪天你真的必須那麼做——希望你不要讓我痛苦太久。你是醫生，你知道哪裡最致命。」

 

*

 

「他們都猖狂成什麼樣子，夏洛克？」麥克羅夫特撣去椅墊上的灰塵，才緩緩落座。他滿臉憎惡地蹺起腿來，「一定要等到大難臨頭，你才懂得服從命令？」

夏洛克無比沉著冷靜，不置一詞。他默認了，坦承麥克羅夫特指出的罪行——這幾乎是助紂為虐，算得上叛國。

「你知道T-28的重要性，也知道莫里亞蒂——他對統治階層造成的威脅，你不可能不明白。」

「你呢，麥克羅夫特？」夏洛克反諷道，「你盤算的事情，不也和他們一樣？」

維安部部長微哂，「關於這點，我並不否認。但我們精明的多——也 **仁慈** 的多。」

「你確定？你怎麼知道你不會成為一位暴君？不會成為像維克多・崔佛或吉姆・莫里亞蒂那樣的人？」

「你讓我大吃一驚，夏洛克。」麥克羅夫特撫著手裡的傘柄——檜木製，防水塗層，有別於八區隨處可見的塑膠材質，「人的性格不會改變，那是天生。你與我相處多年，你知道我會怎麼做。」

不。夏洛克暗自反駁。有些事情不是亙古不變。

沉默籠罩這間八區的狹小公寓。

當維安部部長親自來訪——事實上，這從未發生——誰都理解是個極度不祥的徵兆。

那是一場獻祭，有人會付出生命。

「對於你的過度信任，是我的疏忽。人類情感難免致使我們做出不理性的選擇……2-221B。」

夏洛克幾不可察地吞嚥一下。茶水在他舌尖異常苦澀。

「但我還是能導正你，利用已從你口中證實頗有成效的情感治療藥物。」

「你想強迫我服下T-28？」

「我相信，一部份的你迫不及待那麼做。」

夏洛克感覺自己的胃緊緊地糾結在一塊，「你不能——」

「當然，不會只有那樣，」麥克羅夫特保持著不慍不火，甚至溫文爾雅的語調，「維安部的人會接管你手上所有事務，他們會很好地對待這間屋子的住戶。他們可以辦到你辦不到的事。」

「你想怎麼做？」夏洛克平抑住怒意，不透露一絲在語氣裡，「帶他到第十一區？」

「傑夫・霍普的事件不會重演。維安部不容許第二次失敗——他甚至不會獲得一根牙刷或鋼杯。」

「他只是一個庶民！他沒有反動思想。麥克羅夫特，我不明白——」

「你以為我不知道他跟賽巴斯汀・莫蘭有聯繫？2-221B，這一次我無法坐視不管，你徹底喪心病狂，我不可能——不可能讓他們逮到你，再眼睜睜看著你跟格雷格一樣，被——」

麥克羅夫特臉上因激動泛起微微紅暈，隨後成了慘白。

夏洛克沒有放過他。

「你承認了，你總算承認了。看吧，我們都是走在薄冰上的人。」

維安部部長的眼神卻倏地冰冷下來。他拿出一個安瓿，和夏洛克銷毀的那些一模一樣。

「好好想想這件事，夏洛克。」他把安瓿推到統治階層眼前。

「我沒把握能像保住格雷格那樣，再一次保住你。是的，我並非無所不能。」

 

*

 

約翰回家時，屋裡沒有一盞燈是打開的。天光穿過雲翳之後僅剩無力的蒼白，映在夏洛克雙眼緊閉的臉龐，讓這位統治階層像是死了一般，詭譎卻祥和莫名。

這世上本無階級。約翰想著，他絕對有能力現在拿出一把刀刺進夏洛克那顆與自己無異、盡責跳動的心臟。這世上本無階級。夏洛克會掙扎，最後在他懷裡斷氣。

但約翰已經失去了復仇的慾望——相對地，他反而不想讓夏洛克死在面前，死在這世上。

他有什麼理由恨他？他終究不是殺死他雙親以及胞姊的人。

與此同時，夏洛克睜開了眼睛。

「你……」約翰輕輕地問，不願破壞這微妙的氣氛，「看起來不太好。有什麼我能幫忙的？」

統治階層沒有回應。他只是乏頓地站起身，走向約翰，一個字都不說。

「發生什麼事？噢，監聽器……」約翰連忙檢查身上的衣物，夏洛克直立著，然後伸手捧起他的臉，蠻橫地將嘴唇壓上他的。

「監……監視器！」約翰趁著換氣的空檔斷續地說，「他們會……」

「你害怕了？」

「這裡有窗。」約翰囁嚅，「我們不可以……」

如果他倆之間有任何一個人打算控制事態，很明顯沒有成功辦到——等他們磕磕絆絆進了浴室，夏洛克便開始拉扯約翰的襯衫，直到他終於解開那些扣子才稍作停歇。

「夏洛克？」約翰躲避著夏洛克的注視，卻矛盾地喚著他的名字，「你想要說什麼？」

統治階層依然沒有開口。夏洛克在約翰裸露出來的頸肩部親吻與啃咬，前軍醫慌張失措地想要推開他，「停下來，夏洛克，停下——」

接著一根手指就探向了後方。約翰猛地一顫，「你不能那麼做！」

「還疼嗎？」

「夏洛克，你不能這樣對我！」

統治階層撤出了手指，「那麼，站好，」他命令，接著跪下身去含住了他，讓約翰驚得啞口無言。

「天啊，」約翰倒抽一口涼氣，「你在做什麼？」

夏洛克溫柔得讓他恐慌，他不該為他服務，他不該。但約翰只是麻木地站在原地，不願意向下望，執拗地抬著頭。

雙腿發軟，但約翰還是強撐著挺直身子。他生出一股流淚的衝動，前軍醫死命忍耐卻還是隨著自己達到巔峰的那刻衝破理智。夏洛克鬆開了他，盯著約翰羞恥地用雙手掩住自己的面容，他抽動的肩膀不在夏洛克預想之中。

統治階層困惑了。

這裡沒有一件事是對的。

夏洛克剛剛對他做了什麼？約翰艱難地想著，雙腿之間的濕熱感受讓他幾乎崩潰，何況那是夏洛克。

那是統治階層。

他哭了出來，這是鐵一般的事實——然而約翰不確定是為了什麼。

「你怎麼了？」

夏洛克掰開約翰的手，固定在兩側，讓他臉上表情展露無遺。

他感覺自己的心跳漏了一拍。

約翰臉上泛著的淡粉不知因何而起，是羞恥，還是高潮之後的反應？那雙眸子裡沒有一絲喜悅的情緒，水氣充盈兩片湛藍的海洋，憂鬱得讓人痛苦。

「你不想要我這麼做？」

「你不必……那不該是你……」

約翰哽道，「你不必回應，你從來……不必回應。」

夏洛克攥得更緊了，「什麼意思？」

「你是一位統治階層，你不應該幫我……做這種事。從來 **沒有人** 這麼做過。」

從來沒有人會為了他那麼做——取悅一個八區庶民？約翰想都不敢想。

夏洛克聽罷，歎息，視線沒有離開約翰任何一刻。

「我得向你坦白一些事。」

夏洛克往後撤了撤，「告訴我，你還會頭暈嗎？」

約翰輕輕晃了晃腦袋。

「聽著，我接下來要說的，足以同時殺了我們兩個。你當然可以繼續保持一無所知，或者，知曉這個國家，甚至這個世界最黑暗而醜惡的一面。你擁有選擇，因為我不願傷害你。」   
靠近真相，心中遂自然生成抗拒。   
約翰知道自己應該離開這裡，遠遠地逃開，不聽進也不相信任何東西。   
但他只是直盯著空氣，所有景物開始重新聚散，模糊思緒也模糊視野。

約翰望著夏洛克的眼睛。他希望一切終止在此時此刻——他不願意知道更多，他不願意。

「 **告訴我。** 」約翰堅決地說。

 

*

 

夏洛克把水龍頭擰開，直到最大流量。

「我不知道他們會把監聽器安裝在哪裡——只能盡力避免。」

統治階層似乎早有預備，他從浴室的層架上取來一個安瓿，裡頭的液體還是滿的，「你知道這是什麼嗎？」

約翰盯著那高純度，不含一點雜質的透明液體，接著皺起眉，「完全不知道。酒精？」

「不。這是你的咖啡和威士忌……偶爾，還有飲用水。」

約翰的心頓時涼透了。

「什麼意思？」他略帶顫音地問。

「國家有一個執行十年的研究，『二十八號思想計劃』，簡稱T-28，也就是我手上拿著的這個瓶子。」夏洛克停了一下，「這是一種經過改良的神經毒素，去除了不必要的症狀，並且大幅提升可控性，主要目的是讓你保持輕度暈眩。處在這種狀態下，你還是可以進行簡單的思考，像是午餐吃什麼的日常問題。一旦進入更複雜的層次，你就會感到嚴重暈眩。剝奪了思考能力，人們會更傾向於服從。至於耳鳴跟畏光——你知道的，難免會有些事不如預期。事實上，你是第一位受實驗者，T-28的成敗，就看你的結果。很明顯，這個計劃是失敗的，因為——」夏洛克有些遲疑。

「……因為什麼？」約翰緊咬著下唇。

「理論上，在T-28的影響下，你不會出現任何情感反應。就像我剛才說的，我們想控制你的思想，以及性可能帶給你的任何正向影響——但是圖書室的那一次，你高潮了。」

約翰愕然，轉而憤怒起來，「是啊，去你的，所以呢？你就只是為了驗證這個？為了驗證你那該死的T-28？來到八區就為了找一隻白老鼠？」

「並不是那麼簡單。」夏洛克沉聲道。

約翰沒搭腔，等著他說下去。

「維安部的人會殺了你——無論計劃是否成功，」夏洛克摩挲著手裡的安瓿，「用他們的話說，就是『銷毀』。所以，我抵達八區之前，已經閱讀過你所有的公開及非公開資料——想找出一個罪名讓你在實驗結束後進第十一區。奧德瑞裡幾乎所有人都曾經露出破綻，維安部收集它們，以便日後需要——像是這種時候。你永遠不會知道治安警察何時來到你家門前。什麼治安警察培訓，全是幌子，那是為了測試你對國家有多忠誠。

約翰，你說的對，我騙了你——所有治安警察都知道你，也知道我為什麼來這裡。我不只認識雷斯垂德跟安德森，我認識所有人。」

約翰滿臉不可置信，卻還是勉強從齒縫間擠出一句：「這不對。這完全不對。如果是這樣，為什麼要讓我知道你也是反政府人士？」

「因為比起讓你成為一位對統治者言聽計從的庶民，你更適合成為一位反叛者。」

「我不理解，」約翰說，「你是一位統治階層……」

「『厭惡政府的統治階層』。」

「你想推翻他們？」

「事實上，就差一步了。」

「但你是莫里亞蒂的敵人……」

「我們的理念截然不同。這是一個紛亂的時代，約翰。王位只有一個，爭奪者卻不會只有一個。我的哥哥快要辦到了，幾乎成為隱形統治者，但我選擇脫離他。事實上，我們的處境相似得難以想像——我們同樣孤立無援。我們是 **死人** 。」

「我可以理解我的部份。但是你？」

「我違抗了維安部的命令，擅自停止實驗，還給了你解毒劑。我把國家機密洩露給庶民，我讓他們徹底失望。」夏洛克的語氣卻帶著奇異的自豪，「約翰，是的，這就是我做的事。在你選擇永遠離開這間公寓之前，我還有一件事想說。」

約翰瞪著他，已經分不清是惱怒還是哀傷，「請便。」

夏洛克從層架上的一個盒子裡拿出一把手槍。那是約翰此生看過最迷人的東西——沉穩內斂的黑色，從不喧囂。

「從層架上那些雜物的灰塵堆積情況來看，你很少整理它們。這也是為什麼你從來沒有發現我藏了一把手槍在這裡。」

「這……」

「維安部想要從你這裡得到關於莫里亞蒂的資訊——天知道麥克羅夫特會做出什麼。接下來幾天，我會回二區一趟，有些事情我必須處理。維安部的那些人，你必須提防他們。盡量不要出門，如果無法避免，就帶上槍。但是要藏好，千萬不能被發現——」

「不，等等，」約翰緊張而疑惑地問，「你剛剛說誰？」

「我的哥哥，維安部部長，麥克羅夫特・福爾摩斯。」

「天……」約翰闔起眼睛，「我從來沒想過……」

「但那都不重要了，約翰。」夏洛克將槍枝放進約翰掌心，再握緊他的手，「我只想要你活下去。」

 

*

 

他們 **終於** 睡在了一張床上。

坦白過後的夜晚，約翰又做了噩夢。這一次，他沒有夢見阿富汗，他夢見了八區。

他夢見夏洛克被一顆子彈穿腸破肚——一把手槍被約翰握在右手，槍口生煙。

他驚喘著醒來。

「噢，夏……」約翰很快地發現那個一動不動在床邊觀察著自己的人影，「你也醒了？」

「你常做噩夢？」

「有時候，」約翰輕描淡寫地說，接著把疲軟的身子摔回床墊裡，「並不是那麼常……大概吧。倒是你，常常看著我睡覺？」

「不算常。偶爾。」夏洛克頓了一下，盯著那扇被自己打開的窗戶，抿起嘴唇，接著說：「想來和我一起睡嗎？」

於是他們無視監視器的存在——他們褪下彼此的衣物，一絲不掛卻小心謹慎地躺在同一張床上，十指相扣，緊緊相擁。他們什麼也沒做，只是感受體溫與心跳，彷彿他們早已合二為一。

就像一對稱職的情侶。

約翰有時會想，如果他們生在英吉利海峽的另一頭，一切會不會變得不同。那邊的人們被容許這麼做？他們也會受到監控？約翰迷惘著。

「2-221B。」夏洛克將下頷抵在約翰肩上說。

「抱歉，什麼？」

「我的編號。」夏洛克的手收緊了點。

「你在開玩笑吧？」約翰順勢往夏洛克的位置挪了挪，「怎麼可能？」

「真的。」統治階層聳一下肩膀，「或許這是維安部把我分派到八區的用意——也可能只是巧合。」

「不知道，但那些該死的編號從來都不重要。」約翰說，「就像大量生產時會用的流水編碼，一點意義都沒有，只想同化每一個人。」

「就像T-28。麥克羅夫特甚至想要我喝下那東西。」

「你照做了嗎？」

「當然沒有。」

「但他是維安部部長。」

「 **他是** 。」

他們任由沉默震撼心神，像核彈爆破之後的真空。或許，相處的最高境界便是如此：相顧無話，卻彷彿打上輩子就該這麼做似地。

然而，約翰卻能感受到夏洛克的不安。他與他相同，對於即將到來的一切徬徨不已——與無能為力。

「如果你有機會，你想離開這裡嗎？」夏洛克突地問道。

約翰輕笑，「怎麼不想？」隨後反問，「你呢？」

「想。想得要命。」

「你可是統治階層，」約翰微微擰眉，「你會失去所有的特權，不再衣食無缺——外面的世界會是一個不平等的世界，一切都得從頭開始。你可能會被資本家壓榨，可能會被——」

「你在這裡平等了嗎？約翰，看看我們，看看我們的生活。那是你所知的，與你認為的情況——真實世界不見得如此。」

「但是我們逃不出去，」約翰歎了一聲，「那不可能。」

「沒有什麼不可能，約翰。」夏洛克果斷地說。

如果我們能——如果我們確實能。

一至於此，他們已經沒什麼需要顧忌。

前軍醫在伸手不見五指的漆黑裡唇角微揚。

——只要你願意相信，世上就還有希望。

 

*

 

「給我一點時間，我會找到方法，」夏洛克保證，「邊界圍牆總是有漏洞。行政區之間的交界，管制特別森嚴，但中段是鐵絲網。八區靠海岸，只要我們準備一把足夠有力的破壞鉗，就能從海濱管制區以外的地方出境。我可以拿到邊界管制的輪班時刻表，要偷走一艘小艇也不是那麼難的事。不過，在那之前，我必須保證你的安全。」統治階層吻了前軍醫的頸子，「等我一個禮拜。就一個禮拜。」

當約翰醒轉，並且察覺身旁的位置早已沒了溫度，他毫不意外。約翰甚至不感到失落。

夏洛克會回來。

然而， 災禍從不預告。

 

*

 

「如果你再不動作，我會親自動手。——MH」


	10. Chapter 10

有人發現了比爾・墨瑞的屍體。

這位治安警察的腦袋被子彈轟得稀爛，並且被拋棄在中央廣場最顯眼的位置。經過比對，凶器就是落在他身旁的警用手槍。然而，從後腦杓刺穿前額的致命槍傷不太可能是死者親自為之——於是八區警局展開了一場大規模搜查。

新一波大整肅席捲了約翰。

「8-221B，把手舉高！」

一群武裝治安警察撞破了公寓大門，「站在那邊，不准動！」

約翰死瞪著眼睛，見治安警察在他的屋子裡翻箱倒篋——他感受到夾克暗袋裡武器的沉重，那讓衣料下垂的角度相當可疑——何況約翰還高舉著雙手。

但是他會需要它的。

「我找到了一些有趣的東西——」一個人吆喝著，接著治安警察們圍了上去。

「這些全都是違禁品，」文件與香菸飛揚散落在起居室裡頭，約翰驚訝地發現裡頭有一半是他的個人資料，「你從哪裡搞來這些的？」

約翰保持緘默。

「這些資料，八區甚至沒有查閱權。」

「你知道是誰，」約翰回答，「你知道誰擁有它們。」

「我管他是誰？這些東西是在你這裡找到的，代表他們屬於你。而一位庶民擁有這些是違法的，所以我會——你口袋裡是什麼東西？」

兇神惡煞般的治安警察走近他，約翰繃緊了身子，他知道夏洛克會允許他這麼做——他會 **希望** 他這麼做。

殺人罪總是比思想罪或情感罪來的輕些——實不相瞞，政府甚至鼓勵某種程度的殺戮。他們認為那會是警惕國民的好方法。

他從衣兜裡掏出手槍，上膛，在來者額頭上開了一個洞。

「他有槍！」

約翰又朝周圍人影扣了幾下扳機，然而他的準度已大不如前——他甚至盤算著留下最後一顆子彈以備不時之需，然一個人此時站到了他面前，將槍口對準他的眉心。

格雷格·雷斯垂德。

「服從命令。夏洛克會希望你這麼做的。」督察接著做出了唇型：「你不能在這個時候 **離開** 他。你知道這屋裡的人除了我都想殺了你。照我說的做。」

約翰略略頷首。

「放下武器，雙手平舉。」

前軍醫冷靜地將槍枝向前一扔，雷斯垂德接近幾步好搜他的身。約翰知道督察的搜身徒具形式——從他敷衍的動作就可見一斑。

「我們必須以持有違禁品的罪名逮捕你，8-221B。」

督察掏出一副手銬將約翰的雙手禁錮在身後，「……以及殺人罪。兩個治安警察，兩位國家菁英——我們不會讓你進到普通監獄。這足夠讓你在十一區消磨餘生。」

「等等，什麼？」

雷斯垂德心虛地別開臉，「如同你聽到的那樣。」

「該死的，我沒殺死那個男人！」

「你有武器，而且跟比爾·墨瑞是仇敵，你的肩傷就是他造成的。這相當合理。」

「噢，少來了。」約翰失笑，「你不是認真的吧，雷斯垂德？」

接著督察轉過頭來和約翰對視——這下前軍醫知道沒有一個人在說笑。

這他媽的一點也不對。

「抱歉，約翰。」雷斯垂德低語，幾乎帶著羞愧。他接著把約翰推向門口。

「聽命行事是我的唯一職責。」

 

*

 

約翰·華生這個名字在第十一區被遺忘了——所有人的名字都被遺忘了，只剩下一個編碼。

他居然天殺的相信了雷斯垂德——就因為這位督察提起了夏洛克。

只因為他提起了夏洛克。

「脫光衣服，靠牆站好！」

看守者朝著牆邊寥寥無幾的幾個人吼道，「不許有私人物品，全部繳到箱子裡！」

約翰和其他犯人交換了一個眼神。來到第十一區的多數人不會對這世界懷抱任何期待——但是約翰和他們不一樣。

他有夏洛克。他知道夏洛克會成功。就算他不能推翻政府，他也能帶著他離開這座孤懸海上的島嶼。

他知道他能。他知道他們能。

然而約翰必須保持絕望的外表。他必須和多數人相同，十一區不容許特立獨行。

「8-221B！」看守者指向昏暗長廊裡的其中一個隔間，約翰聽話地走了進去。隔間裡只有一個脆弱得幾乎像是黏在牆上的壁掛式蓮蓬頭。約翰轉動手柄，鐵鏽色的污水傾斜而下，嚇得他猛地向後退了退。沒完沒了的污水持續流出，好不容易等到那顏色變得澄清，約翰才站到刺骨冰涼的水流底下。不過十秒鐘之後，就有人猛敲他的門要他滾出去。

看守者扔給他一套破舊的制服——實際上就是囚衣——並且帶他到他的房間去。

他的房裡只有床、馬桶、洗手檯。除卻這些陳設，房裡還有一塊不大不小的空地——約翰起初不知道那是什麼，直到他在上頭發現了血跡。前軍醫胃裡一陣噁心。

沒有什麼地方比十一區更像地獄。

 

*

 

夏洛克把T-28的實驗結果形容得天花亂墜，而麥克羅夫特微笑著接受了他的謊言。

年輕的統治階層不滿七天就回到了八區。當他進入那間他與約翰的公寓，迎接夏洛克的只有一室狼籍。

滿地的文件在他的踐踏下沙沙作響，一杯翻倒的茶水早已乾涸，在杯緣留下褐色污跡。夏洛克敏感地發現這些白紙上被星星點點潑灑上深色，抬頭一望，牆上赫然出現一片血漬。

夏洛克開始不安。

同時，他的手機響了起來。

麥克羅夫特。

「8-221B殺了一個人，牆上的血跡不是他的。」

夏洛克鬆懈了些。他的好軍醫——殺人罪關個五年十年就能出獄，如果他再動用點人脈或許能更快——「好吧，他在哪裡？我要去找他。」

「第十一區。」

「什麼？」夏洛克簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵，「你對他做了什麼？」

「這是為了你好，夏洛克。」維安部部長鎮定地說，「你會回復正常，只要——」

「你知道十一區代表什麼，麥克羅夫特！」

「那是他的宿命。你不會再看見他了。」

「看在老天份上！你這個無恥之徒！」

夏洛克摔碎了他和麥克羅夫特唯一的通訊器械，同時也是他和二區的唯一聯繫。依他兄長的性格，肯定會在硬體裡裝設追蹤器。

這也是為什麼，當一架直升機撞進維安部大廈，破裂的油箱引發嚴重爆炸時，夏洛克並不知情。

但那也是幾週之後的事了。

 

*

 

「這傢伙來頭可不小。你聽說了嗎？他用來殺人的那把槍是統治階層的。」紅髮看守者在鐵桿外高談闊論，「偷來的？搶來的？說啊，你個雜種。」

約翰抿緊了嘴唇。

「根據武器資料庫，這把槍的擁有者是2-221B。他是誰？」

一條磨刀皮帶晃到約翰眼前，「服從是第十一區的唯一規則。我問什麼，你就回答什麼。誰是2-221B？」

每一次沉默都換來一回劇烈的疼痛。約翰跪在地上，房中空地的中心，鞭撻落下直到他終於咬著牙倒在地板上。他後背傳來黏膩觸感，以及砂礫與布料嵌進皮肉的粗糲刺撓。

確認所有看守者都志得意滿地遠去後，約翰才終於闔起眼睛，輕聲呼喚一個名字。他不是求救、不是投降、不是絕望。他知道這個名字是他活下去的唯一理由。

「夏洛克。」

 

*

 

「關於莫里亞蒂，你還知道些什麼？」

約翰剛從八小時的高頻噪音轟炸裡被釋放出來，看守者威脅他，如果他不服從，時數會往上增加至十小時，接著是十二、十四。

「他們可能想要造反吧——我真的不知道！」

約翰的肋骨被踹了幾下。他咳嗽幾聲，用手背抹了一下嘴角，一片鮮紅。他蜷縮成一團，盯著指節上的點點赭色。

他又開始無意識呼喚那個神聖的名字——黑暗中的一絲微光，炮火下的一個庇護所。夏洛克·福爾摩斯。他連名帶姓地輕語，他會將自己獻給他。

「哦，那是誰？夏洛克·福爾摩斯？」

「他是希望，是真理、是正義——」

約翰的脖子被猛地掐住，「什麼？」

「他是，他確實是——」

「沒有這個人，」看守者告訴他，「維安部部長只有一個哥哥，名叫薛林弗·福爾摩斯。你遇見的人肯定是冒牌貨。」

「不，」約翰果決地搖著頭，「他是真的。千真萬確，比我們都要真實……」

「你不知道你在說什麼，可憐的庶民。全然的服從是通往幸福的唯一道路，將那些累人的思考差事交給我們無所不能的統治階層們，他們如此可敬可信，為你承擔苦痛——就像 **上帝** 。」

「他們不是……」約翰沙啞著，「他們不是。連夏洛克也不是。他是夏洛克，就是 **夏洛克** 。」

「你真該看看你現在的樣子，8-221B。」

約翰此刻才意識到，和他進行對話的看守者不是平時的紅髮男人。新來的看守者蒙住了整張臉，約翰沒有任何推斷他身份的方式。

換了個人又有什麼不同？他無力地想。

一面鏡子出現在房裡。約翰望向那脆弱卻似乎比他還要堅強的玻璃製品。

他裸著的上身佈滿瘀傷與刮傷，一雙灰濛的眼睛向鏡外同時也向鏡內瞪著。唯一鮮豔的是約翰的血——黏稠的液體沾在傷口上，醜陋而古怪。凹陷的雙頰讓他看來比任何時候還要疲弱不振。

他回到了阿富汗。

他可曾走出過那座牢籠？

誰是夏洛克·福爾摩斯？

約翰再也無法篤定了。他甚至開始懷疑起腳下的每一塊地板是否會突然碎裂，讓他摔進無邊的黑洞——

鐵門被栓上的那刻，約翰終於昏了過去。

 

*

 

麥克羅夫特·福爾摩斯才走出約翰·華生的房門，一位十一區看守者就急忙跑了過來：

「他們——」那人氣喘吁吁，「開著直升機……」

「什麼？」

「撞進……維安部……」

麥克羅夫特當下第一個反應是掏出手機撥號給夏洛克，然而回應他焦灼的只有無止無盡的忙音。

「你做了什麼，夏洛克？」維安部部長低喃，接著快步走過門廳。他知道，這場遊戲並不簡單，且必須承認——相當困難。

「莫里亞蒂行動了，紅色四號計劃。」

 

*

 

夏洛克離開了八區。這個決定絕不魯莽，他已經用罄了所有身為一位統治階層能選擇的抗爭手段，那些被歸類為高尚、理智，甚至紳士的方法——去他的紳士！夏洛克憤憤地剪開鐵絲網時在腦中吼著，那些該死的金屬細絲扎得他滿手是傷。

他的計劃早已變更。夏洛克不會從海濱管制區離開奧德瑞，他會一路隱姓埋名，從八區到十一區，帶著他的約翰遠走高飛。

他挑選的路徑總是些荒涼而未開拓的區域。若是一般的、嬌生慣養的統治階層，肯定活不過一個禮拜。然而他是夏洛克·福爾摩斯，非正統的標籤與他如影隨形——他知道怎麼讓自己在這種艱困的時候活下去，因為他早有預備。

他可以是忠臣，更可以是叛徒。

有時他會停下來觸摸口袋裡頭的幾張信紙。一切懷憂喪志即將擊倒他的那刻，他會想起他為何而怒、為何而逃。夏洛克知道、他向來知道——那個金髮的軍醫肯定也是這樣想的。

他們是將死之人，卻還苟延殘喘。

他們不能失去彼此。他們不能。

夏洛克持續在暗夜裡奔跑，貌似一馬平川的地形卻潛藏危機，石塊散佈於長草之中。夜裡的涼氣傷了他的氣管，他邊咳嗽邊拔腿狂奔，冷不防被腳下的岩石絆了一下。他摔進一條溪流裡，砭骨的冷意冰封他的心臟——夏洛克一瞬間想就此溺斃，讓溪水帶著他的軀體漂流浮沉。

可他想起了約翰·華生。

他奮力站起身，靠向河岸，幾度因為踩過滑溜的苔石而摔回水裡。好不容易他上了岸，卻體力盡失。

夏洛克倒在草地上，仰望他從未留心的漫天繁星。

他希望約翰也能在這裡。如此，他便能握著他的手，給整片天空的星星取名字。這是個極愚蠢的想法，夏洛克知道，但統治階層還是忍不住笑了出來。

約翰。他會找到他的。

 

*

 

那是約翰經歷過最美好甚至甜蜜，同時不切實際的夢境。

在那場與世隔絕的夢裡，他立足在一個像起居室的空間裡。約翰很快發現這個房間的陳設竟與他八區的小公寓奇異地相似，家具同樣半舊不新，卻有什麼使它們與約翰印象裡的不同——小提琴。那是一把小提琴？這個詞滑落約翰舌尖。除此之外還有別的事物：一件大衣與幾個空菸盒。

約翰的赤足踩在地上，卻不感到冰冷，反之是柔軟的觸感。絨毛包覆他的腳掌，有些癢感，竟使他心安。八區公寓裡從來不會有地毯和壁紙的，約翰單憑這兩點就能推斷這絕非真實。他身後的壁爐奢侈地燃燒著——薪柴是管制物資，不到非常時期，約翰絕不會那麼做——窗戶緊緊栓起，雪積在櫺上。

「你醒了？」

夏洛克走近他，手裡捧著一杯冒煙熱牛奶，「你的同事表達了慰問之意，但電話鈴聲實在太吵，所以我直接把線拔了。」

「同事？」約翰皺眉。

「對。他們可能不明白吵醒一個感冒病患是多麼不道德的事。」

夏洛克放下手裡的杯子，並且從背後擁抱約翰。

接著畫面陡然一變，他和夏洛克在大街上奔跑。

這是一個約翰不熟悉，卻有莫名好感的世界。許多燈箱嵌在牆上，將整個夜晚點綴得五光十色。一個多彩繽紛的世界，不同於約翰見過的，黯淡的曾經。

「倫敦，」夏洛克說，「歡迎來到倫敦。」

「我們在這裡做什麼？」

「跑！」他回道，「跟上，約翰！」

他們將一個罪犯繩之以法，約翰感覺那人長得神似傑夫·霍普。雷斯垂德頭一次微笑看他，彷彿不知道約翰是一位庶民。

「他不記得我是庶民了？」約翰忐忑地問。

「庶民？」夏洛克隨意地揚起眉毛，「你是庶民，我也是庶民。甚至連雷斯垂德都是。」

更令約翰震驚的還在後頭。夏洛克領著他來到一間餐館，老闆居然是安傑洛。他親切招待夏洛克跟約翰，以一種在奧德瑞不可能出現的熱情。用過晚餐，兩人漫步在倫敦街頭，走過一群又一群聚集的民眾。他們的眼裡閃爍著光芒，那是希望、是勇氣、是愛。是約翰曾經丟失的東西。

「約翰。」夏洛克喚他，而前軍醫也自然地望向身邊的男人。

「我們在哪裡？」

「皮卡迪利圓環。」

這特殊名字讓約翰咯咯笑了，「聽起來很有趣。」

「你想來點更有趣的嗎？」

「什麼？」

夏洛克吻住了約翰，就在熙熙攘攘的廣場上。他們的關係有幾百隻眼睛見證，有幾百個被舉報的可能。這個念頭讓約翰開始掙扎，但夏洛克固執地扣著他的肩膀，直到約翰捏著夏洛克的手指徹底弄疼了他。

「你不喜歡嗎？」夏洛克有些可憐的表情跟「統治階層」四個字完全沾不上邊。約翰幾乎是氣急敗壞地回道，「你瘋了嗎？你不怕監視器？不怕他們舉報我們？」

「噢，約翰……」夏洛克輕歎一聲，接著攥緊了前軍醫的手。

「我們能，我們確實能。這是屬於愛與希望的時代，一個沒有黑暗的時代。」

廣場上的人似乎正在慶祝什麼，歡呼聲四起。約翰也受這沸騰的氣氛影響，他從未想過這個——一個沒有黑暗的時代，一個允許你展露出感情的時代。

一個無所畏懼的時代。

「一個沒有恐懼的時代。」他輕聲呢喃。

「是的，一個沒有恐懼的時代。」

「噢，渾帳……」

於是約翰在狂喜之中抓著夏洛克的領子，踮起腳尖回給他一個親吻。

當約翰在疼痛中甦醒，一成不變的灰牆與鐵柵欄差點將他擊潰。他走近洗手檯想洗把臉認清現實，卻無可抑止地讓淚水隨著自來水一起流入溝槽。

 

*

 

維安部部長失蹤了。

這消息簡直比直升機在維安部大廈撞出的坑洞還要嚴重——當一群武裝民兵摧毀了這棟政府建築的所有防彈玻璃，許多官員未做任何抗爭便棄械投降。然而他們之中幾乎無人生還。那些衣領上別著M字徽章的民兵將維安部的人殺得片甲不留。

他們的計劃走漏了風聲，莫里亞蒂知道一切——那個從不露面的幕後操控者，細心縝密的規劃者，即將踩著前統治階層的頭顱登上王位。

但他要的不僅僅是這個——他要親手處理掉長年與他作對的福爾摩斯兄弟倆，以絕後患。縱然長兄已經淪落天涯，他還有一個可追蹤的目標。

八區的蠢蛋們從來沒有發現比爾·墨瑞的死是莫里亞蒂的懲罰，懲罰他差些暴露出組織所有計劃。然而這正合他的意——治安警察逮捕了約翰·華生，一個選擇違逆他的人。只要約翰·華生活著，他就能等到夏洛克·福爾摩斯。

如今莫里亞蒂的人已經滲透進每一區的統治階層之中，蠢蠢欲動，就等他發號施令。而那命令會是一場公開的行刑。

那肯定相當精彩。莫里亞蒂踩碎一位瀕死者的手指時這麼想，那人甚至沒呻吟一聲就斷了氣。

 

*

 

每跨一步都是離十一區更近一些。

夏洛克鮮有這種過度勵志而顯得感性的念頭。可如今他只能用這種方法支持自己。

他能放棄，能重新開始——說他被反叛軍攻擊，就要喪命。接著他會被小心地侍奉著，直到完全康復。

但夏洛克不可能走回頭路。

於是他持續日以繼夜地行進，以道路上任何無毒的植物維生——你說這是不是狼狽？夏洛克會告訴你：這是 **自由** 。

他穿越了好幾處哨崗，躲過無數雙冷漠的眼睛。終於，他抵達了第十一區。在郊區樹林的邊緣，他看見最後一面鐵絲網近在眼前——

「呃！」

夏洛克於一聲巨響之後猝地跪了下去。在他腿上是逐漸清晰的疼痛，他咬著牙朝那裡觸碰一下，指尖盡是潮濕。

許多人影自四面八方湧現，夏洛克用完好的那隻腳想站起身，卻失敗了。人影更近了些，最後停在他面前。

「夏洛克·福爾摩斯。」黑頭髮的男人說，他手裡的槍枝已經完整地解釋了一切，「我就知道我能逮到你。」

統治階層瞇起眼，「吉姆·莫里亞蒂。」

「幸會。我知道你出現在這裡的原因，但你不認為這實在太可笑了點？你本可以過著那樣的生活，就因為一個小庶民——」

「你不明白，」夏洛克冷冷一笑，「你更不會成為一位備受尊崇的統治者——你辦不到的。」

「但那個位置也輪不到你。」

「那本來就不是我的目標。我瞭解你所不知的事物，吉姆·莫里亞蒂。這讓我棋高一著。」

「我錯過了什麼？」莫里亞蒂沉下臉，並且咆哮：「少在那裡打啞謎，否則我會開槍殺了你！」

愛。夏洛克明白的是這個。一度被剝奪的人類本能正在他心中盛開——而夏洛克相當願意讓它永恆靜止在最光燦的那一刻。

逃吧，約翰——在任何人追捕上你之前。

夏洛克明白了再多的抗爭都是徒勞無功。於是他從旁一位治安警察腰間抽出手槍，指向自己的腦袋。

 

*

 

「夏洛克！」

約翰睜開眼睛。他聽見劃破長空的槍響，轉瞬之間被死寂吞噬殆盡。遠方隱約傳來枝葉摩擦的沙沙聲，他不知道發生了什麼——然而約翰心中的不安卻愈發強烈。

看守者拿警棍猛敲了幾下約翰的欄杆，讓前軍醫只能繃緊著身體倒回床上。他總是在最不合理、最不被允許的時候想起夏洛克——他不會來到這裡的，他不會的。

約翰這麼安慰自己，接著闔起眼睛。

 

*

 

鮮血濺在中央廣場的水泥地上。

圍觀民眾群情激憤——他們忙著把汽油彈扔進警局的每一扇窗戶，再一把火燒個精光。

他們已經忘了夏洛克·福爾摩斯這個人——對奧德瑞民眾而言，那只是一具屍體，他全身上下唯一有價值的東西就是那件羊毛大衣。

烈火焚燒，直至入夜後的一場大雨——這場雨澆在夏洛克身上，洗淨他脖頸上的血漬，露出長而深的、惡毒的切口。他從不閉上雙眼，即便是死後也沒人願意大發慈悲為他闔上眼瞼。他就這麼淡漠而決絕地瞪著莫里亞蒂、瞪著世界，瞪著所有見證他死亡的人。

幾天之後，政權被徹底顛覆。莫里亞蒂得到了統治權，任由中下階層的人們闖進二區燒殺擄掠。

約翰在此時得到了一道命令。

「回家吧。一切結束了。」

 

*

 

「我已經沒有什麼好對你隱瞞，約翰。」雷斯垂德站在約翰門前，「十一區現在無人管理，你可以直接從門口走出去。」

約翰沒抬頭望一眼，甚至懶得冷嘲熱諷。他的漠視讓雷斯垂德深深歎息，「關於那次，我很抱歉。」

「你不知道我都經歷過什麼。」

事實上，雷斯垂德明白全部——他知道約翰會在第十一區遭到什麼樣的待遇，然而他並未為自己辯解，「那是維安部的命令。統治階層被大屠殺，我們不需要再提防任何人了——你想說什麼就說吧。」

約翰猛地抬頭，因為扯動傷口有些扭曲的表情，「再說一次？」

「麥克羅夫特·福爾摩斯——也就是維安部部長，人間蒸發了。剩下的維安部人員無一例外地被莫里亞蒂召集的民兵殲滅。二區現在根本不能住人，大火毀了整個城區——」

「夏洛克呢？」約翰急切地問，「夏洛克——他在哪裡？」

雷斯垂德抿了抿嘴唇，「不……」

「你得告訴我，督察。你必須——」

「我很抱歉，約翰。」

前軍醫瞪著眼睛，躺回了床上。

他一直知道他們的最後會如何發展——一個你死我亡，絕不浪漫的故事。

這世界向來該死地不公不義。約翰悲憤交加，顫抖著聲音問，「告訴我……槍是他自己開的嗎？」

雷斯垂德緩緩地搖頭，「不。莫里亞蒂親手割斷了他的喉嚨。」

那是夏洛克最卑微的願望，約翰明白。

他們誰也沒有替彼此了結痛苦。

他們甚至沒有為彼此分擔一星半點的苦難。

如果這世界有上帝，約翰想，祂會仁慈地讓他去陪葬。

「約翰，我相信還有些事，你會願意知道的。」

雷斯垂德遞給他一件黑色羊毛大衣，「口袋裡有幾張紙，已經濕透了。不過上頭的字跡還是能辨認，多虧他用的是油性筆……你會想看的。」

 

*

 

「麥克羅夫特曾親自找過你——以及薛林弗·福爾摩斯並不存在，那只是他編出來的、想趁你神智不清的時候混淆視聽的謊言。」

「夏洛克也曾來到此處。他從八區一路追到這裡，就在第十一區邊陲的樹林裡被射中右腿。這樣的距離，你或許聽得到槍聲。」

「是的，」約翰吞嚥一下，「我確實聽見了。但我認為那不可能會是……」

「他沒有死於那次的槍擊。相反，莫里亞蒂在不久之後把他帶回了八區，在中央廣場上公開處決。」

「為什麼是他？」約翰問，「為什麼？」

「莫里亞蒂需要一個象徵性的事件，而他挑上了夏洛克·福爾摩斯。僅此而已。」

約翰坐在家中的沙發上，重濁地呼吸著。在他雙臂之間是夏洛克的大衣，約翰同時將嘴唇埋進了那一團微溫的毛料裡。

絨毛輕柔地擦過唇紋，約翰貪婪而悲哀地把臉埋得更深一些，努力將大衣內襯的氣味全記在腦裡。

他們不能失去彼此。他們不能。

夏洛克。

約翰端詳並細撫起大衣上的痕跡，上頭有泥土、草屑以及河底的砂石。他在大衣的中下段找到一個彈孔，他能認出鮮血浸潤過的色澤，以及被不規則撕裂的布料。

脛骨碎裂。

他在大衣衣領處找到了同樣的血漬。

氣管割傷。

約翰最後將顫巍巍的手指伸進大衣衣兜裡，從裡頭掏出幾張信紙。每張紙上都只有極少的幾行字，且不知被重複淋濕、風乾多少次，嚴重發皺的情形讓約翰更加小心地將它們捧在雙掌之上，並且從最上方的一封開始讀起：

「致十一區首席管理人：

請求釋放編號8-221B，約翰·華生。此人無罪。——夏洛克·福爾摩斯」

「回覆夏洛克·福爾摩斯：

已向上請示，駁回請求。——雅各·韋伯」

「致十一區首席管理人：

我能提出無罪證據。——夏洛克·福爾摩斯」

「夏洛克：

親愛的弟弟——我們都知道，你不能，也沒有證據。停止你的無理取鬧。——麥克羅夫特·福爾摩斯」

約翰此時發現一張字條落在他腳邊。他緩緩拾起，上頭的訊息大概是在百忙之中留下的，字跡歪斜，幾乎難以辨認。

「約翰：

我愛你。」

約翰這才發現，夏洛克從來沒說過愛他——這會是第一次，更會是最後一次。約翰對夏洛克何嘗不是如此？愛。這個字眼過於沉重，沉重得壓垮了他們兩個的世界——但那個循規蹈矩、苛刻冷酷的心靈已不復在。約翰知道他有什麼本能被喚醒了，無法坐視不管。

「我愛你，」約翰捏著紙片低喃，「我愛你，夏洛克。」

如果他能預見結局與代價，也許，約翰會選擇退出。

他會選擇沒有夏洛克·福爾摩斯的生活。

然而他現在是約翰·華生，捱過無數場風雪卻頑強存活的約翰·華生——他無路可退、無處可逃。

他不再有任何能失去的了。

約翰推開門，看向信件滿溢的收件箱，心中沒有任何拆閱的意念。他只是奔跑向中央廣場——他要尋找夏洛克遺留在這世上的陳跡，即便約翰明白一場大雨會帶走一切。

然而雨水終究不是萬能，如同莫里亞蒂沒有徹底殺死夏洛克·福爾摩斯。他會被約翰銘記著，終不遺忘。

他們知道莫里亞蒂所不知的。他們棋高一著。

 

*

 

這世界幾乎沒有變化。莫里亞蒂的擁護者相信這是迎來光明之前的過渡，他們必須循序漸進地做出改變，約翰壓根不相信這套說詞。

約翰用盡一切手段違抗新政權，包括一個月不簽到、對著治安警察大聲辱罵。

奇的是，沒有一個治安警察對他加以一絲一毫的關切，甚至連行人都沒有。他們看待他的眼神就像看待已故的羅傑·皮爾斯。沒有一個人停下腳步。

他們似乎都把約翰當成了 **死人** 。

約翰依然會走向中央廣場，悼念一個被抹殺的名字。

他會日復一日用白堊在水泥地寫上夏洛克·福爾摩斯——而那些字樣也日復一日地消失無蹤。

就像從未存在。

 

*

 

他們的記憶似乎脫不了黃昏。

一段殘缺、矛盾而慘然的時間，一片令人浮想聯翩的景致。他們在夕照裡經歷得太多，時至今日，約翰還是選擇在滿天橙紅之時來到廣場。

他會肆無忌憚地坐在長椅上，從衣兜裡抽出信紙，盯著那些潦草的字跡。約翰並不介意讓任何一個路過的行人看見那張字條上的三個字，他們無視於他，也無視於約翰身邊的任何東西。非常偶爾，他會聽見一聲似有若無的歎息，接著一切照舊，從來沒有變數。

意外也發生在這樣一個平凡至極的近晚時分。

那時約翰正打算離開。他從長椅上起身，周遭行人一如他記得的冷漠疏離——然而一聲巨響讓所有注意力都聚焦在約翰身上。

他手中的書信驀地成了血紅色。

約翰知道，身為一位反對者，不管在哪裡都不會得到善終——他很早明白這一點，也同樣早地預料到此刻。步槍與狙擊手，毫不意外。

他使盡僅存的的氣力，將幾張紙死死攥在掌心。約翰微笑著，幾乎是燦爛地。

他能看見漫漫長廊的另一端是一扇為他敞開的門扉。他不知道那裡頭有著什麼，然而約翰卻一步一步朝著彼方行走，由蹣跚逐漸輕快，緩步成了奔跑——他頓時明白等待著他的是什麼了。

那是一個無所畏懼的世界。在那裡，他們辦到了，辦到他們所願的一切。

約翰如釋重負地倒下。

他知道，他和夏洛克會在一個沒有恐懼的地方相會。


End file.
